Finding Ethan
by JAMJessica
Summary: Isabella swan is a twenty-one-year old with no intentions of starting a family any time soon. She will be starting her first year teaching at Fork's elementary but it is one hot day in at the end of May she is walking through the mall with her brother Emmett and suddenly she finds herself the caretaker of a two and a half year old. Three and a half years after she obtains the child
1. Chapter 1: Finding Ethan!

**Disclaimer" I do not and will never own twilight characters!**

 **Summary: Isabella swan is a twenty-one-year old with no intentions of starting a family any time soon. She will be starting her first year teaching at Fork's elementary but it is one hot day in at the end of May she is walking through the mall with her brother Emmett and suddenly she finds herself the caretaker of a two and a half year old. Three and a half years after she obtains the child from a horrible situation the child's biological father returns.**

 **Crappy Summary but please read!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Finding Ethan**

 **Bella POV**

 **Sunday - May 30, 2010**

* * *

"Emmett? Why in the world did you drag me to the mall!" I questioned my older brother while he literally dragged me through the mall, barely able to keep up due to his longer strides.

"Because Isabella we have to enter the contest!" I groaned as softly when he called me Isabella but not only because of that, but also because I noticed he was nearly skipping through the mall. Seeing such a giant of a man doing such an act was as funny as it was embarrassing! I really did not want to be seen with him when he was acting like this, but he had a tight grasp on my wrist as he moved through the mall. I had no escape.

"I want to win the jeep they are giving away! Oh! Almost forgot that there is a girl that is helping hold the contest. She is so hot and who ever wins the jeep also wins a date with her! There is a guy as well so if a women wins it all works out, but that doesn't matter because I am going to be winning!" Emmett said with an extremely high sense of self confidence. I had no clue where he got the strange idea he had any chance of winning. Though...he had allot of luck with such things so perhaps he would win. I honestly could not remember a time he had lost a contest. Now he rarely won a bet...but contests and raffles apparently he had a gift.

It all made sense after he explained it. A couple of weeks earlier Emmett had totaled his car and needed a new one. He had asked me for a ride and since we lived together, he was a bit annoying when he got persistent. Eventually I gave in and we ended up at the mall. Emmett was a gym teacher at Forks Elementary, where I would be starting at the end of August. After moving back to Forks Emmett offered me a place to stay. He owned a rather large home with plenty of space. His friend had moved and offered Emmett the house. I did not know the whole story but it seemed like his friend had inherited the house and did not want it. Since I did not want to stay with Charlie I took him up on the offer until I could get a place of my own.

"Emmett? Why don't you go find this jeep. I am going to walk around the mall. I'll call you when I am done to see where you are alright?" I explained as I wiggled my hand free from his grip. Not wanting to be present while he drooled over this jeep and the girl. Not sure which one he would be drooling over more if I was completely honest.

My big brother pouted but nodded once. "Fine...but I wanted to spend time with you while I win my jeap...pwease little sissy?" I groaned at the puppy dog face he was giving me. I ended up patting his cheek with a small smile. It had taken years to get over that look he gave me. "Nope sorry, go find your future jeep." I turned and walked in the opposite direction with a soft sigh. Even though I swore to myself he couldn't get me with that look anymore...I knew if I stuck around too long he would sucker me into staying.

As I walked away I heard him whine but I continued walking and chanted in my head...

 _Just keep walking..._

 _Then I heard him groan._

 _Do not look back..._

 _Stomping his foot..._

 _Just keep walking..._

I kept repeating this. I knew if I looked back I would not be going anywhere but to find the damn jeep! Of course I loved my brother and did not mind spending time with him but we had spent the whole week together! I could tell right now he just want to prove how right he was when he won the jeep. Things like this reminded me while he was twenty five and well established in his life he still acted like a small child when he didn't get his way.

Soon enough I was out of ear shot and wandered into a children's clothing store. Perhaps I would get my soon to be born niece and nephew a cute outfit. My brother Jasper had married my best friend Alice. At first I thought it was odd my brother being in love with my best friend but watching the two of them together no one could deny their love for one another. They were perfect for one another.

Jasper and Alice married soon after her eighteenth birthday and when he was twenty-one. Jasper and Emmett were twins. They were nothing alike and no one could even tell they were twins. The only similarities were their height and their bright blue eyes.

I was excited for my brother and could not wait to spoil my niece and nephew. Alice was eight months pregnant with twins and was on bed rest. Her belly was so huge she was unable to keep her balance. Besides that doctor wanted her on bed rest for the last month. We lived right next door to one another and I visited her as often as I could.

I headed straight to the baby sections and smiled at all of the adorable outfits. _'this must be what it is like when Alice is shopping...hmm...I suppose it is fine. Maybe I will shop for babies and children s clothes instead of my own...Alice is always shopping for them anyway.'_ I laughed softly at the thought, a sheepish smile on my lips. My train of thought was broken by a child's whining and a mothers harsh voice.

"Ethan! I told you to shut the fuck up and stop making noise!" The women growled out. I looked over at the situations. The words were spoken by a women with wild, fiery red hair and deep hazel eyes. The child she was speaking to was on the floor next to her leg. He looked to be no older then two and had bronze hair and deep green eyes. While it was pretty obvious his eyes were green it was a bit hard to tell through his tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

"b-but mama...it huwts!" He tried to hold up his arm a bit which looked limp and bent in the wrong position. I had plenty of broken bones in my life and I immediately knew the toddlers arm was broken or popped from the socket. Either way this little boy was hurt and should have been brought to a doctor in order to help him.

"Shut it Ethan your fine!" She screamed at him, clearly losing her temper with the boy. She raised her hand, and he immediately flinched seeing the movement, letting me know it was not the first time he had been touched. A loud clap of skin meeting skin sounded as the women slapped the boy across the face and the child fell to the ground. I gasped loudly. No one else was in the aisle and I picked up my phone and called the police. Other wise known as my father. I told him briefly the situation before going to the child.

I scooped the crying child into my arms before she could touch him again. I was surprised by how quickly he snuggled into my shirt and hid from the woman before us. "Put my child down NOW!" The women demanded, grabbing the arm that was holding the boy. I winced slightly. "No mother would treat her child like this! Now release me, or you will feel what he felt." I said back to the women who did not release me. She just raised her other hand to do who knows what. I held the child tighter and took my other hand and slammed my fist into her face knocking her to the ground. ' _thank you daddy for teaching me to punch!'_ though at such close rang I had ended up hurting my finger. Shaking my hand out I winced a bit. I would get it taken care of later. I had learned to defend myself thanks to my two older brothers as well. Growing up in a house of men had its advantages at least.

"I called the cops and they should be here soon lady." I smirked at her. She glowered and turned heading straight to the door, ready to leave. Ready to abandon her child to get away from the situation. If I had any doubt about what kind of mother she was those doubts were smashed. Thankfully a security guard came in, having clearly been called by the shop owner. "Grab her! She injured her child!" I demanded and he did just that.

"What's happening here miss?" The security guard said walking over and holding the women in place.

"This women was screaming at her child because he said he was in pain. His arm looks to be broken. She smacked him across the face and he hit his head on the floor." I clutched the small boy against my chest. He was clearly very upset and with good reason.

The officer nodded with a frown. "Did you call the police?" I nodded. "Yes but it was the Forks police...my dad is the chief. I told him to call the Seattle police." I informed the man in front of me. As I held the child I realized just how small he was. What in the world had this child been through?

"Good...I alerted the police as well and an ambulance should be here soon." He said turning to the women a few moments later. "What is your name?" He asked in a stern voice. I was surprised the woman even had the gal to answer the question. I had expected her to remain silent.

"Victoria Volchok." She said in a clearly disrespecting voice. "My husband James will not take this sitting down." She growled out. The security guard sighed. "There are cameras in this store Miss Volchok and from what I can see the child is injured and if the video tapes prove this young ladies statement you will be going away for a long time. I would not make things more difficult for yourself." The officer said his voice just a bit above threatening.

Around five minutes later two EMT's walked in, heading in our direction, followed by the police.

"Is this the boy we were called for?" The man asked the security guard,motioning to the boy in my arms. The officer nodded as he passed the women off to the police. "yes, she helped him and his mother who slapped the child and possibly caused other injuries before arriving at the store."

The two men nodded and walked over, trying to gently take the child so he could be treated. Ethan had another idea though. When he saw them approaching he grasped me tighter with his good arm and when they tried to touch him he screamed one word. "NOOOO"

I immediately held him tighter. "Shh..its alright Ethan...do you want me to come with you?" I asked softly. I only hoped his name was Ethan. It was what the women was calling him. I looked to the EMT's and the police for permission, they nodded there head agreeing. Though I could tell they were a bit reluctant to allow a stranger to go with the child, however it was obvious he was not allowing me to release him. I questioned the boy again because I received no answer. "Want me to come with?" This time Ethan nodded vigorously into my chest. "We will send an officer to the hospital soon." The police said to me. I smiled a bit to show I understood but did not answer verbally.

As the EMT's lead me to the ambulance I questioned them quickly. "Can I call my brother to let him know whats going on?" The man nodded. "Sure." Once I was seated I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my brothers number. Wincing a bit as my bad finger hit the button. I brought the phone to my ear and my brother answered quickly.

"Hey Bells, where are you?"

"Hey Em...um...I am heading to the hospital...can you come down?"

"Why did you break your arm again?" He questioned laughing softly. I could tell however it was more of a nervous laugh. Obviously worried I was seriously hurt or something along those lines.

He was so close but so wrong. "No...I will explain later. Take your time but come soon alright?"

"Alright Bells...as soon as they pick the winner I will come." I nodded even though he could not see me. "Alright. Take my car okay? You still have my keys right?" He agreed and said good bye and be safe. Emmett had the keys because he had begged to drive my car. Emmett was clearly worried but he knew I got into trouble a lot and I had called him so he probably figured I was overall alright.

Soon enough the ambulance arrived at the hospital. Ethan had finally stopped crying but refused to let the EMT's touch him. Once we entered the hospital a nurse led us to a room. 'The doctor will be with you soon." She said gently before leaving the room.

"Alright Ethan...how about you sit down here." I said setting the boy onto the table. He cried harder as I set him down. "Shh...its alright. The doctor is going to fix your owies." I said gently, running my thumb over his temple and near his eyes. Soothing the boy the best I could. He nodded and calmed down a bit but was obviously upset. The little boy did indeed have the prettiest green eyes I had ever seen.

A few minutes later the doctor walked in. He was a rather handsome man with blond hair and blue eyes. "Hello...I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen." He said shaking my hand. "What happened miss...?" He questioned softly. "My name is Isabella Swan...please call me Bella..." I informed him of my name knowing that was part of his question as well. "I was at the mall shopping when I heard this woman...his mom yelling at him and him crying that his arm hurt...which looks to be broken...she responded by slapping him and he fell back to the floor hitting his head on the floor of the store."

"Hm...you look rather young to be a doctor Miss Bella." He teased about the broken bone part. Though I could tell by the look on his face he was concerned for the well being of the child and what had occurred with him.

I rolled my eyes a light blush coating my cheeks. "Years of experiencing it myself." I muttered a bit embarrassed by my clumsy nature. The doctor nodded with a small laugh before turning his attention to the scared little boy clutching my arm. For a moment he seemed to falter as Ethan's bright green eyes looked up at the blond doctor. However Dr. Cullen recovered quickly as he started speaking to the boy.

"Hello there little one...can you tell me your name?" He asked, even though I was sure he knew the boys name. I could tell he had a good bedside manner and seemed used to children,

Ethan watched him a moment before answering. "E-Ethan."

"Oh! That is a very nice name. Can you tell me how old you are?" Ethan nodded looking a bit proud of the fact he knew. "I...this many...soon I be this many." He held up two fingers followed by a third. So he had to be turning three soon.

"Oh really? Your such a big and brave little boy, can I see your booboo?" Carlisle questioned motioning to his arm, holding out his hands, waiting. "Mama say no booboo...but it huwts wots and wots." He said tears filling his eyes once again. I immediately kissed his head lightly. "Your mama was wrong Ethan, it is a booboo and the doctor will make it better."

Ethan sniffled a bit but nodded. "Okay."

Dr. Cullen smiled gently and took the boys arm into his hands gently. Running his fingers and moving it as carefully as he could. "I think your opinions right...it is probably broken but we need to do an x-ray to be sure.." The man said as he gently placed Ethan's arm back into Ethan's lap where he had been holding it before it was picked up.

The doctor turned his attention to Ethan once more and spoke calmly. "How did you hurt your arm Ethan?" I was surprised he was questioning him when normally the police would. As I looked around a moment I noticed a tape recorder. I am guessing he had done this before and knew it would help. I turned back to Ethan, curious myself what had happened with him."Daddy." He said softly.

"What did he do?" Dr. Cullen asked him.

"Push me...down stairs..." Ethan answered as if it were a common occurrence, the sad thing was it probably was completely normal for him.

"Your daddy pushed you down the stairs" Ethan nodded when the doctor asked him. "Yeah. Dada was mad." Ethan said softly, looking into his lap.

"Okay...how about we get your hand fixed?" He asked, getting off the subject so the boy did not get too upset by what was being said. Ethan nodded and I carried him to the room with the X-ray machine and set the boy down. "The big machine is going to take a picture of your arm alright?" Ethan nodded and allowed the doctor to position his arm correctly. "I will be right out there and will be back when it is done okay?" Ethan bit his lip but nodded. "now stay still." I said as we headed out of the room. When it was over I picked Ethan up and carried him back to the room.

Ethan's arm was indeed broken. Not that I doubted it. They then took Ethan's weight and height were taken before they applied the cast. They asked him what color cast he wanted and picked bright green. He seemed to like the color. Dr. Cullen had another doctor come in and apply the cast since it was not his specialty. Ethan handled it as well as any two and a half year old would. He cried.

After the cast was applied they Dr. Cullen said he needed to finish examine Ethan and he removed the boys shirt and immediately frowned. I looked down at the boy and gasped softly. He was covered in new bruises, old healing bruises, few old scars and a few burns it seemed. Ethan was not looking in my direction and looking to the doctor I I took a small breath putting on a brave face for the boy not wanting him to worry. Dr. Cullen put on a calm face quickly and pulled out a camera and took pictures of the injuries. Also once his shirt was removed it was pretty obvious he was underweight and more then likely malnourished.

The doctor cleaned the cuts and bandaged them as best he could. There was not much for him to do but he did what could be done. Mumbling how some of the marks were very intentional like the circle burn on the boys stomach. Then it came time to remove his pants to check his legs. "NOO , no no." He said gripping his pants. Obviously not allowing Dr. Cullen to finish the exam and he was much more upset then he had been the whole time we were at the hospital. Even though I was not trained in such things it made me worry even more for what had happened to the young boy.

"I just want to finish your check up Ethan what's wrong?" Dr. Cullen asked the terrified toddler. "No you huwt me like dada and mama." Obviously he had gone through something pretty badly. Five minutes later he had gotten so hysterical they decided they had to sedate him, for his own well being and so they could properly examine him. As I watched the small boy fall unconscious I stroked his hair, keeping him as calm as I could until he was fully asleep.

As I sat in the hall the police arrived and asked me for a statement for their records. I refused to leave the hospital so they gladly took my statement then and there. I reiterated the story I had an told a few different people all ready. Nothing had changed much besides the stuff that happened since arriving but they would get the information from the doctor or not from me, a random women who saved the boy. The cop recorded the statement and wrote notes as well. Asking a few different questions before thanking me for the statement.

I asked if they knew more information about Ethan and he seemed to debate telling me for a few moments but he finally told me everything. I figured it was because I was the daughter of the chief in Forks. Also because I had demanded information because I felt a connection to the boy.

The doctors say he was molested and beaten badly by his mother and father. He is malnourished and dehydrated Victoria admitted to it but we can not find James. He is not the boys biological father. It seems he found out and took off before we could get him into custody. Victory squealed pretty quickly. Out for herself and no one else." He shook his head slightly. Clearly hating everything that had happened to the boy and the fact a mother could allow such a thing to occur.

"He is not going back to them right?" I asked quickly. Honestly I think I would have kidnapped the child if he was going anywhere near those people again. The cop smiled a bit and shook his head. "No, definitely not. He will be put in foster care. The father is unknown he he will likely be adopted once Victoria is charge and her rights as terminated."

"Can I become his foster parent?" I asked quickly before I even realized what I was saying. I was basically demanding the right to care for a child who I had just met. When just today I was sure I did not want kids so early in life!

He sighed a bit before answering my demand. "I do not know Ms. Swan...but he seems to be very attached to you and trust you because you helped him. I think your chances are pretty good. I will put in a good word for you. He seems to be waking up now. "You should head in, it is not normal procedure to let anyone but family in but it is a special case so go on inside." He smiled gently.

A few tears fell from my eyes but I nodded and quickly headed inside. I absolutely would be applying for guardianship of the child. They had Ethan attached to an IV and was in a hospital gown. He had a bandage on the back of his head where he got hurt when he fell, but other then that he looked alright. He slowly opened his green eyes and stared around the room before whimpering softly, clearly distressed by the current situation."Shhh, it is alright Ethan. I am right here and I am not going any where...just go back to sleep hun, you need to rest..." I cooed softly and stroked his hair and rested my other hand against his. It did not take too long for sleep to over take him once more. I smiled softly and stroked his cheek.

I knew then and there, seeing his frightened green eyes that I would not let him go somewhere with out me. I was going to fight to become his foster parent and then adopt him. For now I sat there holding his little hand and watching him sleep. He was such a beautiful child.

This little boy would definitely be my son. I knew it. Something inside of me told me he would indeed be mine. Never had I imagined a child this early in my life but...I knew it was meant to be. Watching him curl his little body up and against me I fell even further in love with the small boy.

Little Ethan...

I did not know if Emmett won his jeep or not but I had gotten something better. A son. Even if it was not the best of circumstances and he was not biologically mine but he would be my son. If somehow I did not get what I wanted I would fight to be a part of his life. For now though I would believe that he would definitely be mine.

"I wonder how dad would like to be a grandfather..." A small laugh left my lips imagining my father as a grandfather. A sheepish smile came to my lips knowing that would be fun to explain to my police chief father.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **I'm hoping to update a couple times a week until I have caught up to the original story then it will probably go to every week!**


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Home!

**Here is Chapter 2**

 **I'm so glad there are people still looking forward to this story continuing and welcome new comers to this story! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

 **Okay….time for the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: nope I don't own them! I own Ethan though!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Coming home**

* * *

 **Monday- May 31, 2010**

At some point as I sat there holding Ethan's hand I fell asleep with my head on the bed. I had simply wanted to rest my eyes for a few moments, not really expecting to fall asleep. When I awoke it was from a crying Ethan. As I opened my eyes it took me a moment to remember exactly where I was and why I was there. Plus my body was stiff from the awkward way I had fallen asleep. After a moment I gently moved the boy to look in my direction. "What's wrong Ethan?" I asked stroking his red cheek trying to calm him down a bit, wishing I could scoop the boy into my lap, but he was attached to a few to many wires for me to do that quickly. Slow Ethan's hand with the IV rose slightly to point at the man in the door.

I turned my head and smiled a little. It was Emmett. I could understand Ethan being frightened Emmett was indeed a massive man and rather intimidating to adults, forget about a small child who had been abused by a man. Plus he was a stranger.

"It's just my brother Ethan. His name is Emmett and he is a big teddy bear." I said grinning a little. The boy did not quiet down right away. Biting my lip slightly I eventually had to climb into bed with him setting him gingerly into my lap, careful of his IV and broken arm. I stroked his hair and leaned him against me. Who cared about hospital policy the boy needed comfort.

I finally looked up at a shocked Emmett in the door way then down at Ethan. "Can he come sit down? He is very nice." the little boy moved closer to me but nodded anyway. He was shaking slightly so I knew he was scared, but he was definitely calmer then he had been. His eyes, now free from tears was watching Emmett carefully.

"Come on Em, come sit down." I motioned to the chair next to the bed. "Slowly." I added quickly. He nodded before coming over and sitting his huge frame into the small chair. For once he actually listened to me. For that I was glad.

"Dad told me what happened…are you alright?" He asked reaching out to touch my hair gently. After Emmett had sat in the chair I saw Ethan's eyes slide closed as he moved to snuggle against me. I pulled the blanket onto him.

"Yeah I am fine Em… I will explain when he falls asleep." I grinned slightly then sighed as I stroked the boys hair gently and leaned him against my stomach. Emmett nodded and a little while later the Ethan seemed to fall back asleep. He was still rather drowsy so I knew the medicine they had used to sedate him had not fully worn off yet so I just continued running my fingers through his hair as I turned to look at Emmett.

"Em? How would you feel about a kid living in our house? Do you want to be an uncle?" I asked gently looking at the small boy in my arms. Not really wanting to see my brothers shocked face, even though I caught a glimpse of it in the corner of my eye.

"Are you serious Bella?" I nodded sheepishly before kissing Ethan's head. "I feel…so...i don't know... close to him already…and the cop said I have a pretty good chance of getting him. At least fostering and most likely adoption if no other family can be located…" I said quietly.

"Oh…well... um... of course it is fine with me…there is plenty of room…oh Dad is probably in the waiting room, he was on his way when I came up." He added quickly. "Alright Em he is probably busy right now…oh…did you win your jeep?"

He smiled sheepishly before nodding. "Yeah! Of course you know I have the best luck! That girl Rosalie is totally hot. Even though she said that she hates me but do not worry I will win her over! We still have that date and everything so it will all work out!" His tone was getting higher as he spoke. I swear men never grew up. The way he spoke reminded me of when he was a teenager and going after various different girls. I groaned lifting my hand covering his mouth before he could get any louder and wake Ethan. "Shhhh you will wake him." I hissed, glaring slightly.

He covered his own mouth after that. "Sorry!" He said softly. A few moments later my stomach grumbled a bit and a light blush coated my cheeks. "Are you hungry?" He asked with a grin and I nodded. As much as I hated the idea of hospital food it would suffice for now. "Ask the doctor to come in please, oh and get something for Ethan too." I motioned to the small boy.

Soon after he left but Carlisle entered a moment later frowning at our position but I guess he let it go due to the circumstances.

"Hello Bella, what is it you need?" He asked in a gentle voice as he walked over to check Ethan's charts, from what I was guessing was the night shift.

"I was just wondering if it was okay to feed him? He has been waking up now and again…and I figure he must be hungry…" I said softly. The man nodded a bit. "Of course. I informed your brother to get him something like soup for now. It will be easier for him to digest…" He said softly before going to the IV and replaced it with a new bag.

"He is still on a low dose of pain medicine but we took the sedative off so he should be up soon. We only used it because he would not allow us to check him." He informed me with a gentle nod. "He is going to be fine." He said nodding.

"How long will he be here?" I asked with a some what relieved look.

"Less then a week. We want to get him hydrated and checked out by a psychologist and a few other tests…His mother has been arrested and in custody…she has already agreed to sign over the rights saying she never wanted to be a mother…and she does not know who the father is…" He said frowning , obviously a bit angered by the situation. After all I was as well. How could anyone not care for their child, perhaps its not even that it was simply who would allow such horrific things to happen, why not put them up for adoption to begin with. "But you can apply to be his mother now. The police told me…that you wanted to become his foster mother and I agree you would probably be best for him since he trusts you. He seemed to trust you from the moment he met you..." I nodded with a smile. Thankful he had given them his opinion and he seemed to think it would be a good idea as well. "I have to make rounds now I will be back to check on him in a little while, feel free to ring for a nurse if anything happens before then"

I nodded and thanked him but right as he was about to walk out the door he turned his head to me. "before he wakes up you might want to use the bathroom and freshen up…here are some clothes your dad gave me for you. You're father said he would be back around soon and he had a few things to handle." he set the bag near the door before leaving.

My face flushed a bit but slowly I moved Ethan so he could lay in the bed and after making sure he was asleep I then went into the bathroom with my bag.

' _thank you daddy!'_

Inside was a fresh pair of jeans and a black t-shirt along with my tooth brush and tooth paste and a hair brush. Maybe dad wasn't that dumb about a girls needs after all. I quickly brushed my teeth, twice, then used the rest room before finally dressing and brushing my hair back and into a lose pony tail at the base of my neck. I would have showered but I did not trust Ethan to sleep that long. For now this would be sufficient.

After giving myself a once over I went back into the room. I was surprised that I had not hear him but he was awake and crying softly because of a nurse who had walked in. "Calm down kid I just need to take your temperature." She said frowning.

I groaned this women looked like a bitch! She clearly did not care for working with children. This was probably simply her assignment for the day.

I walked over. "Ethan calm down I am here." I said rubbing his back. After he calmed down the nurse took his temperature, using one of those ear thermometers. It seems that he had a slight fever the day before but everything was normal now. I also learned the nurses name was Lauren Mallory.

When she FINALLY left I turned back to Ethan. "Hey buddy you hungry?"He looked up at me with wide eyes and nodded enthusiastically."Yeah…. Hungy…" He said rubbing his belly a little. His stomach giving off a small rumble of its own. A small smile coming to my lips when I heard it."who you?" He asked staring at me with a pleading expression. I knew he was asking my name not who I was literally. He knew me by now.

"My name is Bella." I said softly and he nodded.

'Miss Bella?" I smiled slightly. He seemed very polite. I wondered where he had learned such manors. It was probably some sick version of his 'parents', using that term lightly of course, thought was proper. I did however think he was simply adorable with how he said my name.

"Yes Ethan?"

"potty…"

I frowned a bit at first not sure what he meant, however it then hit me like a ton of bricks. It was pretty obvious after all. "OH you have to go potty?" He nodded quickly squirming where he sat. I picked him up and carried him into the bathroom while rolling the IV stand with me.

I helped him when needed before having him wash his hand and go back into the room. I sat him on the bed gently after he was done. I was surprised he was potty trained, though he would be three soon.

"Tanks." He said softly. I kissed his head gently. "Welcome…Oh there is Emmett my brother…he brought us food."

At this Ethan's eyes lit up at the sound of food. "IN IN." He called before covering his mouth quickly after his shouting. He looked at me like a scared puppy so I smiled and repeated what he said except a bit louder then he had, showing him he would not get in trouble. "IN IN."At that Ethan giggled softly.

So IN IN Emmett came with maybe twenty-five balloons and a giant teddy bear and a huge grin on his face. He looked so damn proud of himself.

"Emmett?" I said calmly. He looked at me smiling. "Where is the food?" He frowned. "oh…sorry I forgot. I saw the gift shop and I just had to get some stuff for Ethan!" I growled a little. I was starving and I was sure Ethan was as well. "Geez you can not take a joke." He muttered opening the door wider to reveal Jasper, holding the trays of food rolling his eyes at Emmett.

"Here is your food Bells." He said handing me a tray and setting the other on the little stand in front of Ethan.

I had the same thing as Ethan but a larger serving. It was tomato soup with some grilled cheese and juice. Well I had a soda and Ethan had some juice. Ethan looked up at the two men after a moment a little suspiciously. However he did seem to enjoy the balloons and teddy bear. Though after a moment he looked back at me after looking down at the soup.

"Miss Bella?" Ethan said softly. I looked at him smiling a little. "yeah? Mr. Ethan?" He spoke after another frown. "it hot?" He asked looking at it a moment. Clearly understanding the concept that food sometimes was a bit too hot to eat.

I smiled a bit before scooping some up holding it to his mouth after blowing on it. He smiled and ate it.

 **One week later- Monday June 07, 2010**

This was how the days went for the entire week. Me waking up before him, changing and getting ready for the day, feeding him breakfast, lunch and dinner until his IV was removed and he could feed himself and simply loving the little boy. Best of all I got in touch with his social worker and was approved to be his foster mother. It was a rushed job as she had said but it was mostly because my dad was chief of police in Forks and he knew people in the Seattle police and they in turn knew how to pull some strings. Obviously that didn't mean it was easy. They had to give me background checks and I had to fill out a ton of paper work. Either way it was worth it in the end.

"He is being discharged and you two can finally go home." Carlisle said as he held out some papers for me to sign since I was his legal guardian now.

"Thank you Carlisle. You have been very kind to him."

The man nodded in understanding. "Of course…I am with all patients but he is something else…" He smiled gently. "He reminds me of my son when he was that age…he went MIA a few years ago…he was in the war. Never found a body…Well like I said he reminds me greatly of Edward when he was a toddler." He smiled ruffling the boys hair gently before looking back at me and explained a few other things.

"Sorry to hear about your son…and thank you." I said shaking his hand before turning back to Ethan who was sitting on Emmett's lap. He had grown rather attached to him over the last couple of days. Maybe it was because of the food he brought, and by food I mean snacks. Snacks, presents, everything he could think of. I think my brother was as crazy about Ethan as I was.

"Ethan time to get dressed. Time to go. "I said gently.

"you go way?" He asked staring straight at me looking rather sad. I shook my head. "Yup and your coming home with me and uncle Emmy." I grinned slightly at the name Ethan had given him.

"I go wit you?" He asked getting a nod from me. I had avoided explaining to him that he was going to live with me, just in case something went wrong and I was not approved to foster him. I did not think he would handle the news very well. While he was only two he was very smart for his age and seemed to have picked up on many things on his own.

He ran over into my arms and I smiled kissing his cheek. I gently pulled on the shirt getting his cast through then a sweater along with jeans and a baseball cap.

Once he was all dressed I made Emmett gather all of the belongings HE had bought for Ethan. I took Ethan into my arms and headed down to my car. Well I normally drove my truck but that was probably not very safe for a toddler so I had dad bring me one of Billy's old cars for now. Dad took my truck home. I would have to get a safer car for us but for now this was good. Better then Emmett's jeep.

I made sure the car seat was in place before setting him into it and buckling him in.

Once on the road I put the radio on a kids station and let him listen to music while I drove. He was asleep in less then half an hour. I just could not wait to show him his room! Alice had instructed the boys on what to do from her bed so I knew it would be fabulous.

Had to admire her skills even if she was annoying sometimes a person could not help but love her.

Sighing quietly as I drove toward home. I still had to figure out if I could still teach and take care of Ethan, if not I could take a year off and find another job if I had to but hopefully Ethan would be able to handle being left with Alice or at the day care located next to the school. Either way things would work out. I knew I had made the right decision and while things might be a bit more difficult for me now...it would be worth wild in the end.

Soon enough I pulled into the drive way of the two story house and grinned slightly before climbing out. Emmett was already inside. The Jeep was parked in front of the house.

I walked over to the back door and unbuckled Ethan. "Wake up Ethan we're home." His eyes slowly opened and he rubbed his eyes with a groggy expression on his face. "Home?" He said quietly, unsure. I giggled a bit before taking him out and setting him on the ground before going to the front door. I opened it and the little boy walked inside with a bit of hesitation.

I did not see Emmett so I figured he was some where in the house giving us a moment.

"Do you want to see your room Ethan?" I asked and he nodded. Though he did look a little unsure as he did. "Go look its upstairs." He nodded once more before heading up the steps quickly. I had found out his room at his house had nothing but a sheet and pillow on the floor and the room was a mess with few toys.

I sighed quietly. Well he was in for a surprise.

I headed up the steps and went to the door opening it for him.

Ethan walked inside with wide baby like eyes. "my woom?" He asked softly looking at me. I nodded. Hoping because it was so different from his so called room where he was before it would be an easier adjustment to spending time in here.

He looked to his bed which was one of those cool race car beds. "Big bed?" I nodded a bit. "Mmhmm…."

His room was painted blue with a race track design going up the wall then down on the floor forming the illusion of a race track. The bed was situated on the floor near the track. In the corner was a large dresser that was painted red with little race cars on it as well.

Why race cars?

Because Emmett bought him some toy cars and the little boy fell in love immediately.

A large toy chest was in he other corner filled to the brim with toys and legos, another smaller toy box next to it filled with race cars, trains and toy tracks. Damn Alice was spoiling my boy. Alice came from allot of money but liked living in the small town in a simple house, but she loved shopping. Next to the bed was one of the giant teddy bears Emmett bought.

Then I went to look in the closet and there were tons of clothes on three racks. The racks perfect size for children's clothes.

There was a corner with a table and a bunch of different art supplies that could be used for crafts. Everything that might be small or dangerous like scissors was up on a high shelf, so if needed I could get them for him. On a lower shelf was crayons and paper for him to use. And next to that was a few shelf's with books, puzzles and other things of that nature.

The small boy was looking around amazed. He poked everything as if making sure it was all real. "Mine?" He asked again looking at him with wide eyes. I walked over scooping him up and spinning him gently. "Yup all yours baby do you like it?" I asked him and he nodded and hugged him.

"Yes Miss Bella!"

I had tried to get him to just call me Bella but he insisted on the miss part. I just shrugged it off after awhile. It was adorable and I wasn't going to push the boy into calling me anything else.

The little boy yawned a bit. "Want to take a nap before lunch time?" I asked and he nodded a little. He had not slept at all the night before. He kept having night mares so even at the ride home he probably did not get enough sleep.

"I pulled the sheets back on his face car bed and set the boy between the sheets and pulled it over him and kissed his head and closed the curtains leaving them open just enough to let a bit of light in for him, he was afraid of the dark. I stayed with him until he fell asleep.

"Welcome home Ethan…" I whispered kissing his head and headed down to make something for lunch.

I found Emmett in the kitchen eating a bowl of trix cereal. "Really Em? Don't you know? Trixs are for kids." I playfully smacked his arm. "The room is wonderful…though Alice went a little over board" I told him sincerely. I kissed his cheek before going to work on lunch. Emmett grinning like an idiot."Perhaps she did a bit...but she did good..." Emmett agreed after a few moments. Wrapping his arms around me in a bear hug before releasing me to do as I wished.

I would have to call and thank Alice and Jasper later. I know they had hired someone to help but that's okay I was happy they made the room perfect! I had seen photos of it but seeing it in person made me a little teary eyed and giddy.

On top of that my son was home and he was happy.

* * *

 **OKAY there was chapter 2!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying this reboot and I can't wait to get to new chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fear

**Here is chapter three**

 **Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: is there any point in this? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM! Hehe**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Fear**

* * *

I had given Emmett and Jasper specific instructions as to where Ethan's room was to be. Right next to mine. Now if I had a boy friend, not that I did, I could always go to the guest room downstairs but for now I was happy with this. The main reason for this was because Ethan had constant nightmares during the night and it was easier if we were closer. He was usually okay napping for an hour or two I had never seen him have a nightmare in that time frame. It usually occurred when he got into a deeper sleep and he tended to have at least two a night and they started around midnight.

I was happy he had taken to his new room so easily and was able to fall asleep so quickly. Turning on the frying pan I started to cook up some grilled cheese and ham for the boys. Emmett included even though he had eaten a almost a whole box of cereal. After a few moments I decided to question him, since it was clear he was expecting something more as well.

"Emmett? Didn't you just eat like a whole box of trix cereal?" He nodded enthusiastically when I looked at him again. "But your still hungry?" I questioned slowly. Even though I knew of his monstrous appetite I was surprised when he nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah…I am fucking hungry okay! I am a big boy and I need all the food I can get." he rubbed his belly grinning. I sighed and turned to flip one of the grilled cheese on the flat top grill. Of course he was.

"And no more swearing! Ethan does not need to hear such foul language and every time you swear you will owe him a dollar! I will make sure he knows this!" I smirked at him before turning back to the stove. Knowing unless he cut down on the swearing he would definitely regret it. I did not really care if he swore when it was us but I did not want him swearing around Ethan.

"But I will be broke by the end of the fucking day!" He sounded rather sad about it.

I giggled slightly because this was true. He would. "Shush I am serious Em when Ethan is around cut the swearing." I said giving him a look to let him know I really wasn't joking. I would not have an issue since I really did not swear much unless I was screaming at Emmett. I could avoid most of them if I had to...probably...I would probably end up owing the boy a few dollars as well.

"Fine your no fun Bella." He pouted like a baby and crossed his arms over his chest before staring off into space. Avoiding eye contact and pretending he was mad at me for a few minutes. After he had his moment of pretend anger he spoke again. "Dad said he is coming into town this weekend to meet Ethan but to call if you thought it was too soon or some shit like that." Nodding my head to let him know I heard I continued about making the grilled cheese.

Dad had come by the hospital and I spoke to him but Ethan was asleep at the time so they still had not met. He had met Jasper a few times but not as much as Emmett. Emmett had been in there everyday talking about random things and funny things. He even had gotten Ethan to laugh a couple of times, and I have to say he had not sworn around the kid yet. For that I was surprised and rather proud of him. Though I knew it would be different in our own house.

Ethan still was a bit unsure about Emmett but defiantly more comfortable around him then Jasper or the doctors. If I was not around he had even relented to sitting in his lap. Usually when I was showering or talking to the doctors. He felt at least a bit more safe with him then anyone else.

"Alright Em, I will call him later and talk to him about it."

Emmett nodded and went back to day dreaming.

I laughed slightly, rolling my eyes at my over dramatic brother.

"Miss Bella?" A tired voice said from outside the kitchen. I turned my head with a small smile. "Hey Ethan.. have a nice nap?" I asked kneeling down to his level and getting a nod from the small boy. He nodded again and rubbed his eyes tiredly with his fists."Are you hungry buddy?" He looked up at me through his long lashed and blinked a few times before nodding. "Yeah…."

"Good, look we are having lunch with Emmett!" Ethan looked at him before waving at the grinning Emmett who was waving in his direction.

I lifted Ethan gently into my arms and set him down in the chair that contained a booster seat for the little boy. I grinned widely when he squirmed to get comfortable.

I went back to the stove to finish cooking. I heard Emmett speak up to Ethan, his voice a it softer then normal so he did not scare him…well it was a bit quieter. He had gotten allot better about calming himself around Ethan. However he did retain his enthusiastically personality. Not at all changing who he was with Ethan just giving him it in smaller doses so he could become accustom to him. "Want something to drink? "

"um…yeah?" It sounded more like a question then an answer.

"What would you like? Juice? Milk? Water?" Emmett asked enthusiastically, happy to be able to talk to Ethan once more.

"Um…ilk?" He said meaning milk. Emmett grinned before standing up and walking over to me. "milk right?" He wanted to confirm, even though it was pretty obvious what he said. I did not blame him at all for wanting to be sure. I nodded with a giggle handing him a cup with a straw. I had forgotten to have them pick up a few sippy cups but he was pretty good with cups in the hospital so it would be fine. He was almost three anyway time for him to get off the sippy cups soon anyway, but if we went out it could be useful.

I shook my head getting rid of my thoughts. I really did think too much for my own good sometimes. I silently watched as Emmett brought the cup of milk to Ethan half full just in case he spilled it. I had explained this too him earlier in the week. Once he was more sure of himself we could start filling the cups more, for now this would do. Ethan took the cup slowly, carefully and took a small sip.

"ank you" He said softly looking into the cup with a small smile but his face was full of nervousness. Clearly still adjusting to Emmett and the home. It would take some time for sure. Sighing quietly I flipped the last of the grilled cheese into a dish then made some french fries.

I sliced Ethan's into four pieces and put some french fries on the side with some ketchup. I put it in front of him and smiled a bit. He had been pretty silent the whole time he was in the kitchen. "here you go Ethan." He nodded a little. "Ank you miss Bella…" He said before he started eating slowly and enjoying his food.

I sat watching him, remembering the first time he was able to feed himself. It had been when the IV was taken out two days earlier when they had deemed him healthy enough to be free of the nutrients provided by the IV.

 **Flashback**

" _Hey Ethan I brought you some mashed potatoes, corn and meatloaf" Emmett said grinning as he came into the room like he was bringing an ultimate feast, I smiled at that but when I looked at Ethan it looked like one to him and his eyes were wide and happy at the thought of food. Though I doubted he even knew what meatloaf was._

 _I helped Ethan sit up and moved the tray in front of him. The meatloaf already cut into bite sized pieces for him. I passed him his plastic fork and he took it silently before he started eating. It reminded me allot of Emmett but for a two year old he was eating extremely fast and that was not a good thing at all. It was not only the fact he was eating quickly it was the look on his face as he did so. Clearly wanting to simply put the food in his stomach. He did not look like he was enjoying it, only eating for the sake of eating. Either way the way he shoveled the food in was a but discerning._

 _He could choke!_

" _Ethan?" I said stopping him from eating so quickly._

" _No one is going to take your food, you have to eat it slowly and chew it before swallowing…I promise you can take all the time you need but you can not eat that fast our you will get sick okay?"_

 _He frowned and flinched from my hand on his arm. He was biting his bottom lip and seemed extremely nervous but he nodded. All be it reluctantly._

 _So he slowly started to eat once again but Ethan's eyes scanned the room constantly like he was waiting for someone to try and take it away. I had my guesses as to why they would be but it did not stop me from asking him why. His answered made me sad but at least I understood._

" _cause…it go way.." Which I interrupted as if he did not eat it quickly someone would take it away. After thinking about it for a bit of time I put the pieces together as to what he meant. I figured food was probably a scarce thing and he did not have much time to eat it when he did obtain some food. He probably scrounged around for food or given scraps. I could not be sure since he was only two years old he could not explain it to me in great detail._

 **`end flashback`**

I was glad he had learned no one would take it and that he ate slower but was still very cautious when it came to his food. He was slowly starting to trust that it would not be taken from him. He had been given three meals a day, everyday for a week now. He was also learning if he said he was hungry then we would give him food.

I put three sandwiches on a dish for Emmett setting them in front of my monstrous brother along with a dish of fries. I got myself two and a few fries before getting myself a drink and sat down. I took a small sip of my water before eating quietly. Now and again I would look up at Ethan who was eating, his smile growing with every bite. Clearly enjoying the meal.

Though when he was nearly finished eating he reached for his cup and picked it up and sipped it before going to put it down. When he retracted his hand it hit the cup and it fell to the floor and milk spilled all over the floor. It was not much but enough to make a bit of a mess.

"Oh my…." I said before standing and going to get a rag. I turned to looking at Ethan and gasped softly.

He was shaking violently and his arms wrapped around himself mumbling. I dropped the rag and ran over to him. When I got closer I finally heard what he was mumbling. 'I'm sorry…sowwy, sowwy, no hurt, sowwy." He repeated over and over.

I picked him up, causing him to shake more at first but I held him firmly in my arms rocking back and forth humming softly and now and again saying soothing words. "Do not worry I will not hurt you, it was an accident, shhhh.' it took another five minutes before his eyes opened and he looked at me. A few minutes later he finally spoke directly too me.

"Sowwy Miss Bella…pwease…no huwt…" He whispered clinging to me. Obviously pleading with me to not harm him. I know it was all he knew but eventually we would get past this and he would start to understand he was finally safe from the people who had hurt him."I good…I good." He repeated his green eyes filling with tears once again as he clutched my shirt tightly.

"You're a very good boy Ethan, everything is okay. I would never ever hurt you and your never going leave. I will keep you here forever! Is that okay with you?" After drying his eyes he looked up into mine nodding and shutting his eyes tightly one more but a smile on his lips. "Nevew weave." He repeated in his baby voice. After hearing his words I new I would fight to keep this boy in my life. If they found his biological father or family I would still fight to be allowed to see him. Even in the short time I knew Ethan I knew he was going to be my baby.

Emmett had cleaned the spilled milk for me before heading off into the living room. Giving me some time to relax Ethan and get him through his moment. When Ethan was calmed down I brought him upstairs to use the bathroom and change into some new clothes since he spilled some milk onto it.

Once Ethan was in fresh clothes I scooped him up. "Want to see Uncle Jazzy? I want to thank his wife Alice, I guess Auntie Alice to you, for helping with your room. Is that okay?' I asked him with a small smile.

Ethan looked slightly nervous at the request but nodded. Ethan had not taken to Jasper completely but he was very calm around my charming brother and was getting used to him. My brother tended to have that effect on people. That calming effect, it was perfect for the rather hyper Alice. The two of them balanced each other perfectly. "You'll like Alice. She is going to have babies! You can be there big cousin." I said excitedly getting him to nod. However I knew he did not completely understand what I was saying. Soon enough I picked him up, holding him gently as we headed outside.

I walked slowly to the house next door and knocked three times and I smiled when the door opened to reveal Jasper with his lazy smile. "Hey Bells! Hi Ethan…do you like your new room?" This made Ethan smile at Jasper which made Jasper a bit happier.

"Yeah…it…big." I smiled kissing the boys head gently. "Good I am glad you like it!" He said as he stepping aside to allow me inside.

"Come on in Bella."

"Thanks Jasper…and for helping in the room too." I hugged him with my free arm before stretching and stetting Ethan down. He latched onto my leg and refused to let go. I sighed kneeling down in front of him. "It's alright buddy…your safe, here hold my hand we can go and see Alice." I said comfortingly as I stood I held my hand out to him. He reluctantly released my leg and grasped my hand tightly.

I slowly headed up the steps with Ethan in hand. "I will be up in a few Bella." Jasper said from the kitchen. I responded after a moment, figuring he was simply giving me and Ethan a few minutes alone to let him get used to Alice. "alright." Soon I was helping Ethan climb the stairs. Alice had refused to leave her room on second floor for the guest room on the first.

She had said simply.

' _if I go into labor up here then Jasper or Emmett can bring me to the car I refuse to leave my comfy bed and my closet!'_

I laughed for days thinking about it. She was too funny. The reason she was in bed was not. Of course even if things did not occur as they did she would of been put on bed rest soon, but during her fifth month she nearly lost both twins and was promptly put on bed rest. She barely got out of the bed since. She was determined to keep her children. She was almost eight months pregnant so the babies would be arriving soon!

We planned a baby shower after she had them so she could actually participate. I think that excited her greatly. Alice was definitely one of a kind and could not wait to meet her sweet babies. I could only imagined how spoiled they would be.

Soon we reached her door and knocked. Even the door was pink! I felt bad for Jasper.

"Come in!" I heard her ringing voice come from behind the door. I giggled and threw the door open. I held back a sigh when I seen her and Jasper's room for the millionth time. How did Jasper put up with this. My brother truly was a saint. The walls were a light pink and the dresser was pink, and the rug was pink, the lamps were pink, the doors were pink. Everything was pink. The only relief Jasper had was in his antique dresser that was black. Alice had incorporated it by having black bedside tables and the frame of there bed was painted black to match, but the sheets were again…pink.

I really hate the color pink by the way.

I held back my sigh and grinned at my friend.

"ALICE!"

Her eyes went wide and squirmed a bit in her bed to get comfortable.

"BELLA!" Se called back bouncing in her bed a grin on her face as she held her arms out. I walked over wrapping my arms around her the best I could before kissing her cheek. "I missed you Bella…" She said softly her eyes lowering slightly.

"I know Alice…I missed you too…OH I want you to meet…Ethan? Where did you go buddy?" I asked looking around. Then I spotted him not to far from the door, sitting on the floor with one of Alice's husky pups in his lap. Her female husky had puppies around three months ago.

He was giggling like I had never seen before the puppy licking his face and jumping around on him. He seemed very happy with the puppy in his arms.

"Well..seems Ethan is a little busy at the moment." I muttered turning back to Alice before moving to sit down on the bed next to her.

"How are the twins doing?" I asked patting her extremely large belly.

"they are fine Bella. But I am FAT…I can not even fit into any nice clothes I am stuck in stretchy pants and long T-shirts and I can see my feet! But enough about me. How are you doing?" She had listed off her problems and gotten to me in a matter of seconds before pointing to the boy in the corner. She truly had a way about changing the question to someone else. Though she made sure to answer the question at least.

I sighed softly. "one your not fat, your pregnant and everything is alright, a little rough but that's expected…he dropped a glass of milk earlier and had something close to a panic attack…This is the happiest I have seen him." I motioned to him and the pup. I had seen him happy but this was definitely the happiest I had seen him. It was a nice to see. So carefree and happy.

Alice leaned closer to me and whispered. "Want to keep the puppy? I am giving away most of them since I can not handle puppies and two babies? Plus he seems to like it so much.." Her dog had gotten out one day and when they found her she was pregnant and her pups all seemed to look like her so either the father was another husky or they simply took after the mother in features.

"Really Alice?" I asked with a smile. I was not at all excited to have to take care of a dog but it made Ethan happy so it was well worth it. I had never even thought of owning a dog anywhere in the future. Since I wasn't exactly an animal person. I did not mind them, it simply was allot of added work. As I watched Ethan being attacked by puppy kisses "Of course Bella." She peered over at Ethan.

"Ethan?" She said getting a wary glance from Ethan. "Do you like the puppy?" He nodded excitedly but calmed down quickly. "You want to keep him?"

Ethan's eyes got incredibly wide. "REALLY?" He said louder then I ever heard and I giggled slightly.

Alice nodded. "Yup he is all yours…but he needs a name…what should his name be Ethan?" Alice asked sweetly. This made Ethan's brow furrow in concentration. "Edward." He said simply. I tilting my head. That was an odd name for a dog."Why Edward Ethan?" I asked gently.

"Cause…he my daddy." He said softly looking at the puppy in his lap.

"Who said that's your daddy?" I asked him carefully. Worried about what he might say. "Dada ames says he not daddy… Edward is daddy…" He said quietly. "Daddy ames says Edward dead. I his….daddy ames….say Edward gone… daddy ames mean, he huwt me." He said holding the puppy securely. After a few moments he spoke again, looking down at the puppy. "M-Mama say I daddy ames 's n-now since Edward g-gone and dead."

My eyes pricked with tears which I wiped away with my sleeve. I could cry later…right now it was about my son. He seemed in a trance of sorts stroking the puppy. He seemed to recall all this easily enough which made me believe he had been told multiple times that this was the truth. It seemed to be used against him all the time. I also racked my brain, trying to figure out where I had heard the name Edward recently. I would figure that out later I supposed as I decided to talk to Ethan. I was sure it didn't have any connection anyway.

"Daddy James will never come back. I'll keep you safe and sound okay?" I said kneeling in front of him and hugging him gently. "and we can bring home our Edward later okay?" I said gently getting a nod out of him. I wondered if this Edward they told him of was really his father and if he was really dead...there was no real way for me to find out and that would be up to the police.

He slowly stood up holding the puppy who stayed contently in his arms as he walked over to Alice on the bed. "Tank you." He said sweetly. He looked at me then at Alice and I scooped him up setting him on the bed before climbing in as well.

"Your very Welcome Ethan. Hey want some Ice cream?" She leaned down whispering in his ear, and I heard every word but did not comment because Ethan nodded again moving closer to Alice. I guess it was easier for him to trust women even though his mother had been horrible to him. Either that or it was, his room, the puppy and now ice cream. Alice was good at winning over children. Alice giggled and rang her bell three times. I guess that meant ice cream because Jasper came up with a carton of chocolate ice cream. I found it funny they had created signals for simple things like ice cream.

We spent a long while in bed eating ice cream and talking before returning home and having dinner. Ethan had quickly took to Alice and he had been almost as relaxed with her as he had me. Though I could see a bit of tension in him. Perhaps he could sense that she was pregnant and something about it was making him more relaxed with her. There was not one incident during that time or during dinner.

As for our new puppy thankfully Jasper provided us with puppy essentials before leaving so he was eating his puppy food. I had a feeling this would be an adventure. He was thankfully paper trained and was working on outdoor training as well.

Everything went smoothly until bath time. I knew this would be hard because even in the hospital they had to sedate the boy while they cleaned his wounds and cleaned him. He did not like being naked with people touching him. It had taken him a bit to get used to me helping him into his clothes and in the bathroom. I knew it would be tough but I also knew eventually he would be alright.

"Ethan! Bath time?" I called knowing he was in his room.

"No! No miss Bella." He chanted when I opened the door. I walked over and sat down stroking his bronze hair gently.

"Ethan? I will not hurt you? Remember how we talked about me helping you with your clothes and stuff?" He nodded slowly. "And I did not hurt you then…and I will not hurt you in bath time. Come on I promise? You can play with bubbles?" I tempted him. He shook his head stubbornly his body shaking slightly. Obviously not falling for my temptation.

" would you want to keep on a pair of underwear in the tub?" I asked him knowing it may help him since when he was covered he felt safer. I know he knew I would not hurt him but it would take time and I was perfectly fine with taking things slowly and getting him as comfortable with me as possible.

He nodded a little his eyes very sad. "Come on buddy everything will be fine…I promise." I picked him up and brought him to the bathroom. I started to fill the tub adding bubble bath and toys, rubber ducks and a little sail boat.

I helped him undress and left him in his underwear as promised. I covered his broken arm in the protective plastic before I set him into the tub where he seemed to get worse in his shaking. Once he was in the tub I stroked his hair gently until he calmed down a bit.

"You can play for awhile okay?" I said gently. He looked up at me with his big green eyes and nodded before he went to the toys and started playing. I moved to sit down on the toilet seat. I could tell he was sending me wary glances from time to time. Obviously suspicious of the situation. Slowly but surely he began to relax as he started playing with his toys.

The boy was still somewhat think and that thin. It was better though…the hospital fed him well and got him to gain a good amount of weight before releasing him. Everything he ate while at the hospital was full of the nutrients and calories he would need to gain wait, healthy weight of course. He was still bruised but those were yellowing in color and he was looking better physically everyday.

Thankfully he allowed me to clean him and wash his hair after a little . I thought it would have been a bigger fight but he seemed alright with my slow and gentle touches as I cleaned him off and helped him rinse off. I know he trusted me to an extent but he was still learning to trust me and everyone around him.

It had taken some doing but he was finally clean and in bed with his arms wrapped around the puppy.

The rest of the next two weeks passed in a blur. Everyday something new would happen and it would make Ethan freak out. Bath times were better and he now allowed me to bath him without a fuss. However he still had nightmares practically every night and it took almost an hour to calm him down each time. I found it tiring and worrisome he was having so many nightmares. I could only wish that I could help him, but all I could do was sit in bed and hold him until he calmed down or cried himself back to sleep.

It was finally Sunday and the day my dad was coming over. He did not live far but he stayed away so Ethan could get used to things. Ethan was doing better around Emmett and Jasper and still adored Alice when we visited. She was the only other person he allowed to touch him. He did not trust my brother to even touch him yet. Alice was special in that way.

My dad was currently living in La Push with his girl friend Sue Clearwater. Though he was still chief of police here in Forks. It was not a far drive at all.

Today was not only my dad's visit it was also Ethan's third birthday. It was June 20th. His so called mother told us the exact date.

He was only three years old and been in my life a little less then a month but he had quickly become my whole world and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **There yeah go, CHAPTER THREE**

 **Please review! I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Birthdays and Babies!

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

 **Also I just had to name the puppy Edward! Its just so cute!**

 **LOL**

 **ANYWAY Hope you like this chapter! Time skipping a few years in a chapter or two ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NO OWN TWILIGHT OR THERE CHARACTERS Just Ethan and Edward the husky pup ;p**

* * *

Chapter 4: Birthday and babies

* * *

I slowly walked into Ethan's room with a small smile as I saw him curled up with his puppy. I slowly took out my camera and snapped a few pictures of him before putting it away. He just looked so peaceful. I simply stood there for a long while just watching him sleep. I did not want to wake him just yet, after all last night had been one of the worst nights. He had been inconsolable for the longest time. I could not believe the reaction he had to wetting the bed.

 **~Flashback~**

 _I was asleep in my room when I head a scream from inside Ethan's room and I shot straight up in bed. Before Ethan came along I was a rather deep sleeper and rarely awoke to anything but ever since I brought him home I was a light sleeper I would wake up to the sound of a pin dropping._

 _I staggered out of bed, and wrapped my robe around my body before going into his room slowly. I did not want to scare him by bursting into the room like I had done the first few times he had a nightmare. That simply made it even harder to calm him down._

 _There was no one in the bed and the comforter was thrown to the floor and part of it was s_ _ _ticking out from under the bed. I also heard a soft crying from underneath the bed as well.__

 _ _I sighed quietly and went to kneel down next to the bed and looked underneath and saw the boy clutching the blanket against his crying form with his good hand and his broken arm by his side.__

 _"_ _ _Ethan…can you come out for Miss Bella? Please?" I said quietly holding my hand out patiently, waiting for him to come to me. His response however shocked me, usually he jumped right into my arms, tonight however...__

 _"_ _ _NOOOOO" He screamed slinking his way further under the bed his eyes wide.__

 _I could not fit under the bed so I could not go under there after him._

" _Why not buddy?" I asked softly my eyes looking at him intently._

" _Y-You g-gonna h-huwt me!" He cried out and I sighed softly shaking my head._

" _I promise I won't hurt you buddy. I never would hurt you…what happened? Did you have another bad dream?" I asked with a small hopeful voice trying to calm him down._

" _N-No…I d-do bad." I did not understand at first . I then leaned up looking around the room, seeing nothing out of place I looked at his bed again. The sheets had a huge stain on it. He had wet the bed._

 _I groaned softly. What had those people done to him where he could get this scared over wetting the bed. He was only two!_

 _"Its okay buddy, it was only an accident. I will not hurt you…come here please?" I held my hands out again and he shook his head no…again. I stood slowly and thought a moment._

 _"_ _ _EMMETT!" I called when I opened the door.__

 _ _He walked in a few minutes later rubbing his eyes and whined. "What BELLAAAA" He whimpered before looking at me.__

 _"Emmett…can you pick up a bed with out hitting Ethan? He is hiding under the bed and I can not get to him." I asked him sweetly_ _I do not even know how he got under there the space was so small, then again he was rather small for his age. Either way I was too big and since he was refusing to come out, well we would have to do this the harder way. I had already left him for awhile and he was not calming down. So this was our option._

" _Yeah sure…I will pick lift it up on the side he is under…and you can grab him okay? I can not lift a who_ _ _le bed but I can lift it enough for you to get him" Emmett answered immediately more awake since I mentioned Ethan. Even though he was tired he would not complain much about helping out. I would make it up to him with a nice breakfast.__

 _ _I nodded and went to the side he was hiding and Emmett lifted the bed gently and carefully. Ethan tried to scurry away but I picked him up hugging him gently enough though he tried to get away from me.__

 _Emmett took the sheets off the bed and went to find some new ones. I thanked him quickly before sitting down in the corner of the room and I stroked the boys hair gently._

 _"No..No.' He kept whispering and trying to escape my grasp again._

 _"Shhhh it is okay. You're a good boy…a good good boy. And a big boy your gonna be three tomorrow" I kept saying into his ears. He did not calm down so I eventually started to sing into his ear as I rocked him gently My eyes closed as I rubbed his arms, back and head. He was slowly calming down. Music seemed to help him. I would have to get him a CD with soothing songs he could listen to every night perhaps it would help?_

 _Eventually he had calmed down but it took an hour of singing and rocking. "Can we change your clothes buddy? The_ _ _y are all wet." I whispered gently.__

 _"_ _ _I sowwy…" He said sadly.__

 _"It was an accident everything is okay." He nodded slowly even though I was sure he didn't really believe me. Soon enough I helped him out of his pajama pants and cleaned him up gently before getting him into some new pants and a new shirt._

 _ _Emmett had dried the bed and put a towel on top of the spot in case it was still a little wet and then put the sheets on. Finally the small boy was tucked in and his little dog Edward was put back on the bed so Ethan could sleep with him. While Edward was small he could jump on and off the bed and he was paper trained so he went out the door and used the paper we kept in the bathroom across the hall.__

 _ _Once he was finally asleep I took a small breath and kissed__ _his head before going to bed. I wished he could stay in bed with me but they advised against it. He was already attached to me and it would be better to get him comfortable in his own bed sooner rather then later._

 **~End Flashback~**

When I saw that he was still sleeping I slowly headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

I decided to make some delicious chocolate chip pancakes. Double chocolate chip pancakes. Ethan loved chocolate so I figured it would be a good breakfast for his birthday. On top of that I knew Emmett also loved them and I wanted to give him a nice breakfast for helping me out last night.

I checked the clock. It was six-thirty. Ethan usually woke up around seven. So I got to work. I made the pancake batter from scratch before melting some chocolate chips and stirring them into the mix. Once they were nice and chocolaty I poured it into the pan and added a bunch of chocolate chips on top of it.

I hummed softly as the chocolate smell moved through the kitchen. I loved chocolate too. It was my dirty little secret.

Emmett came into the kitchen a few minutes after the first pancake was done. Only food would wake this big oaf of a brother up this early. If I hadn't been cooking he would probably of slept for a another hour or two.

"Emmett sit down its not done yet!" I waved the spatula at him before rolling my eyes at his puppy dog eyes as he sulked back to his seat and sat down.

A not to long later Ethan came into the kitchen with a rather determined look on his face. He waved at me before walking over to Emmett and giving him a serious look. "help me! Pwease?" He pointed to the chair he normally sat in.

I was confused. He never let anyone other then me pick him up.

Well if he was this determined then I was going to let it happen. After all why would I stop it. I still watched out of the corner of my eye of course, a small smile on my lips when I saw the shocked look on Emmett's face. He recovered after a moment though.

"You really want me to?" He asked Ethan with a worried smile. In the hospital Ethan had allowed Emmett to hold him a few times but since then he ran from any touch Emmett tried. I think for some reason he felt different in the house compared to when we were at the hospital.

"Yeah…I twee..I big boy." He said with the same determined tone as he stomped his little foot.

I giggled a little. I doubt it would be that easy but he wanted it to happen.

Emmett nodded a bit before pulling out the chair and held his arms out to Ethan. The boy stood there a moment running his fingers through his messy hair. A nervous habit I had noticed when he was in the hospital. Whenever he was nervous or thinking he would tug at his hair or touch his hair more then usual.

"Emmett won't hurt you Ethan, its fine. I am here." I said to him from where I stood at the stove.

Ethan nodded a little before slowly stepping into Emmett's outstretched arms and held his own up for him. My big brother picked Ethan up, causing him to shake slightly but not scream. I figured because Ethan inisiated the contact he would be okay with it. I was proud of him. Emmett gently set Ethan in the chair before ruffling his hair. Ethan still shook a bit but had a small smile on his lips.

He was proud of himself too. I could tell.

"You want something to drink? " Emmett asked Ethan a wide grin on his lips. I rolled my eyes turning back to my pancakes.

"Milk or juice?" Emmett asked. I guess Ethan nodded his head. I love how Emmett always asked him even though he always said Milk in the mornings. He loved his milk after all.

"Milk." I heard Ethan respond. A small smile coming to my lips. I knew it. Humming softly I continued making the pancakes, turning off the stove when I was finally done cooking.

Emmett poured him a glass of milk and put it on the table in a cup. He refused sippy cups. He wanted a normal cup like everyone else.

Once Ethan was sipping his milk I brought him a plate of pancakes. Already cut up for him. I set the dish in front of him and kissed his head. "I am proud of you." I whispered into his ear.

I giggled at his confused look. "Why Miss Bella?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

"Because you let Emmett pick you up! You're a very good boy. And a big boy" I said kissing his head again.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Oh and Ethan?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday!"

He smiled huge and nodded. "Tank you!" He said hugging me. I had a feeling the boy really did not understand birthdays and what happened during them. We had spent the last week explaining to him what today was and how we would be having a party for him. It was a very special day and he seemed to understand about as much as any other three year old might understand.

"Eat your pancakes. I need to get Emmett his." I said before going and getting Emmett a stack of pancakes, around six or seven of them. Compared to my three and Ethan's two. Ethan would probably want another one but I gave him two for now. Emmett never complained unless I didn't give him enough. So I gave him plenty.

I added maple syrup to mine and Ethan's dish and when Emmett gave me a pleading look I added some to his dish as well before rolling my eyes at him.

Once we were all settled in and eating our pancakes I finally spoke to Ethan about the rest of the day.

"Ethan? My dad is coming today remember?…He is really excited to meet you. He is your grandpa" I said carefully to him. He looked at me nodding slowly a small frown on his lips before returning to his food. I had told him this before but I felt the need to remind him.

"He is a good person Ethan…you know how those police men helped you when your mama hurt you?" He nodded again still not saying anything but he had stopped eating for the moment to listen to what I had to say.

"Well he is the best police man ever! He protected me when I was little and he wants to meet you can help protect you too. He is very nice. Do you want to meet him?" I asked him as I ran my fingers through his hair a moment, trying to relax him as much as I could while waiting for his answer.

He bit his bottom lip before speaking softly. "He is…nice?" He said and I nodded in agreement. "Very." I added quickly. "Alwight…you not weave?" He asked biting his bottom lip a bit harder.

"Of course buddy! Oh and guess what? He is bringing you a birthday present!" I added to make it a bit more appealing to him. He nodded with an actual smile gracing his lips. Clearly excited about the prospect of a present. While someone giving him a present was not enough to gain his trust it definitely opened up his mind a bit. Making him think they were not as bad as he might think.

"Oh and remember we are giving you a party too…a party for your birthday. It is just me, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and my daddy." I said nodding a little.

He looked nervous but of course Emmett jumped in. "There will be lots of cake and ice cream and presents and Miss Bella will not leave at all okay?" He grinned at the small boy. Of course cake and ice cream! He loved sweets! The way he looked the first time we had given him chocolate was one of pure joy!

He seemed to calm down allot at that. "Okay!…" He said softly staring at Emmett then he continued.

"okay…unkie Emmey" He smiled at Emmett. I think we were finally back to the point we were when we had been at the hospital. Ethan did enjoy Emmett's company then and would sit with him now and again, but once we were home everything changed. I smiled again ruffling the Ethan's hair before looking at Emmett who was smiling toward Ethan. He looked very happy but also slightly upset. Probably because he had been called Emmey. It was the first time Ethan had spoken to him so directly since we had gotten home. He had only called him uncle once before.

"Awww! Your so adorable Ethan! I will make sure you get an even bigger piece of cake!" Emmett said extremely giddy.

"Sheesh! Stop bouncing Emmett! Everyone eat there pancakes!" I commanded gently before I started eating as well. Ethan smiled a bit at Emmett before looking down at his pancakes.

I had a feeling when Ethan completely trusted Emmett they would be trouble together. I was not ready for that.

We finished breakfast in relative silence. When we were done I sent Ethan to his room to play for a bit before turning to Emmett.

"Alice wanted me to send you over to bring her down to the living rooms so she can be a part of the party and order you and Jasper how to decorate." I smirked at him knowing Alice got on his nerves sometimes. Though we all knew what Alice wanted, Alice got.

"But Bella! Why can't Jasper get his wife down stairs! That's his job!" Emmett said pouting. I rolled my eyes slightly. "Alice does not trust Jasper to bring her down the steps. Besides he is picking up some stuff for her." I shrugged slightly.

When he did not say anything I sighed. "Go Emmett! Dad will be here soon and I need some time to get them acquainted with out Ethan freaking out Shoo Shoo! Go Help Alice!" I pushed him toward the door as he glared at me. "Fine Bella! But you owe me!" He complained before going upstairs to get ready to go. "No! Alice does!" I said back with a small laugh before going to do the dishes.

He left around twenty minutes later having showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt. He gave me a glowering look before leaving.

I then took out my phone and called my father.

It rang twice before my dad answered.

"Hey dad, morning. Just wanted to know what time your coming up?"

"I am on my way now actually. Just left a few minutes ago if that's alright. Sue wanted to come but I told her the boy would probably be overwhelmed."

"Oh! That's great. Gives him more time to get used to you. I do miss Sue though...we will have to introduce them soon..."

"Yeah figured that and of course."

"So…I will see you in a bit?" I asked not sure what else to say. We always had short conversations. Neither of us were very talkative people.

"Yeah talk to you soon."

"Bye daddy love you."

"Love you to Bells."

He hung up and I smiled a bit as I went up stairs to help Ethan get dressed.

I soon had Ethan in a shirt that said 'Birthday Fun! I am 3 today!' with a picture of a train on the bottom. (picture in profile) He loved the shirt and made me read it to him twice. I helped him into some jeans and the combed his messy hair into a reasonable place. It never did sit right. I guess he got it from his father.

He looked nothing like Victoria only the slight shape of the face and his nose was similar as well but everything else was exactly like who ever his father was. Who ever this Edward character was. I wonder if he even knew that he had a son?

As I finished combing his hair I heard a knock on the door and smiled. "That's my dad." I said gently.

He shook slightly and I knelt down in front of him. "Come down when your ready to meet him okay? He is not going any where and neither am I okay?"

This seemed to calm Ethan down because he nodded and slowly went to sit down on his bed.

"I'll be down stairs alright Ethan?" He nodded again playing with one of his toys. I kissed his head and ran to my room and through on a shirt and jeans before going to open the door.

"Hey dad! Its good to see you!" I said hugging him. I always loved my father. Today he was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved flannel shirt, his hair combed back. His mustache tickled my forehead as he kissed it. "Good to see you too Bells." He said releasing his hold on me.

"Ethan will be down in a bit. He is nervous about meeting you. I told him to take his time." I added when he gave me a confused look.

He nodded in understanding before bending down and picking up two rather large gifts. I gave him a questioning look and he grinned. "Secret." He tapped my nose after setting the gifts down inside the room.

"I told you not to spoil him…not a good habit for him to get into to." I muttered softly, even though I was spoiling him a bit. Okay...Maybe I was spoiling him a whole lot more then I admitted. Nothing compared to how my brothers and Alice were however.

"Yeah yeah! I am just happy to have someone to buy gifts for even at a young age you did not want gifts…such a stubborn child." He shook his head still smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah, coffee?" I asked him heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah sounds good Bells."

I nodded heading into the kitchen to get him some coffee. Though right when I poured the second cup I heard something from the living room. A little panicking voice and the coffee was forgotten.

"Miss Bella?" He called from the bottom of the stairs hands clutched in front of him.

"I am right here Ethan, I was in the kitchen. Want to help me get the coffee?" I asked and he nodded holding his arms out to me. He could see my father sitting on the couch but Charlie was trying not to watch me and Ethan. Even though I could clearly see his small smile as he watched from the corner of his eye.

I picked him up easily and walked into the kitchen pouring the second cup and putting the two on a tray. "Want a snack Ethan?" He nodded and I hummed softly looking through the cabinets for something he could have.

"Want some crackers with peanut butter?" I asked him as I found some saltines and peanut butter.

"Yeah." he said nodding. I sat him on the counter as I took out a few crackers and added some peanut butter onto them and put them on the tray with the coffee and some milk for Ethan before setting Ethan on the floor.

"Ready?" I asked him and he nodded a bit. I picked up the tray and held it with one hand and held Ethan's hand with my other. As I walked I constantly made sure I kept my balance not wanting a bout of clumsiness dump hot coffee on my father , Ethan or myself. I set the tray on the table and handed my dad his coffee before sitting down on a chair across from my father.

I then lifted Ethan into my lap and he leaned against me.

"Ethan this is my dad, Charlie. That makes him your grandpa….Dad this is Ethan." I said gently waiting for one of them to say something. I only had him calling him Grandpa and my brothers uncle because I did not know what else to have them called. Even though he was not officially mine he was living under my roof right now.

"Hi…." Ethan said softly with a wave before leaning back against me as close to me as he could be.

"Hi Ethan." Dad said smiling at the boy. "Bella told me it was your birthday today. How old are you?" He asked even though it was on his shirt.

Ethan pointed to his shirt before holding up three fingers. "tis many.." He said softly. "Twee."

"OH! Your such a big boy!" He said grinning widely. I forget how good my dad was with me and my brothers when we were this age.

"I got you something for your birthday….and you can open one now and one later…" He motioned to the two gifts near the door. "Want to?" He asked smiling again.

Ethan looked a bit unsure and looked at me. "go ahead and pick one." I said kissing his head and Ethan smiled slightly. "Alwight…" He said slowly climbing off my lap walking to the two gifts never turning his back to us and keeping his eyes on me.

He went for the larger package first. Little kids were always predictable.

He opened the brightly colored gift carefully and finally got the paper off and he inspected it with a small smile.

I turned to glare at my father. "A key board dad? Seriously? He is three years old!" I hissed under my breath.

He leaned over whispering in my ear. "I have been a cop many years Bella.. One thing I learned is if a child who has been through trauma has an outlet. Like music or art it helps. I even signed him up for lessons but that can wait until he is ready" He nodded and I sighed shaking my head. I had thought similarly but not a key board. Maybe…paints or crayons or something.

"piano?" He said looking at me with a small smile on his lips and I nodded. "A small piano…it is called a keyboard…" Wait how did he know what a piano was. I wonder if he had seen one before. So I decided to ask him just that. "Did you ever see a piano before Ethan?"

He nodded. "yeah…when mama…and daddy ames were gone I would push the buttons…" He said looking rather guilty about it. I frowned a bit. They had left him alone? Well I guess it was better then them being there in the long run.

"Do you like the piano?"I smiled gently at him and he nodded. "It pwetty." He nodded again then walked over hugging me. I then whispered in his ear. "Can you say thank you to grandpa."

He bit his lip but turned to smile at my father. "Ank you ampa!" I never realized how cute kids were when they could not say certain letters.

"Your welcome Ethan." My dad smiled at him and then Ethan turned to me. "Can I pawy wit it now?"

His eyes were bright and excited. It was a first. I nodded "for a little while." I then opened the box bringing it up to his room and set it up. "Now Ethan it is not a toy so you can not break it okay?" He nodded and I explained what certain buttons did and how to turn it on. Then I left him to his own devices and went back to the living room.

"Bells? I was going to give you this before Ethan came down." He said before handing me a picture of a man with dirty blond hair and deep blue eyes. "Who is this?" I asked noticing it was a mug shot.

"That there is James. This was taken three years ago, last known photo of him. He is eighteen in there. I figured you should have his picture in case you see him." He added tapping it a moment.

I glared at the picture before folding it and stuffing it in to a draw Ethan could not reach. I did not need him finding the picture and freaking out over it.

"Thanks dad…for the picture and for what you got Ethan." I smiled a bit and kissed his cheek causing his face to redden slightly.

As I went to sit down I heard Ethan playing upstairs. To my surprise he was playing an actual song. A simple one but a song none the less. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Where in the world did he learn that. He had to of been playing with one hand since his other one was broken. But regardless the boy played a good tune. I just smiled and shook my head and leaned back getting into a comfortable conversation with my dad.

When twelve-o'clock came I grinned sitting up and stretching. "Ethan! Were going to Uncle Jazz's and Auntie Alice's house!"

Ethan came down a few minutes later. Dad had already walked over so I picked Ethan up. "Miss Bella?" He said looking into my eyes. "We bring Edward?" I nodded with a small smile before putting a leash on the pup before heading next door with Ethan.

When I opened the door I was surprised by the many balloons and decorations for the kids party. Obviously Ethan was too because he stared wide eyed at everything. The balloons, the presents, the party hats, birthday banner. Alice really goes all out.

Speaking of Alice she was sitting in a large recliner with a blanket over her waist grinning. "Happy Birthday Ethan! Come give Aunty a hug." She held her arms out. I set Ethan down and he walked over giving her a small hug.

He trusted Alice for some reason as well.

Everyone in the room was wearing ridiculous party hats so of course they stuck one on my head and in return stuck one on Ethan's head as well. He was not to happy about it but smiled any way,

The whole party went smoothly enough. Ethan even let Emmett hold him when he had to blow out the candles on the big chocolate cake. Emmett sat down and Ethan sat on his lap so he could reach to blow them out. It was adorable and I filmed the entire thing.

Ethan loved all the presents, clothes, toys, paint, paper, and one of those toys he could sit on in his room and ride around. All and all Ethan had allot of fun.

The party continued though Ethan fell asleep around four on Jasper and Alice's couch. Little Edward curled up against him. I put a blanket over him before going to sit with Alice for a bit.

"Thank you Alice you did a wonderful job."

"I did not do anything it was all the men." She grinned.

"But you told them what to do, so you did it." I tapped her nose grinning.

"Okay Okay your soooo right Bella!" Why did I know that was the exact thing she wanted me to say so she could respond as such. It was a very Alice thing to do.

I laughed slightly hugging her shoulders. "your going to be such a great mom Alice." I said softly.

Alice smiled and nodded a bit. "I hope so..though I always thought I would be a mother first…you seem to have beat me to that…" She motioned to Ethan.

"What do you mean Alice I am not pregnant?" I was confused and probably a little dense since once I realized what she meant I felt pretty stupid. It was obvious what she was talking about after all!

"Bella? You are his mother in every shape and form you just never carried him and birthed him. He is yours…I can tell. He loves you , its nice, make sure you adopt him. He would not to well if he was separated from you." Alice was always very insightful and I loved her for it.

"Of course I will Alice. I love.."

"OH!: I was cut off when Alice grabbed he stomach suddenly.

"Whats wrong Alice?" I asked quickly.

"Contraction." She said seriously. "I've been getting little ones all day but...n-nothing too bad I didn't think it was the real thing..."

I did not respond quickly enough so she continued.

"I think the babies are coming Bella! My water just broke!" Alice said her eyes wide in shock as she looked down. The chair soaked. This was surprising since she was not due for another month or more but the doctors said to expect it since she was with twins and since she was a small fry she had a better chance of delivering early. Especially because she had a few complications at the start of her pregnancy.

Well here comes two new additions to the family!

"JASPER YOUR GONNA BE A DADDY!"

Alice screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

 **Okay! There is Chapter 4!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **YAY**

 **ALICE IS HAVING BABIES WOOT WOOT!**

 **Um… yeah…**

 **OH and do not worry skipping in a chapter or two! (like I said in the AN above)**

 **Edward will show up soon! SOOO keep a look out for Edward!**

 **Edward the human not Edward the puppy lol**

 **OKAY REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Birth and Grandparents?

**Okay! Here is chapter five! Thank you to everyone who has left a review on this story! I cannot wait to get to the new chapters but I am enjoying rereading and fixing up this story!**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well!**

 **DISCLAIMER: ETHAN IS MINE and Alice's babies are MINE! Everyone else is not!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Birth and Grandparents**

* * *

" _JASPER YOUR GONNA BE A DADDY!"_

 _Alice screamed at the top of her lungs._

I winced covering my ears when Alice shouted to Jasper. I looked over to Ethan surprised he was still asleep. Just as I looked at Alice again Jasper came in a slightly worried expression on his face. A rather uncommon occurrence for my brother! He was always so composed. "Alice? I know…but do you mean…like right now?" Clearly he had an idea of why she might call him so desperately when he was only in the other room.

"Yes Jasper I mean RIGHT NOW. My water broke, you need to take me to the hospital…now…" Alice was giving him the glare of all glares her hand around he stomach.

"Right….Hospital…doctor, bag…Alice…babies…daddy!" Jasper said going back and froth from the phone to Alice. Trying to fuss over her while also getting things ready to go. While I was a bit nervous myself knowing my friend and sister in law was going into labor, my excitement over shadowed it. Besides I was trying not to laugh at my brothers actions.

My dad walked in watching Jasper for a moment. I could see the hint of amusement in his gaze before he decided to help out his son. "Stop Jasper. Call her doctor first then go get he bag." He commanded putting a hand on his shoulder. "R-Right I knew that!" He said rushing to the phone. Clearly needing a little push in the right direction.

Dad sighed shaking his head before walking over and sitting on the other side of Alice."Ready to have my grand babies Alice?" He asked kissing her cheek gently. She smiled at him a moment before nodding slightly as well. For once it was obvious she too was a bit worried however I'm sure it was simply the fact they were early and since she had complications early on. Either way it was happening and she was ready I was sure of it.

"Do not worry about Jasper, he will calm down when the time comes…should of seen me when Renee was pregnant with the kids…oh goodness…she was nearly popping Jasper out in the car!"

"Dad! To much information! I do not need to hear out Jasper was almost born there!" Jasper was five minutes older then Emmett. On top of that he was apparently a very small baby so that help quicken the process. Again way more information then I wanted about my older brothers births. They had also gone into detail about Emmett's birth following and I would love to simply forget both.

Alice nodded in agreement to what he has said."Alice! How far apart are they?" Jasper asked quickly and Alice winced as she had another contraction. "Nine minutes." She responded. So she clearly had some idea that it might be the real deal if she had been timing them enough to know that information.

Alice was going to have a C section so she should be getting to the hospital soon. Alice refused to birth though I knew partly she was only joking. She wanted to do what was best for her babies and that is what she felt. Even if she would have a scar from the C-section she said it would be worth it. Doctors agreed it would be better to have the C-section since she had a few problems in the start of the pregnancy. Alice simply believed the doctors were simply giving her what she wanted. Either way she was okay with the situation of having a C section. I think she simply said these things to make herself less nervous about having a major surgery.

Jasper smiled and nodded slightly. "A-Alright." He spoke a few more minutes before hanging up. "He said we should head to the hospital." Jasper went up the steps to get Alice's hospital bag, which was more like a suitcase.

"I am going to get Ethan up and get him in his car seat. I will meet you guys at the hospital alright?" I asked as Jasper came down with the bag. Emmett came in and picked Alice up. I was surprised he did that on his own without any prompting.

"Alright Bella…see you soon." Alice smiled before nodding slightly. Her arms wrapping around Emmett's neck after a moment. "Dad? I think you should go with them…Jasper looks ready to have a heart attack." I said looking at him a moment. He had placed the bag by the door as he paced around the room looking for the set of keys which happened to be on the key hook by the door where they always were.

"Of course Bella…I will probably put him in the back with Alice and dive." He grinned before kissing my cheek and going to open the door for Emmett so he could get Alice to the car. Grabbing the car keys as he walked by holding them high for Jasper to see before heading out the door. "Emmett? You ridding with me?"I asked quickly.

"yeah Bella meet you at your car." He gave me a grin before heading out to Jasper's car.

When Jasper realized Dad had the keys he took a small breath, still looking flustered as he walked over to me.

"Jasper calm down everything is fine."

"But Bella, they are early! Allot of bad things can happen if there early…and..and I don't know how to be a father. I am not ready for this! I have never done this before!"

"The doctor said they would probably come early, I am sure they will be fine. Oh and Jasper it is too late to worry about that because whether your ready or not there coming As for you not knowing how to be a father, I did not know how to be a mother or raise a child but here I am with Ethan. You will know when you hold them the first time you will know how to care for them. Now go and be with your wife! Dad is driving."

I patted his shoulder gently and he nodded slowly "Alright Bella…if…while Alice is still resting when we come back…could I call you if I needed any help?" He asked softly looking into my eyes and I nodded. "Yeah sure call when ever you need but worry about that when they are born okay? Right now you need to help Alice through this. All you have to do is calm down, she is already nervous enough. Ill be at the Hospital soon."

He nodded. "Thanks Bells, Love you." He said giving me a quick one armed hug before running out to the car lugging the suitcase behind him.

I rolled my eyes slightly then turned to were Ethan was sleeping and smiled when I seen he was awake. "Hey buddy. Were going to the hospital okay? Auntie Alice is gonna have her babies okay?" Ethan nodded tiredly rubbing his eyes with his good hand.

I walked over scooping Ethan up and brought him out to the car. I really would need to find another car…unless Jacob could fix this up for me. I could always pay Billy for it. I would have to figure that out soon. I made a quick stop to my house and got a few juice boxes for Ethan and a few toys he could play with as well before strapping him into the car.

"See you soon ALICE!" I called waving to the car as they drove by. Emmett soon climbed into the passengers seat and grinned slightly.

"Still wearing your birthday hat Ethan?" He asked looking at Ethan and smiling.

"YUP!" He giggled playing with his hat a moment before fixing it. His bronze hair sticking out in all directions. I was glad Ethan seemed to enjoy Emmett's company more now then he seemed to before.

As I was diving toward the hospital I turned the radio on for Ethan.

"Hey Bella? Remember Carlisle Cullen? The one at the hospital in Seattle?" I nodded once. "Yeah I remember why?"

"Well his family moved to Forks a little bit before you found Ethan and he was finishing up his last shift there, and stayed on for the rest of the week to get Ethan better. He did not want to make him get used to another doctor halfway through...anyway he works at the hospital in Fork's now." Emmett said confidently.

"How do you know this Emmett?" I asked curiously. It seemed to be allot of information for Emmett to randomly know. Even if he had spoken to Dr. Cullen at the hospital.

"Oh well, do you remember that jeep contest? Well the girl Rosalie Hale is their niece and lives with them. We went on a date last Wednesday you remember? Well she was a total bitch at some points but I just love being around her…anyway." I smiled a little when he did not explain any further when it She was telling me about her family. I figured I would tell you since it was such a big coincidence" He nodded slightly. "I only remembered because we are headed there now." He mused to himself.

"Hmm…maybe I will see more of him then…I'm always there for one reason or another." I said with a sheepish smile before shrugging again. It was the truth. I had broken more bones then I care to remember and had needed plenty of stitches. I grew up with two older brothers and we always were on the Rez hanging out with Jacob and the gang so I tended to get hurt more often then not. Not so much now but I was still clumsy.

"Yeah probably." He shrugged.

"Hey Emmett? Do you remember what he said his sons name was?" I asked tilting my head slightly. Remembering he had mentioned his son who had gone missing during the war. It had been bothering me for a couple weeks now, trying to remember.

"Um…yeah I think it was Edwin.. No wait it was Edward…. Why do you ask Bella?"

My eyes went wide for a moment. Edward. That was the name Ethan had given for his father. Could it be the same man? I shook my head slightly. Couldn't be…could it? I mean I remember Dr. Cullen saying Ethan looked allot like his son had when he was the same age, but really I doubted that there was any real connection...

"oh nothing…I just have to ask Dr. Cullen something if I happen to run into him." I said quietly as I drove toward the hospital, soon pulling into the lot and looked around a moment before spotting Jasper's car.

I picked Ethan up before following Emmett inside. Ethan's head pressed against my chest. He was still tired. He was so tired he did not even react when they walked into the hospital. He did not like the hospital at all. Doctors, besides Dr. Cullen tended to scare him a bit. Either way he simply rested his eyes as I carried him inside.

I followed Emmett to the Labor and delivery ward. We were allowed into Alice's room, where they were starting prep for her C-section. I walked over and hugged her tightly before speaking to her.

"Excited Alice?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah…but scared too you know?" She said gently. Emmett was in the corner with Jasper giving him some type of pep talk but it just looked like Emmett was making it worse. Jasper had a frown on his face and wagged his finger slightly before groaning and stomping away. I had not heard one word of their conversation but I had my ideas.

Me and Alice talked for a bit but she was soon wheeled to the OR so she could have her babies.

I patted Jasper on the shoulder when he came out in scrubs. I kissed his cheek. "everything will be fine…do not worry. Just be ready to hear two screaming babies." I teased softly.

"Yeah…right…I can do that…" Jasper said nodding slightly before going to follow after Alice quickly.

I went with Emmett into Alice's room to wait for her to return, they had said it was fine for now.

After a little while I felt the urge to go to the bathroom but I had Ethan who refused to leave my lap, and I was uncomfortable bringing him in the bathroom with me. Even though I would if I really had to.

I frowned a bit before kissing his head. I figured I might as well take a chance with asking. "Hey Ethan can you sit with Uncle Emmett while I go potty?" I asked and he shook slightly but then I was surprised when he nodded.

"You come back?" he asked softly and I nodded. "Of course. I am going right there okay" I said as I pointed my thumb in the direction of the bathroom.

Ethan nodded and crawled into Emmett's lap shaking slightly. I knelt down in front of him and whispered in his ear. "I got some of your toy cars and a track in the bag if you can be quiet maybe you can play? Ask Uncle Emmett if he wants to play?" I said to him softly. He looked slightly surprised but nodded carefully with a small smile.

I kissed his head before running to the bathroom after quickly assuring Ethan I would be right back. Ethan loved his toy cars and played with Emmett before, as long as I was in the room and they were not touching. I was surprised he was letting Emmett touch him I knew he was afraid of men in particular…I could only guess it was his baby like face…or something. Perhaps it was the simple fact he was getting used to his presence. I really did not know why but I knew he was safe with Emmett and Ethan trusted him enough to stay with him for a few minutes while I was gone.

I found the bathroom and did my business before heading back to Ethan when I bumped into someone and fell on my butt. Clumsy remember?

"Oh! I am so sorry I was not watching where I was going…" A women said as she reached out her hand to help me up. "Oh um…its fine, I was in a hurry and not paying attention either. Plus I am clumsy.." I added before taking her hand. She had caramel colored hair and bright green eyes…just like Ethan's own eyes. Almost identical to be honest.

I frowned a moment. "Um…this might sound strange…but is your husband Carlisle Cullen?" I paused a moment and added, "and a son named Edward?" I did not want to sound like some freak asking a random woman I ran into...but her eyes were so similar.

She seemed confused but nodded slowly. "Yes…why do you ask dear? My name is Esme by the way." She added quickly. Her face still full of confusion.

"Um…I will tell you but…do you know where Carlisle is…he should hear this too…" I said unsure if I should tell her alone or not. While I did not know Dr. Cullen well I knew him a bit more then this woman at least.

"Carlisle should be here soon…" She said slowly. "But what is it dear, you look woried?" She led me to the chairs and I quietly pulled a picture of Ethan from my purse and showed it to her. Deciding she should have at least some idea of what I was going to be talking about.

Her eyes went wide a moment before she spoke. "Edward…why do you have a picture of Edward?"

I groaned a little. "I guess Carlisle was telling the truth then." I took a deep breath. "This is Ethan…I am his foster parent…his mother and step father were abusing him…his father is unknown but I think I just found out. I think your son…is Ethan's father. Ethan named his puppy Edward and when I asked him he said it was after his father…"I frowned slightly. I was a little upset. While I did want to find his family I was also afraid of what might happen when I did. They could take him away from me. Though I also knew if this was his family they needed to know and have that choice.

Her hand went over her mouth in shock just as Carlisle came around the corner.

He wrapped an arm around his wife kissing her head. "Whats going on love….oh…Hello again Bella how is Ethan doing? How is he healing?" He asked as he held his wife, her face in his chest at the moment.

"He is doing alright…um…Like I said to your wife, I have reasons to believe Ethan is your, grandson. Edward's son." I said looking down a moment. "I did not think much about it when you said Ethan looked like your son…only when Ethan said his dog's name was Edward after his dad. Did I put two and two together. He said his fathers name was Edward. James would say it more then once to him…at least that's what Ethan said. James would tell him he wasn't his real dad..."

I explained once more but before he had a chance to say anything I heard a little voice.

"MISS BELLA!" I turned my head to see Ethan running toward me with tears in his eyes. I stood quickly kneeling on the ground and wrapped my arms around him tightly when he was close enough.

"Whats wrong buddy?" I asked softly rubbing his back as I waited for him to answer. It was not like when he had a melt down but he was clearly upset. Probably about as much as a normal three year old might be over something not in an extreme way.

"I…I sowwy!" He said whimpering into my shoulder.

"What happened Ethan?" I asked again. He sniffled rubbing his eyes. "I…I huwt unkie Emmy…"

I was not sure what he meant but I looked up to see Emmett walking in holding his hand rubbing it slightly. I still held Ethan as I looked at Emmett. "What happened?"

"One of his cars broke and he was upset about it, I told him I would fix it, but when he was handing it to me a piece from the car must of been sharp and poked into my hand I said ow and he ran off…" Emmett explained before getting a Band-Aid and wiped the small spot of blood before sticking it on. I was about to tell Ethan that Emmett was alright but Emmett waved me off.

"Ethan?" He said as he knelt down beside him.

"Look at me? Pwease?" He said in the pathetic Emmett is sad kind of voice which made Ethan look at him slowly, tears still in his eyes.

"See? I all better! It was the cars fault not yours." He said nodding once. "I am fine…but you know what would make me feel even better?" He asked his eyes glistening.

"W-What Unkie Emmy?" Ethan questioned quietly rubbing his eyes again. His tears finally stopping.

"If you would buy me some ice cream!" He grinned widely and Ethan giggled a little. "I gots no money.." He tilted his head. "Ask Miss Bella to borrow some!"

Ethan looked at me giving me a puppy dog face. "Pwease Miss Bella? Unkie Emmy needs ice cweam to feel better!" He said hopping up and down with a small smile. "Alright buddy but you have to get me some too okay? Will you be alright with Unkie Emmy or do you want me to come too?" I asked quietly.

"Um…." He looked afraid but Emmett cut in again. "Lookie here Ethan, this is a cell phone…if you want miss Bella we can call her and she can come and get you alright? We will be back soon though."

Ethan looked at me for confirmation and I nodded. "Okay! I big boy! I twee now!" He gigged and slowly took Emmett's hand as they stated walking toward the cafeteria. Ethan holding a twenty that was in my pocket. I rolled my eyes and smiled, so cute. I was glad that Emmett had been able to comfort him.

I then remembered Carlisle and Esme ad smiled a little. "Uh…sorry about that…of course…um that was Ethan.." I said knowing Carlisle knew and I was pretty sue Esme could tell from the picture.

Esme's eyes were wide as she stared where Ethan had run off with Emmett, and Carlisle was watched his wife.

"That's his son…if I was not Edward's mother I would be sure it was him…he is Edward's child…definitely Edwards…" Esme said slowly looking at me. "When was he born dear?" She asked quietly.

"Three years ago today…" I said quietly.

"Edward went missing three years ago… he had been deployed six months when he went missing…so who ever this child's mother is…" She said quietly and sighed a bit. "Who is his mother?" Esme asked quietly.

"For all intensive purposes I am but his biological mother is Victoria and she married someone named James." I added watching her face as it formed into one of slight anger. "I told him to stay away from her…she was bad news. He had a few dates with her but broke it off…right before he deployed. She must of conceived him then…" She said quietly. "From what Edward told me she sounded like a bitch and when I met her once oh don't even get me started!"

"Why didn't you tell me about this Victoria Esme dear?" Carlisle asked. She shrugged. "You were away on business and I did not think it was important." Esme said not thinking too much about her, but I could tell all her mind was on the boy who had just run down the hall. Her eyes never leaving the hall before finally she tore her eyes away.

Esme reached into her wallet and pulled out a couple photos and handed me the pictures. One was of a small boy around three, the spitting image of Ethan, and then another with a young man in a Uniform for the United States Army. I stared at that picture for who knows how long. He was the hottest man I had ever seen. With the strange bronze and reddish hair and those piercing green eyes, especially in the uniform. Huh…never knew I was one for a man in uniform.

I was taken from my thoughts when Carlisle spoke. "That is Edward…he joined the military when he was eighteen years old and was deployed for three years, coming back now and again. Then he was home for around a year when he decided to re enlist. Everything was fine for six months then two days after his twenty-first birthday which happens to be today…well three years ago it was his twenty-first, today is his twenty-fourth birthday…he went M.I.A and has not been heard of since. At first they said he went A.W.O.L but many fought saying it was not possible he would never abandon his country or his men." Carlisle was rubbing his wife's back gently as he explained, the story obviously effected her greatly.

I nodded slowly as I thought about this man I had never met.

"If he had been there when Ethan was born…I doubt anything that happened to him would of. That Victoria women seems horrible…nah she is horrible… I just wonder if anything would have been different…if he had been around…do you think he knew?" I asked looking at the pair.

Esme shook her head. "I doubt it…if he had know…I do not think he would of reenlisted so soon…or at the very least would have informed us...I am sure he would have been there for his son…" I nodded in agreement. "He seems like that type of man…" I said looking over at her with a small nod.

I turned to look at both of them. "I think you both just became grandparents to a wonderful little three year old. "I said with a worried little smile. I hope it did not look worried but I suppose it did because of what Esme said next."What is wrong?" She asked running her fingers over my cheek. Her eyes watery but she was happy. I could tell. To have a piece of her son. Her son that while I was sure she had hope was still alive did not know for sure.

I was planning to lie, say nothing was wrong but instead it came out in a low whisper. "I am…worried. That if it is proven to be true…which I mean...i don't think will be a big problem...it is obvious...but that your going to take him. The courts said…if the child had relatives then they can take custody…they said Victoria has no family other then an elderly father in a nursing home and a brother who is in the prison system…so that leaves the fathers family…and I am almost positive this is Ethan's father." I motioned to the photo of Edward in my hand.

Carlisle reached his hand out to me and patted my arm to get my attention. I did not realize was looking down with tears in my eyes at the thought of losing Ethan. I never thought I could become so attached to a little boy so quickly. I looked up at him and rubbed my eyes.

"Bella? I do not know about my wife but that week he was in the hospital I saw how attached he became to you…and I am sure Esme could tell in the small interaction you had a moment ago. I could not imagine taking him away from you. Or perhaps I should say take you away from him... Of course…if it is proven we are his grandparents…which has to be through DNA even if we are sure… we would of course want to see him…where is it you live Bella?" He asked curiously. This guy went from one subject to another I answered anyway with a small smile.

"Forks." Though I was still in shock from what he had said moments earlier.

Esme hit him on the shoulder. "Shush. Bella? I do not know what happened to that child.. but I know it was not good. He is close to you and cares. I could never separate you. I would feel horrible…" She said before wrapping her arms around me tightly. I was a little uncomfortable from the contact but I gave her an awkward hug back. "It would simply be as if you were his mother and we were his grandparents..."

Just then though I heard Ethan. "MISS BELLA! ICE CREAM!" He called running over stopping when he seen me and Esme in this position. I released her slowly and sat straight. He immediately climbed into my lap staring at Esme and Carlisle with a rather protective look. Obviously unsure of why I was seemingly upset.

"Why cry?" He asked touching my wet cheek.

"Oh…they are happy tears Ethan…I am happy." I said quietly. He seemed confused but I smiled again. "it is alright." He nodded and hugged me again. "that me?" He asked pointing to the picture of Edward when he was a baby. I shook my head slightly. "It's your daddy…when he was a baby." I told him quietly. I had absolutely no hesitation telling him this.

This was his father no ifs, ands or butts about it.

I then showed him the picture of Edward when he was older. "This is him a few years ago… his name is Edward just like you said." I smiled gently.

Ethan was surprised but I was even more surprised when he turned to me and said. "is he dead like addy ams said?" he asked softly looking at the picture. I was not sure how to answer this but Esme took over. "No…he is not dead. He is just missing for awhile. I am sure he will find his way home again. I just know it…" She smiled gently and Ethan moved a little closer to me.

I nodded when Ethan looked at me. "this is your daddy's mommy…you can call her…grandma?" I knew it sounded like a question but I was not sure what Esme wanted to be called. "amma?" I nodded and her eyes teared up when she heard him. "And that's your daddy's dada…" I said and he nodded. A bit. "Like ampa Charlie?" Ethan asked and I nodded. He was a smart cookie.

"You remember him right? He helped you in the hospital…and made you all better." Ethan nodded with a small smile. "ank you….but I no like octors." He muttered softly before looking down resting against my chest. Carlisle chuckled at this shaking his head a bit.

I took out a pen and scribbled my phone number down handing it to them. "I want to talk some more but my friend is having twins and I need to be in the waiting room but…call me. Please? We need to talk…and get together." I nodded and Esme smiled and when I tried to hand her the photos she shook her head. "keep them…for Ethan. I have tons more at home." She nodded and I smiled. "Thank you…"

She tucked the phone number into her wallet and handed me her number. I could tell she wanted to talk some more but I knew the babies would be delivered soon and I wanted to be there when Jasper came in with the good news.

We said our good byes and went to the hospital room with the ice cream.

We ate and we talk and Ethan fell asleep on the floor wrapped in the blanket I had brought.

I was a reck thinking about Esme and Carlisle, but the truth is I was happy I found them, I just hoped everything they said. Was true, even the part about Edward coming back some day. Ethan needed a father. One could hope right?

"Bella? Your going to fall in love with that picture." Emmett muttered rolling his eyes. I scowled at him and was about to give him my best comeback but the door opened and Jasper was smiling like an idiot.

"I guess I am an Aunty huh?" I said grinning and he nodded.

"One boy…Cody, Girl Madeline and… girl Mariah"

I gasped going to hug him. "Triplets? Seriously?" I said staring and he nodded. "Said the third one.. Mariah was hiding, she is the smallest 2 pounds 14 ounces. Madeline is 3 pounds 5 ounces and Cody is 4 pounds on the dot." I squealed and hugged him tighter.

"Where is Alice?" I asked calmly. "They are bringing her in soon." He said quietly still in his happy place thinking about his wife and children.

Emmett laughed pounding him on the back laughing. "way at go Bro! You sure can make them huh?" Jasper blushed at what he said but then grinned wider. I guess it had not hit him yet that one he was freaking over being a father to two now it was three. Though I think while he was still scared and nervous he was going to be a great father.I could see worry in his eyes for the health of his children but I was sure they would be fine. They were Jasper's and Alice's children. They would be strong. I could tell.

He took out his phone and showed Emmett and I three beautiful photos of his babies. Yes they were small but they were beautiful. No hair and could not tell the eye colors since there eyes were closed. He also had a picture of Alice's face as she seen each child. She was crying and happy. She would probably complain about something involving the pictures later but I don't think she would at first.

I hugged Jasper tighter and he sat down and I sat in his lap like I did as a child. I was glad he was still so much larger then me. "I am so happy for you Jasper. " I said with a smile as I wrapped my arms around him. Sighing softly. If I remained like this I was sure I would fall asleep. Sure enough moments later I drifted off knowing it would not be long before Jasper would have to great his wife and go to his babies. For now I was content in his arms.

* * *

 **Okay that's chapter five :p**

 **So Alice has had her babies! Of course one sneaky little one was hiding.**

 **Review please!**

 **Next chapter a couple of months skip then the chapter after that is around a three year skip or so!**

 **YAY ^_^**

 **Oh and Edward in two or three more chapters! After around a three year skip!**

 **REVIEW OR NO EDWARD!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay…**

 **Just kidding…**

 **But review…please?**


	6. Chapter 6: Daycare

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **And yes there will be more POV's other then Bella's!  
Having a few Ethan's POV's in this chapter (going back and forth a few times) and Edwards in the next chapter ^_^ I was waiting for a good time to bring it in! Also as someone mentioned in the reviews, the lack of Charlie in the previous chapter after they arrived at the hospital. To be honest it completely slipped my mind, but I meant to mention Charlie had been called into work unexpectedly, I will go back and add that into the previous chapter when I get the chance!**

 **Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Madeline, Mariah and Cody AND Ethan are MINE! NO TOUCHY!  
The rest are not mine but…but but… ;( **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Day Care**

* * *

I was nervous.

Extremely nervous.

Probably more nervous then Ethan!

Definitely more nervous then Emmett.

Everyone seemed so calm and happy about this idea, but me? No.

Why couldn't he just spend the day with Alice?

Why did the damn therapist insist he go to day care!

Alright I am ranting. I know why she wanted him to go to day care and I knew why Alice could not take him but it did not change the fact that I disliked it. I also knew it would be good for him but it did not change the fact I did not like it.

It has been two months since the birth of the triplets and a week since they were brought home and almost two months since Ethan started therapy with Zafrina. She was a kind thoughtful women who knew how to handle children who have been through trauma. At first he just sat and played with the millions of toys and never spoke to her. It took three weeks, two sessions a week for him to actually start talking. I also was not allowed in the room after the first time, but he knew I was right outside the door and he could easily come to me if he needed. Which he did at least once every time he went.

Since then he has become rather attached to the women. The therapy was working well with Ethan and he was getting better at realizing I would not hurt him, nor would Emmett or Jasper or Carlisle or Charlie. That he could feel safe with these men. Slowly but surely he interacted with them but avoided touching them, other then Emmett. He was working on it though.

Esme and Carlisle were proven to be the grandparents and they signed rights over to me when they asked if they wanted Ethan. Victoria had pleaded guilty to all counts and got a hefty sentence though I wished it were more. She got ten-fifteen years. I was surprised it was so many but then again they said she could be out under ten years as well. I just hoped she never came near Ethan again.

The state said it would be a few more months before they would approve the adoption. They said it was protocol or something. I did not care…I knew he would be mine soon. Esme and Carlisle were adamant I get custody and the courts agreed.

While Ethan was doing better I was worrying more.

They STILL had not caught James. He was still on the lose some where and I was always worried he would come and find Ethan. Ethan did not know this. I did not want to tell him the man that hurt him was still out there. All I said to Ethan when he worried about him was ' _he will never hurt you again'_ and this was the truth I refused to let him worry because I would be doing everything in my power to keep him safe and protected from the evil man known as James.

Then there was this whole day care thing.

Zafrina told me he needed to socialize, get to know other children and learn to be separated from me for periods of time.

It was August 23rd and I started my Job September 7th day after labor day. I had a total of ten days to get Ethan used to day care. This did not count weekends or labor day.

She said we should start day care now, me staying with him during part of the first day, then leaving for an hour before coming back for him, then slowly increase the time where I was gone until it was the full time I would be working. She had told me even if he starts crying when I leave, to leave him. He would be alright. Just leave. I do not know if I could but I had to try. I knew what she said was right. Ethan needed this or he would never be able to go to school when he was older.

I took a deep breath and stood. Time to get Ethan ready for his first day. Zafrina explained to Ethan what was going to happen, but he was scared as well. He had not really been around other children and he had never been exposed to such a place. Though I also knew he was excited to see the toys and other things he could play with.

I walked into his room and shook his shoulder gently. "Ethan? Up and at'em time to get ready for school." He preferred if I called it school.

"noooooo Miss Bella!" He pulled the blanket over his head curling up.

"Its okay Ethan come on, lets get dressed. I tugged the blanket up and handed him his clothes and he dropped them and looked away crossing his arms. "NO." He said a little louder. This was one of the only times he defied me. The only other time was the first time we went to see Zafrina for the second time. He had understood he would be alone with the woman while I waited outside the door and oh boy that time was even worse then this. Normally he simply agreed to what I asked of him.

"Ethan you're a big boy. We are going to school. I know you are scared but we are going and I will be there for awhile okay?" He shook his head and frowned deeply. "Come on I made you chocolate chip pancakes and some yummy lunch for school." I handed him his clothes again and he frowned but he put them on and I helped him with his shoes. He trudged his way down the steps, eyes down cast as he walked.

He was not very happy at the moment but I had to believe things would work out.

I had to.

I set his pancakes in front of him. He poked it before he started to eat quietly. I ate a bit as I watched him. When I was done I put the dishes in the sink and then put a whole dish of pancakes in the microwave for Emmett. I got our lunches from the fridge and handed Ethan his teddy bear Emmett had given him the day before.

' _here you go Ethan! I will not be home in the morning tomorrow, but bring this bear with you and it will protect you! He is my little friend and he will keep you safe! Nothing bad can happen while your holding him."_

 _Ethan smiled like an idiot and nodded. He truly believed that the bear could protect him and if he believed it then good for him._

 _Ethan had not let that bear go since Emmett had given it too him, except when he bathed and ate._

 _I took Ethan's hand and we headed out the door. It was nice out today, for once. Still cool but the sun was out. I put a jacket on Ethan before heading out the door and started walking toward the preschool._

 _I looked down at Ethan and smiled. He truly looked allot better. His bruises had healed and he was no longer skin and bones. Still thin but none of his bones poked out. Oh then there was his arm. His cast had been removed two weeks ago and he was extremely happy to have use of both arms once again._

 _The day his cast was removed was…fun…and I mean that in the most sarcastic way possible._

 _"_ _ _Come on Ethan! Time to go to the hospital and like grandpa Carlisle take off your cast!"__

 _ _Ethan came running down the stairs and into my arms. "Alright!"__

 _Oh sure he was excited now, about getting rid of it but I had a feeling that would not last._

 _I knew how they removed casts. With that stupid saw thing. I had a feeling this would freak Ethan out._

 _Thankfully Carlisle was going to do it himself. He did not like doctors but he was okay with Carlisle now, so I could only hope it was alright. Emmett was coming with us just in case Ethan needed to be held. I could not hold him when he was moving around like a maniac._

 _We all got into the car and headed to the hospital and we were taken right away. They brought us to the room where Carlisle was waiting for us. He normally had today off but agreed to come in to take care of this for us and for Ethan._

 _I sat Ethan on the table and he gasped when he saw the stuff on the table. It after all looked rather intimidating after all._

" _hello Ethan how are you today?" Carlisle asked blocking view of the instruments, knowing thats exactly what he was looking at._

" _I okay ampa." He answered softly._

" _good, good…ready to get this cast off?" Carlisle asked touching it gently and got a nod from Ethan. "Yeah…it itchy" He mumbled as he looked toward me, knowing he had to let the doctor touch him. I was holding his other hand as Carlisle spoke to him._

" _yeah now you can scratch all you want…why don't you lay down while I take this off okay?" Ethan slowly nodded and I sat down near his head, making him look at me instead of his arm. Then he turned on the saw thing and the humming sound made Ethan look and he shook slightly moving away._

 _I sighed. "Ethan? Its alright. It is just to get rid of the cast. He has to cut it off. It will not hurt, it will feel allot better when it is off. I promise." I said gently and kissed Ethan's head softly._

 _Ethan looked at Carlisle and frowned "N-No." He said quietly, shaking a bit._

" _Sit up for a second Ethan." He said in a gentle voice, he slowly did and Carlisle turned the electrical saw on again and pressed it against his hands a few times before showing it to Ethan. "See, it does not hurt. It just moves really fast to take the cast off." Ethan still did not look convinced. I held my hand out to Carlisle._

" _Do it to me." I said grinning. Carlisle nodded before holding my hand and pressing the saw to my hand. The blade was not sharp and it actually tickled slightly. After I pulled my hand away Ethan grasped it and looked at it intently, making sure I was not hurt._

" _See? It does not hurt, it tickles a little." I said before kissing his cheek gently and sat back in my chair._

" _If you're a brave little boy I'll give you a loli pop okay?" Carlisle said ruffling Ethan's hair a bit. Ethan did not look convinced but laid back down facing me, his eyes closed tightly. I sighed softly before kissing his head and hummed softly into his ear as Carlisle turned on the saw again. With the buzzing Ethan jumped and held my hand tighter. I hummed softly into his ear trying to calm him down. I knew this would not hurt but Ethan was freaked out by it. I was too the first time I had one taken off. I was around five._

 _Carlisle went to work removing Ethan's cast and after a few minutes his arm was free. Ethan did not stop shaking until the saw was off and he felt his arm freed from the contraption. Slowly he opened his eyes and turned to his arm, wiggling his fingers slightly._

" _I not hurt…" He said quietly._

 _I giggled softly. "Told ya so." I said smirking at him when he pouted._

 _"_ _ _It looks weird." He mumbled looking at his two arms.__

 _"Oh it will look better in a few weeks…oh look what grandpa Carlisle has for you!' I pointed to Carlisle who handed him a nice big, blue loli pop. Ethan's eyes went wide and grasped it with his hand and smiled again. "Ank you!" He said before licking it._

 _Carlisle smiled and handed me his cast and told me everything I needed to do, all of which I already knew from my own bad experiences._

Well the ending was good but that does not change the fact Ethan was scared about something and that always made me uncomfortable. I was glad he had been able to pull through it however. Now back to the topic on hand...Ethan starting daycare...

* * *

 **Day care day 1**

* * *

The day care was located right next to the elementary school. I told Ethan that was where I would be working. He just nodded and I led him to the day care. He agreed with me but I could tell he was too preoccupied with attending daycare...

We were here a little early since we needed to meet the teacher and we all thought it would be good for him to be there before the children show up.

I walked inside of the daycare pulling Ethan inside and he smiled looking around at the brightly colored room, with the toys, rugs, and books and so many other nice things. A kind looking women with brown hair and brown eyes stepped out from the back with a smile. "Hello Miss. Swan! It is nice to finally meet you!" She said stepping forward to shake my hand. "my name is Angela Cheney. Miss Angela to the children. And this must be Ethan." She said kneeling down in front of Ethan who was practically hidden behind my leg.

"Nice too meet you too. And yes this is Ethan." I said moving aside to pat him on the head and moved him forward slightly. "Hi.." He said shyly looking up at Miss Angela.

I smiled gently about to speak but Angela shook her head smiling. "Hello Ethan…would you like to play with some cars while I talk to …" She looked up at me wondering what he called me, I was sure. "miss Bella." I mouthed and she thanked me silently. "Miss Bella? We have a whole bunch of cars over there and a track too. You want to play?" She asked tilting her head with a soft smile.

Ethan looked up at me and I nodded. "go on and play we will be right here okay?" he nodded and Angel led him over to the rug and took out the track and a bunch of cars before walking over to me. Ethan was entranced by the cars at the moment.

Angel then turned to me and nodded once. "He will be fine…the other kids will be arriving soon..lets get some paperwork out of the way!" She smiled widely and I nodded with the same smile before sitting down with her in the little kids chairs and signed emergency care cards and provided images of each. Just so they were sure the right people where picking them up. I actually knew Angela. She was a couple of years older then me, but we went to high school together. I knew she was a good person.

As I filled out the information I spoke. "I can see you married Ben huh?" I looked up at her and she blushed slightly but nodded finally. "Yeah…I did…he is a wonderful man." She smiled again and I nodded. They had been high school sweet hearts. Ben was in my grade, but they were very good for each other.

Just as I finished the paperwork I heard a little voice. "mommy! Who dat?"

The little girl was the spitting image of Angela, it had to be her daughter. "Oh…that's Ethan, he is new, why don't you say hello Sarah?" The little girl nodded before going over to Ethan. I thought Ethan would panic but no he spoke to her and the little girl blushed! Hmmm quite the little charmer I supposed.

I shook my head turning back to Angela. "She is precious." Angela nodded. "Thank you…she turned three a few weeks ago. "

"Hmmm they are the same age then." I said quietly again Angela nodded before we finished up the paperwork.

"I figure you can stand in the background if you think he can handle himself, if not you can sit with him…try to give him independence though alright? The more distant you are from him the easier it will be when you are not here completely." I nodded. I understood. I asked multiple times if she was sure this was okay, that I did not want to be a disturbance to the routine. Angela simply waved me off.

Not too long later the room was filling with children. Some older and some younger. The ones under three went into the baby room, four and over went upstairs to the preschool. As more children came Ethan seemed to get more and more scared. Eventually when there were the full seven other children in the room, he was sitting next to me with a book in his face. Sarah was sitting next to him as well. I just smiled gently. Seems like he made a friend already even if at the moment he was ignoring her and trying to hide.

A little while later Angel clapped her hands. "Alright everyone! Its circle time!" The kids quickly walked to the rug and Sarah stood holding her hand out to Ethan. "come on it is circle time! We sing…and…read and…come on!" She tugged his hand gently before Ethan looked at me. "Go ahead I am right here." He nodded slowly before following Sarah to the rug. He turned his head as he was led away, biting his lip nervously.

"Mommy! Can Ethan sit next to me?" She asked sweetly and Angela nodded. "if he wants too." She said nodding for them to sit down. Ethan did, keeping a close eye on me, not looking at the other children. Occasionally her eyes moved to Angela and then to Sarah but always returned to me.

Miss Angela said good morning to all the children and then to Ethan before they started singing some songs and going on the month, the day the year and tons of other stuff. I was not paying attention I was watching Ethan.

After circle time she said they could play and they would make a project too. Ethan made his way over to me again, not moving from my side. When Angela called him and Sarah for project he went with some reassurance. Hopefully it got better. At least he was not crying. Nervous but he was participating.

The day went by quickly and at nap time he fell asleep quickly, but after nap time was the hard part. After nap time was when I was supposed to leave for an hour or two and come back. Nap time lasted until two-thirty. Normally I would be here to pick him up my three or four. I sat down with Angel and told her my fears about Ethan and she nodded in understanding

"It will be alright. Even kids with out his extra worries are scared when there parents leave them…especially the first time but eventually they get used to it and calm down. It is good your starting now before you start working…in case he needs you to come back sooner. However I am confident he will be okay" I nodded a little. "Yeah I suppose." I whispered softly. She spent the rest of nap time telling me about Sarah and Ben and how everything had happened after we left high school.

It was a nice conversation but it could not last forever.

The kids were woken up soon after and when Ethan was up and had gone to the bathroom it was time to say good bye. I took a deep breath and knelt down in front of Ethan. Angel had the kids on the rug.

"Remember what Miss Zafrina said? That I would have to leave for a little while?" he nodded a little his eyes wide. He knew what was coming he was smart. "I am going to leave but I will come back very soon okay? You are going to stay here and play with Sarah and the other kids and read stories with Miss Angela." I said stroking his cheek gently.

"N-No M-Miss Bella…stay…pwease…I be good…" he said rubbing his eyes that were tearing up.

I got out a pieice of paper and wrote down 4:00 on it. Then snapped a digital watch on his hand. "When this…says that I will be here to get you. I promise. You're a very good boy and I will be back." I kissed his head. "Love you Ethan, see you soon." I stood slowly and walked out the door and it took everything I had not to turn around and hold him until he stopped crying, but it would be harder for us both if I lingered. I took a deep breath and left.

The last thing I heard broke my heart! "MISS BELLA! NO LEAVE ME!" He screamed rather loudly as he cried. I stood near the window. I could see him but he could not see me. Angela walked over to him and picked him up holding him as she went back to the rug and set him down, still crying, but she gently rubbed his head and spoke to him. Then I seen him tell her something and she sighed before going to sit down leaving him alone.

Even Sarah came over and hugged him.

I left before seeing any more. I did not want to see him cry anymore. I knew he would be okay but it was still difficult to talk away while he cried.

* * *

 **Ethan's POV**

* * *

Miss Bella left.  
Why was she leaving.

I was a good boy.

I was nice.

I tried to make her happy.

Does she not want me any more?

My teacher Miss Angela picked me up and held me.

I leaned against her and cried.

I did not want to cry.

I waned to be a big boy.

I wanted Miss Bella…She was nice.

She didn't hurt me.

Even though I didn't want to cry the tears kept on falling.

Miss Angela set me down on the rug and rubbed my hair.

I did not like people touching my hair.

I did not want her to touch me anymore so I told her so.

"S-Stop… I moved toward the corner of the rug so she could not reach me. "Miss Bella will be back soon." She said simply before sitting down to read to everyone. I was not paying attention even though I loved listening to and reading books.

As Miss Angela stared to read I looked up, my eyes still full of tears as Sarah came over and hugged me.

"You mommy be back soon!" She said softly.

I shook my head. "N-Not M-Mommy…Miss Bella." I said rubbing my eyes as I wrapped my arms around Sarah as well. She was nice to me too.

"Where is your mommy? Where do you live?" She whispered to me.

"Mommy bad… wit unkie Emmy and Miss Bella" I answered rubbing my eyes as more tears fell.

"Miss Ella come back then…she love you!" Sarah said as she held me tighter.

"S-She said w-when tis…says tis." I pointed to the thing on my wrist and then to the number she wrote on the paper. "She come back. I pointed again rubbing my eyes.

Sarah nodded and smiled. "okay! Lets pway okay?" She said smiling holding her hand out. 'We can hear storie!" She smiled softly. She moved her hand to rub my tears away. "We get snack too! Come on lets pway!" She tugged my hand again. I slowly nodded and went to sit with her on the rug to listen to the story, still holding onto Sarah's hand, and rubbing my eyes with the other as a few more tears continued to fall.

I was still scared Miss Bella was not coming back…but she said she was, so maybe she would. I sat as close to Sarah as I could while the story was being read. After story time was snack time. Again I sat next to Sarah as we ate or animal crackers and drank our milk.

After snack time was play time. Me and Sarah sat at the drawing table and started to draw.

"Etan! You make picture for Miss Ella and I make picture for mommy!" Sarah said grinning widely.

I smiled as well and nodded. "Awight!" I took out the purple crayon and started drawing the big white house and then drew Miss Bella, Unkie Emmy, Unkie Jazzy, Auntie Alice, Madeline, Mariah, and Cody and then me.

I giggled coloring the picture smiling.

I hope Miss Bella likes it!

* * *

 **Bella POV**

* * *

I only left the day care to walk home to get the car, it had gotten pretty cold out so I did not want Ethan to get sick. Once I was in the parking lot I stayed there not wanting to go too far since I worried about Ethan. Yes I was very paranoid. I turned on some music and closed my eyes listening to it.

When it was finally 3:59 I stood and walked back to the day care gently knocking on the door. Angela came over and let me in putting a finger to her lips indicating I should be quiet. I nodded slowly walking inside and looked around for Ethan. He was here at the table coloring with Sarah. I smiled and sat down with Angel at one of the table and helped her and the kids make a big puzzle. Just until Ethan noticed I was here.

"How was he?" I asked quietly.

"He cried for nearly an hour, a little less. Sarah calmed him down eventually. He was playing and eating snack but he was still crying a bit until a little while ago.I would of but he got upset with me and wanted to be left alone. Usually if you leave a child alone they calm down more. Attention makes them cry more…he was okay after that though. He did not really talk to anyone, only Sarah. " She said then grinned.

"Mike Newton over there was trying to bother Sarah a few times but she took care of herself." I gasped softly. "Mike Newton? Mike Newton's son!" I gasped softly.

"Since when did he marry and have a kid." I muttered. She laughed a bit. "Remember Jessica? The twenty year old that worked in the supermarket when you were a junior?" I nodded. "Well that's his wife…and this is his son. Acts just like him. You know how he chased you constantly no matter what you said?" I nodded. "Well…he does the same thing to Sarah."

I could not help but laugh at this. Oh that was priceless. "I feel bad for Sarah then." I grinned and she nodded sadly.

I looked over to Ethan before looking back down.

"Etan! Miss Ella is here!" Sarah said and Ethan turned his head and looked at me before looking at his drawing and doing something before coming over to me. He nibbled on his lip before wrapping his arms around me.

"I miss you Miss Bella." he said holding me tighter. I smiled picking him up. "Hi Ethan. I missed you too!" He smiled and hugged me too. "I thought you not come back!" He said rubbing his eyes hard. I nodded. "I know baby, I am sorry but I will always come back and always find you…I promise." I kissed his head setting him down.

"I make you picture." He thrust a piece of paper at me. It was scribbles but I got the idea. "What is it baby."

He explained who everyone was and pointed them out and I smiled hugging him. "its very nice Ethan." I said nodding once. "Can we hang it up on the fridge when we get home?" he nodded again and I kissed his head. "you ready to head home Ethan?" I asked and he smiled nodding excitedly.. "Yes Miss Bella!"

"go get your jacket from your cubby okay?" He nodded going to find his stuff quickly.

Sarah went over to him and I walked over to say good bye to Angela.

* * *

 **Ethan's POV**

* * *

Miss Bella liked my picture!

We were going to hang it on the fridge.

I looked around not remembering where my cubby was.

"Over here Etan!"

Oh! It was Sarah. I walked over.

"Tank you." I said getting my jacket trying to get it on. Sarah helped again, smiling.

Then Sarah looked down her cheeks a little red.

"You come back?" she asked and I thought a moment.

"I tink so…"

"YAY." She said coming closer and hugged me.

"Bye Bye Sarah." I waved and she leaned forward kissing my cheek.

"Bye Bye Etan!" She then ran off to her mommy.

I went back to Miss Bella.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

* * *

I watched the kids interaction and both me and Angel giggled.

"That was so cute!" I said quietly hugging her before taking Ethan's hand. "Say bye to Miss Angela." I said to Ethan gently.

"Bye Bye Miss Angela….." He stared then looked at Sarah. "Bye Bye Sarah…" His cheeks got a little red and I giggled walking out the door.

"So Ethan…how is day care?"I asked and he smiled a little. "Fun..' He said softly.

"Hmm? How about Sarah? You like Sarah?"

"N-No…" He stuttered and he probably did not understand why, but his face was slightly red. "I mean, yeah…she nice." He said playing with his hair quietly.

"You want to go back tomorrow?" I asked cautiously as I strapped him into the car seat.

"You be there…?" He asked quietly.

I nodded. "Until after nap time. Like today okay? Sarah will be with you okay?" He nodded slowly nibbling his lip softly.

Well at least it wasn't a no!

And that was how day care went for the next few days. I would leave earlier and earlier and each time he would cry.

* * *

 **Day Care day 5**

* * *

Today I was leaving before nap time.

I hope he can get to sleep with out me.

I was leaving right before lunch. Hopefully he would be distracted by the lunch he would not notice me slip out. Angela said it would be a good method. Hopefully he would be okay. He understood I would come back but I was afraid to leave with out him knowing. He might think I abandoned him.

Sighing softly I headed into the day care. Ethan was excited to go now, he liked seeing Sarah and the other kids but mostly Sarah.

I think this is what they call puppy love. They hugged in the morning and Sarah kissed Ethan's cheek before we left in the afternoon.

It was adorable. Angela snapped a few pictures and promised me some copies when she got them off her camera.

I brought Ethan inside and he hung up his coat and went to Sarah and the toy cars. The morning passed as normal, Ethan sticking close. Then it was lunch time. I did not bring lunch so than was eating the lunch at the school. It was pizza day. Ethan's favorite. All the kids were sitting down watching a movie. Angela came over. "You should leave now…he is distracted. Lunch is coming soon. Just go home. He will be fine.

"Alright, I guess I will set up my class room…call me if he needs me or something." I said softly. I walked over to him and kissed his head. "I will be back Ethan see you soon okay?" I got a small nod from him. He was very distracted. I quickly slipped out the door. Feeling extremely guilty.

* * *

 **Ethan's POV**

* * *

Day care was fun today. We were going to have some pizza and we were watching a movie. It was Barney! Barney was cool. He's this big purple dinosaur that liked to sing and dance, and it seemed like fun.

When the movie was over I looked around for Miss Bella but I did not see her.

Did she leave me here? Alone. As tears filled my eyes I felt Sarah take my hand. "Why sad?"

"Miss…Bella. Is gone." I whispered looking around, running my fingers through my hair a few times, looking around.

"She be back! Member?" Sarah said hugging me. "Lets have pizza kay?" She said bringing me to the table. I followed rubbing my eyes. When we walked my Miss Angela I looked up at her. "Miss Bella come back?" She nodded kneeling down.

"Of course Ethan. She has some work to do. She will be back when your clock says the number four again okay? After nap and snack time." I nodded before whining slightly as I sat down. Sarah poked my arm and I looked at her quietly. "Pizza time Etan! You have to be happy for pizza! Pwease!" She smiled widely and I nodded.

"Pizza is good…" I said looking at the food as it was brought out. I picked at it before finally eating.

Yes Pizza was very good.

After lunch was nap time.

My cot was right near Sarah. I laid down holding the teddy bear Unkie Emmy gave me and my Spiderman blanket on me. I laid there watching Sarah nervously. I wanted Miss Bella. I always had bad dreams when I was asleep. I did not like them. I put my head on my pillow and closed my eyes when Sarah did. Soon enough everything went dark and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was crying for Miss Bella but again Sarah helped me and we started playing together after listening to a story.

Just as Miss Bella promised she came back when my clock had a number four on it.

* * *

 **Day Care Day 10**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

* * *

Today would be the real test. I was not staying. I was going right home. Emmett had driven me and Ethan, knowing I would not want to leave.

"Okay Ethan come on." I said bringing him into the day care. He walked over to Miss Angela and gave her a little hug.

I smiled. He was doing so much better. Angela said he did not cry after nap time any more and only a little while after I left. I had only said an hour and a half the day before. So it was not too big of a shock for me to leave right away today...however I knew it would be enough to make him be at least a little upset. Once inside I knelt down kissing Ethan's head.

"I am going to go home now okay? Your going to stay here and play with everyone okay?" I said touching Ethan's face as his eyes welled up.

"You…c-come back…4 right?" he said stepping closer to me and wrapping his arms around me and hugged me. "Pwomise?" He said quietly. I nodded kissing his head.

"I promise Ethan. I will come back at 4 I promise. You going to be a big boy?" He nodded but cried into my chest anyway. I used the big boy card allot because he wanted to be like everyone else. It was okay that it would take him time, but he always liked being called a big boy when he did something that was hard for him. "Stay? Pwease?" He tried knowing my answer had to be no.

"I will come back Ethan, I promise…look Sarah is waiting near your cubby, go play and make me a nice picture we can hang on the fridge okay?" He nodded slowly.

"Alwight…" He slowly walked to Sarah rubbing his wet eyes. Not throwing the major melt down I had been dreading happening today. Taking a deep breath I watched as he reached Sarah. I said a quick goodbye to Angela and left quickly after. Emmett driving me home without question, knowing it was hard on me as well.

I went over to Alice and Jasper's house to help Alice with the triplets before picking Ethan up from day care. I started work tomorrow and could not wait.

"How was school Ethan?" I asked ruffling his hair gently.. Ethan's face still red from Sarah's kiss to his cheek.

"Good.." He said as he was strapped into his car seat.

"Hmm…whats wrong Ethan?" I asked softly.

"Mommy…gone wight?" I nodded. "She will never hurt you again, she is gone."

"Ames is gone?" I nodded.

"Are you…my new mommy?" He asked and I stared at him,my eyes wide, surprised he brought tis up. He continued though. "Sarah…say,you my mommy…you act like a mommy…" His voice was soft and shy.

"Do you want me to be your mommy?" I asked softly and he nodded.

"A nice mommy…no mean…" Ethan added quickly looking up into my eyes.

"A nice mommy." Ethan said looking into my eyes. All he had ever known was a mean mother and I planned to change that.

"Can I…call you mommy?" He asked looking down.

"Yes Ethan…I love you buddy."

His smile was worth the last couple of months.

"Love you…nice mommy." Ethan said happily as he hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.

He was going to be my son.

The papers were going to be finalized in five months and twenty-tree days.

I was awaiting the time were I could legally change his last name to Swan and have it be know this was my son and no one would ever hurt him again!

Two months earlier I could never imagine my life involving a small boy who was adorable beyond belief in my life but here he was!

My son and I knew that was how it would stay.

* * *

 **THERE YOU GO CHAPTER ^**

 **6,084 words I think...**  
 **Kinda long hehe**

 **for me recently anyway!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Also I will start replying to reviews, been a bit busy lately**

 **Hmmmmmmmmmmm**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Skip next chapter and you guessed it**

 **EDWARD!**

 **YAY**

 **REVIEW FOR A FASTE UPDATE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Edward Comes Home part 1

****This is EDWARDS POV****

 ** **Before he is captured****

 ** **Then during****

 ** **And after!****

 ** **So****

 ** **Here****

 ** **Is****

 ** **Chapter 7****

 ** **HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!****

 ** **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THEM JUST THE TRIPLETS, Ethan, Sarah and their puppy love!****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 7: Edward comes home Part 1****

* * *

 ** **EDWARDS POV****

* * *

 ** **Edward's 21st birthday****

* * *

Today was going well, surprisingly so.

I was a bit sad that I could not be home with my family on my birthday but my family knew I was where I wanted to be.

Serving my country in the United States Army. After all it had always been a dream of mine, apparently dreams did come true because while it was tough and grueling on days it was also rewarding so I did not mind the tough days so much.

I had placed a call earlier in the day to my parents and spoke to them for awhile.

My birthday was going wonderfully.

That was until I received a call from Victoria. A women I was with for a few months when I learned she was a rather hateful woman. A woman who I knew I had no future with, so before reenlisting I broke things off with her and had never heard from her again.

"Hello?" I said suspiciously.

Then I heard something I never thought I would. Victoria was crying.

"E-Edward?' she said and I frowned slightly before speaking. "Yeah its me Victoria…whats wrong."

"H-He d-died…our…son. He died." She cried out.

I gasped softly. "Vicky when did you get pregnant! You were not pregnant when I was there…were you?" I asked quietly.

'Y-Yeah…three months…I did not know until you left… never called you about it. I figured it d-didn't matter" She said still crying.

She never cried! Something must of happened.

"When?" was all I could ask. "A little while ago…he..he just died.."

I did not know what to say but I asked softly. "Can I speak to the doctor?" I asked quietly. Even though it was odd for her to be crying I was still somewhat suspicious about why she had called me to tell me this...

"Yeah.."

"Hello." A new voice said on the other end. "I am doctor James Volchok." His was a calm and sure, and for some reason sounded rather familiar. However I could not place the voice.

"Is it true?" I asked

"Yes…your son Aaron Gains died shortly after birth. "

I broke down soon after that. Even Victoria would not lie about the birth and death of a child! There was even a doctor was saying it was so.

Not too long later I hung up.

The next two days it held heavy on my mind. I had not told the higher ups of my personal problems, nor did I tell my parents.

I was devastated, a baby I never knew about was dead. Maybe I should of questioned the paternity…but I did not have it in me. I never thought Victoria cheated on me. She just was a horrible girl friend. A horrible person all around and it was stupid of me to get involved but I did. It was a bad time in my life. My grandmother had passed away along with a dog I had since childhood. Yes a bad reason but that was that.

Eventually I snapped out of it and reenlisted to get my ass straightened out.

I took a deep breath and tried to pay attention. We were on a mission. I had to be aware of my surroundings instead of staying in my mind. We were invading a building. I forget the reason. Like I said I was not really paying attention but I had paid attention when I was given my direct orders. I looked to Garrett who was by my side. I nodded to him before following him through the building.

Next thing I new everything went black.

The next time I opened my eyes I would no longer be able to think about a son I never new.

I needed to keep my self alive.

If I didn't I would never see the light of day again.

I may be devastated but I did not want death. I wanted to visit my sons grave…have other children and have a wife and a good long life.

* * *

 **3 years later**

* * *

How long had I been in this prison.

During how ever long I was here they tried to get information out of me.

I gave them nothing but a name and any other information I had been trained to give.

I would not betray my country.

A man came in smirking. "Happy Birthday Edward." A man who had been a private in the United States Army said. He was below me in rank and he was a betrayer of his country. Aro. I do not know why he was going with an enemy but then again I always knew he was a sick fuck.

"What do you mean?" I growled out.

They had me bolted to the wall in cuffs today.

"Its your birthday! Happy twenty-fourth birthday!"

I growled slightly struggling against the binds that held me.

I winced feeling a sharp pain in my left leg. It had been broken more then once in the last (apparently) three years. Heck I doubt it ever healed the way they knocked it around. My right shoulder was the same way. Been broken or fucked up more times then I can remember.

"Shut up Aro." I said as he laughed at my pain.

I hated this man more then life its self.

I suddenly remembered if my son had lived he would be three years old. He had been born on my birthday. I hoped where ever he was he was happy.

Another day of torture began. Aro knew most of the information they wanted but I was higher in rank and knew more then a private would. Shouldn't they know not to pick the most stubborn man in our division. I was dedicated and would never give up any information.

Where was my country when I needed them?

I would not give up. I would be saved eventually…I had to believe that because if I gave up hope...well then why keep myself alive and fighting.

* * *

 **3 more years**

* * *

Aro again walked into the room smirking. Like he did at least once a week but usually more often. Today however he seemed…calmer. "Well this is a good gift for your twenty-seventh birthday huh? You will be back where ever you're from before your birthday Your getting out of here. We are exchanging prisoners of war! Though, not sure how much of a life you will have." Aro smirked and I knew why.

Both my legs were…well… are far as could tell dead. I felt pain now and again, but not much. My left leg was worse. I could not move my toes or anything at all, but with my right I could at least do that much.

"Yeah but I am alive. Your mother fucker." I cursed throwing a glare his way. He could not kill me now. If they were using me in a prisoner exchange who ever they were exchanging me for was going to be someone pretty big as far as I could tell.

Again everything went black, he had knocked me over the head.

"Edward."

"Edward."

"You better be alive! Took me six fucking years to get you back you bastard."

I opened my one good eye and stared at the man in front of me through some what blurry vision.

"Garrett…" I breathed out before my eyes slipped shut again.

* * *

 **2 months later**

* * *

"beep…"

"beep…"

"beep…"

"beep…"

"beep…"

"BEEP"

That annoying sound. Why couldn't it just stop! I just wanted to sleep a little longer! Wait…how long had I been asleep. The last thing I remember was Garrett.

My eyes slowly opened. I had vision in both eyes but I could barely see from one and the other was better but still blury. I looked straight up. The white ceiling. The florescent lights that were not on. The beeping was a heart monitor. An IV bag near the bed and a oxygen mask over my face.

I was at the hospital. I did not feel any pain.

Something I had not felt in six years. Nearly everyday was pain.

I turned my head, it felt heavy.

There with her head on the bed, long brown hair sprawled out around her sleeping face was the most beautiful women I had ever seen.

There was one problem though.

Who the hell was she and why was she in the hospital room with me.

She must of sensed my movement because her eyes opened. Her eyes were the most beautiful chocolate brown.

"Edward…." She breathed a sigh of relief. At least that's what it sounded like.

"we have been waiting for you…."

I stared at her unable to speak

"Edward!" I heard another voice. My mother. I recognized it immediately.

"Edward." My father.

"Daddy…" A smaller voice I had never heard before said softly.

My head turned slowly to where the voice came from.

There next to the unknown women was a small boy, no older then six or seven sat.

My world went black again. I was unable to comprehend anything.

My son….

It was him.

He wasn't dead…

Hallucinations were nice.

I hoped I could have even more of them and that my son and this beautiful women would be in even more of them.

* * *

 ** **I know it is short! I am sorry! I figured it made sense, a small snip-it into what happened to what happened to Edward while he was missing.****

 ** **More Edward POV in the coming chapters!****

 ****And it will be longer then this!****

 ** **Starting a few months before Ethan's sixth birthday ^_^****

 ** **;)****

 ** **OKAY PLEASE REVIEW NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOOON TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU!****

 ** **REVIEW!****

 ** **Replying to reviews now!****


	8. Chapter 8: Edward Comes Home Part 2

**Here is Chapter 8!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!1**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, none of them are mine! Except Ethan, Sarah, the triplets…and…that's it…for now….**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Edward comes home Part 2**

* * *

 **Bella POV  
Three Years later**

 **April 2013 (Ethan's 5)**

* * *

It was the 18th of April and I was sitting at home correcting papers for my first grade class. It was the last day of spring break and being the procrastinator I was I waited until the Sunday before the start of classes to finish grading their spelling tests and such.

Looking up at the clock I sighed softly, putting my work into a folder before I walked into the kitchen to start on lunch. Grilled cheese of course. It seemed to be a household favorite.

"Ethan! Emmett! Lunch!" I called through the window to the two males in the back yard. "you staying for lunch Rosalie?' I asked smiling into the backyard, making sure she actually planned to be here for lunch. Sometimes she had other obligations on Sundays.

"Yeah sure." Rose said before slowly standing up and stretching.

Ethan was spraying the hose at Emmett as he ran around the yard trying to catch Ethan and Ethan's dog Edward, now a full grown husky was running along side him. Then there was Rosalie, Ethan's cousin but he called her auntie. She and Emmett were engaged and she was a few weeks pregnant. I still lived with Emmett, and Rosalie had recently moved in as well. The nursery for there unborn child was right next to their room on the top floor however it was still empty for now. Ethan and I had rooms on the second floor. There was also a guest room as well, along with one on the first.

It was kind of weird living like this but I was grateful Emmett had let me stick around for now. Probably for the food. Nah I knew that was not the reason. He cared and I loved him for it. I could live, paying for mine and Ethan's expenses and electric. The house was paid for so it was pretty cheep. I was saving as much as I could so I could put a down payment on a house. I did not want to impose forever and I wanted a place nearby my family.

Plus Ethan was more comfortable with Emmett around. Mostly because they still had not caught James. I planned on not telling Ethan until he was a bit older if it came to it, but he was persistent. Ethan was nearly six years old now and was soon to be in the first grade. He was finishing up kindergarten. Ethan had just turned five when he found out. I had not wanted to tell him but he was a strong little boy. He had found the somewhat forgotten picture of James I had left in my desk back from when Ethan started living with me. That led to him having a bit of a panic attack and I took my time to explain to him that he was safe and that the police were still trying to find him.

Ethan had reacted as I had expected. Freaked out, refused to go to day care. Cried when I left him, almost like he had when we first started but eventually he calmed down. Still worried but he did not fight me when I dropped him off at school or brought him to day care. Now he activly questioned me when it came to James, asking if they found him or did they know where he was. It was hard answering the questions when sometimes I had to tell him they did not know anything, or they had lost him.

Time had really flown and I could not believe all that had happened in the last three years.

Ethan had grown so much compared to when he came to me. Ethan was pretty tall for a six year old. He must take after his father in the height department. Esme told me he was six foot two and Victoria was a good height as well, not that I wanted him to have her genes.

I groaned quietly as Ethan, Emmett and Edward came in. The two humans shaking, covered in water and mud and Edward was just soaked. "Emmett! Get upstairs and change into something dry, and take this thing with you!" I pointed to Ethan. "Seriously! Playing in the mud and water when it was barely sunny out. It was a nice day in forks but still. Cold water from a hose.

"Sorry Mommy." Ethan said softly blinking his eyes. "You mad?" He asked softly.

"Not at you…Emmett should of known better." I glared at him. "Anyway just get upstairs and dry off and change before coming to eat okay?" They both nodded and Emmett scooped Ethan up and he giggled as he was run up the stairs by my monstrous brother.

I rarely disciplined Ethan.

He really did not need it. He was well behaved and treated people kindly. Only a few times had I made him go to his room or put him in a time out. I knew I could not baby him all of his life. He always cried when I did but it had to be done or he would know he would be able to pull one over on me. The first time I had to had been a doozie of a fit but he learned that even if I was upset with his behavior that did not mean I would hurt him...

Ethan had been around four when I had first needed to discipline him. He had never acted out or needed correcting warranting more then gentle direction, however this time he had not relented and purposely ignored what was asked of him.

 _~Ethan, Age 4~_

 _Ethan, Sarah, Park, Mike Newton son, Ethan Disciplined_

 _Angela and Ben had a lunch date with friend of theirs and had asked me to take Sarah for a couple hours. I agreed stating I was going to ask if they wanted to come to the park with me and Ethan anyway. So I decided to bring the two friends to the playground for awhile before bringing Sarah home. Ethan had asked if Sarah could come over after the playground and I told him I would let him know. It shouldn't be a problem but I would have to call Angela and asked if she wanted to pick Sarah up at my place instead._

 _When we got to the park I quickly went over that they needed to not wander off or go with strangers. Both nodded and ran off before I could finish. I rolled my eyes and sat on one of the benches to watch the kids. The playground wasn't huge and I could see them both clearly along with another little boy which I recognized as Mike Newton's son. Looking around I spotted a rather pregnant Jessica across the playground at her own bench not really paying too much attention to her young son. Shaking my head I relaxed against the bench for a bit. It was nice watching him running around with his friends...well with Sarah, they did not get along well with Newton's son._

 _We had been here for a little more then an hour when I heard a commotion. Looking up I saw Ethan push Mike. I frowned knowing that was not like him. "D-Don't touch Sarah...she mine!" Possesiv little man was he? "Ethan...stop it fine." Sarah responded pulling him away. As he ran off with Sarah I decided to talk to him later, he had noticed me watching and looked scared enough knowing I did not approve and we would talk._

 _A little while later I saw Newton again chasing Sarah and pinching her when he could get close. A typical little boy teasing a girl. Clearly his mother wasn't going to reprimend him so I stood to remove the kids in my care from the situation._

 _That's when I noticed Ethan stomping toward the boy. "Ethan STOP. Do not touch him." Ethan looked right at me as he shoved the boy to the ground and kicked him. Causing Newton to cry. Now while I do not condone what he did I understood he was protecting Sarah but that was not how a child should handle things. I had never seen him lay a hand on another child and neither had Angela._

 _Jessica finally rose to comfort her son shooting a glare at us. I apologized for Ethan's behavior who had his head down, holding Sarah's hand. "Come on." I said simply heading back to the car. Part of me expected him to argue but they both followed without a word. As hard as I knew it would be I knew he would need to be put in time out when we got home or disciplined in some way._

 _"Sarah? We are gonna drop you off at home okay?" I said simply and before she could speak Ethan did._

" _Why Mommy?"  
"Because Ethan you did not listen. You pushed Mike and then kicked him. I know it was because he was chasing Sarah but you tell me or another adult not hurt him. I told you not to touch him and you did anyway. I think we need to go him now. Sarah needs to go home."_

 _"B-But..." He whispered softly looking down in his lap clearly not happy._

 _"No buts. Sorry but that's how it has to be. We need to talk..."_

 _He whined and the whole way to Angela's Sarah spoke softly to him. Telling him how her mommy put her in time out when she was not nice. That he was fine. How he had to listen and say sorry. A smiled a little, hoping he would not be too upset by my decision to give him some discipline. I had spoken to Zafrina about it and my own therapist. I knew it was okay and to explain to him what was happening but it did not help much. I had explained to him before that if he misbehaved he would be put in time out. He had seen such at the daycare and I knew he understood the idea but it did not mean it wouldn't happen without a fight and lots of tears._

 _Dropping Sarah off I spoke briefly to Angela and she wished me luck, but softly agreed the small boy probably deserved some repercussions for going after the little girl. Sighing I stepped back into the car. Ethan was now shaking slightly with his head down. "Your fine Ethan."_

 _I did not receive much of an answer from him and when we got him I led him to the couch standing him in front of me. His eyes downcast and his lip between his teeth. Taking a small breath I held his hands, lifting his chin to look at me. A few un-shed tears resting in his beautiful green eyes. "You know what you did wrong right bud?" I said softly. Slowly he nodded his head his lip still between his teeth. I gently ran my fingers through his hair. He flinched away from me._

 _"You know better...you shouldn't hit your friends." He had an incredulous look on his face. Clearly not considering him to be his friend. However I continued what I was saying. "I have out you in time out bud...you need to learn what is right and wrong." Whimpering softly when I finished what I was saying. Shaking his head he ripped his hands out of mine and ran off to his room.  
I sighed softly when I watched him run off. I know why he was upset. I was diciplining him for the first time and he more then likely did not understand completely why I was doing it. Taking a breath I walked off to his door and sighed when I heard him sobbing inside the room but I also heard him kicking or maybe throwing something around the room. "I'll come back when your ready..."I said after a few minutes as I walked away knowing he had to relax._

 _Around ten minutes later I heard him still sobbing but he seemed to have calmed down. I slowly opened the door and sighed softly seeing the state of his was a mess but nothing was broken and I am sure he would clean up later. Walking over to the bed I sat next to his form which was laying on the bed face down. I rubbed his back for awhile. "I s-sowwy..." He heard him say quietly._

 _"P-Please...d-don't hurt me...I s-sowwy...I sowwy Miss Bella..." Sighing softly I pulled him into a hug. He only called me Miss Bella when he was upset or over thinking everything. Today was clearly one of those times."Never. I don't care what you do. I will always love you and never hurt you. You're my baby." I responded as I held him in my arms. "You need to know its not okay. Your okay and you need to know its not okay to hurt people. Okay...?"_

 _He whimpered as he nodded against me. "Kay m-mama." Ethan said softly. Obviously not happy but he understood._

"I tried to stop them." Rosalie said patting me on the shoulder causing me to jump. I had been pretty deep in thought when she touched my shoulder.

"I believe you…Ethan he getting more and more like Emmett…not a good thing….not a good thing." I shook my head slowly from side to side.

"he is actually like Edward, even if it seems he is like Emmett at times…he is all Edward" I smiled a bit. I liked when Rosalie would talk about Edward.

"Edward was shy….and very…hm..how should I put it. Clingy don't get me wrong I know why Ethan is like that. I just have a feeling he would have been anyway. Edward never wanted to leave Aunt Esme's side, unless he was playing with his friends in our back yard. I am a few years older so I remember when he was Ethan's age, since you know I practically lived with the Cullen's since my parents were great." She rolled her eyes at that statement. After all while her parents were not to the extent of Ethan's they were not the most stable group of people. "Also Edward was an excellent piano player. " She shook her head resting her chin on her hand, her elbow on the table.

I giggled a bit then nodded. "Hmm..he sounds like he was adorable. Wait Edward played the piano too?" I questioned

She nodded. "Esme never told you?" I shook my head slightly. "She does not like talking about him. She says it is too hard. " I said quietly as I thought about it. When ever Esme started talking about Edward she would end up in tears. She truly believed he was alive but it was hard to be with out her son and imagining what he was going through wherever he was.

Rosalie sighed softly before speaking. "I can understand that….I know you had Ethan start when he was around four right? Edward started playing at around six or seven and took to it as quickly as Ethan. I think they have a video some where…I will see if I can find it."

A huge smile spread across my lips. That would be nice. Ethan loved seeing or hearing anything that had to do with his father. I was about to respond when I heard my brother and son run down the steps. "NO RUNNING!" I called before shaking my head a bit.

"I do not know how you handle him…he is a child himself." I teased Rosalie before going off to put the lunch onto the table before glaring at Emmett as he carried Ethan over his shoulder as he walked in. He set Ethan in his chair before I sat down as well.

Emmett then sat next to Rosalie before kissing her head.

They were cute together even if they seemed to be the complete opposite. I clearly remembered Emmett's almost constant complaining after most of his first dates with Rose. Emmett was upset that it did not seem like she wanted anything to do with him. When I first met her however I knew she was simply playing hard to get, which was a good move because Emmett was used to having the easy way out. Getting most things because he wanted it. Not that he was a bad guy, he simply had allot of luck.

As we started eating I heard the phone ringing. I excused myself before going to answering the phone.

"Hello?" I asked quickly, I had forgotten to look at the caller ID.

"Bella?" An obviously crying Esme said from the other line. It was clear to me that she was upset over something.

"Esme? What's wrong?"

"Edward…they found Edward." A new sob came from her and I guess Carlisle took the phone.

I was sure my eyes were as large as saucers. It was simply something I could not believe...

Was he alive? Dead? Where was he? Before I could ask Anything Carlisle spoke.

"They found Edward a month ago during a prisoner exchange that ended up going wrong. We do not know the details. The military finally contacted us. Using some excuse of why it took so long. They are transporting him to the hospital in Forks. I guess I shouldn't complain the worry over him being there and not getting updated would have been worse." Carlisle mumbled. I had to agree it was hard not to have him I was sure but it was just everyday life at this point.

I took a small but deep breath. He was alive.

"How is he?" I asked carefully.

"Alive…that's the best I can say. They are saying he is stable…but has been in a medically induced coma the last month. We are coming over I will explain more then."

I nodded before speaking. "Alright. I will get Emmett and Rosalie to take Ethan out for awhile. I do not want to tell him until I know a bit more and talk to Zafrina"

"That's a good idea." Carlisle responded before saying a quick good bye.

"Emmett? Rose?" I called. "Can you come here for a second? Ethan stay in there I have to tell Uncle Emmy and Aunty Rose something."

"Kay Momma!" Ethan responded with a mouth full of food.

"Ethan don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Sorry momma!" He called again. I am sure he went back to eating again.

Emmett and Rosalie came in a few minutes later and they sat on the couch and I sat in the chair.

"What's going on little sis?" Emmett asked tilting his head slightly.

"Esme and Carlisle called a few minutes ago. They said that Edward was found. He was found a month ago and is being brought to forks Hospital" If he was being transported here instead of seattle I suppose he was not on the verge of dying.

"Oh my god are you serious Bella? How is he doing?"

I shook my head. "I am not sure. They are going to explain when they come by. They said he is alive. Um… I understand if you want to stay Rosalie, he is your cousin…I just need Emmett to take Ethan out. To the zoo…see Sarah over to Alice's place. Something. I do not want him to hear it just yet." I said sighing softly.

Emmett nodded wrapping an arm around Rosalie. "you want to stay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah.."

"Emmett if you want to stay I can see if Alice can take him for awhile or Angela."

Emmett nodded once more before questioning Rosalie. "Do you need me to stay? Or want me to?"

Of course she nodded against his side. "Of course. " Emmett smiled. "Alright…see if Angela would mind? I know Ethan is going stir crazy with out his girl friend. Its been a whole three days." He grinned before shrugging as he went into the kitchen with Ethan.

I nodded and hugged Rose before calling Angela. "Hey Ang…can Ethan come over for awhile. There is some information about his father. I do not want him to over hear just yet.. "

"Oh, really? Tell me about it later. And yeah bring him over Sarah has missed him like crazy this weekend. Their teacher says their joined at the hip during school like they are at the day care." She laughed softly. During breaks from school the kids still went to the daycare to the afterschool program to play with other kids. I did not mind keeping him home but most of the time he wanted to go."oh she wants to know if he can bring Edward. Bella misses him." I could hear the smile on her lips.

Around a month after the two kids became boy friend and girl friend, their words not mine, which was a month after they met Sarah wanted a dog and picked out a husky pup like Ethan's from the local pet store. By local I mean in Seattle. Ethan and Sarah decided to name their female pup Bella. Angela was going to have Sarah change it but I waved it off. I did not mind…much.

Seemed the two dogs were in love. They enjoyed each others company. Almost as much as Sarah and Ethan.

Those two were just so cute together. Ben, Angela's husband did not seem too happy about it but knew they were children. No need to over react…yet anyway.

"yeah he is going to bring him. See you about twenty minutes." I sighed shaking my head, knowing she could not see this.

"Okay, see you soon." She said before hanging up.

"Ethan! Want to go see Sarah?" I called to him and after hearing the chair squeek across the floor and the pounding of two little feet. "yes mama yes! Lets go! PLEASE! Now can we go now? I want to see Sarah! It has been FOREVER MOMMA! PLEASE!" He was jumping up and down grasping my shirt grinning. "Yeah yeah go get your shoes on and wash your hands oh and brush your hair!" I said excitedly as he took off. "NO RUNNING!"

I sighed shaking my head. I was glad he was coming out of his shell a bit, but he was very convincing sometimes. I had to learn to tell him no sometimes. I found it extremely funny to watch him however when he was excited about seeing his friend.

He had come a long way from the freighted two year old. I helped at the mall. He was now a five year old who took some chances and was not afraid all the time. He still had nightmares at times, and was frightened of strange men and he had a few other triggers that turned him into that scared two year old but slowly they were becoming less and less. I was grateful that he was getting better and he was getting happier.

I walked into the kitchen dumping my food in the trash, my appetite gone. I cleaned the dishes quickly before going back to the living room to wait for Ethan.

Rose and Emmett must of gone upstairs or something because they were not in the kitchen when I went in.

Five minute later I grinned at my son.

"Mama I am ready!" I giggled slightly. His shoes were on the wrong feet, and untied, and his hair was a mess. He normally did a better job. He must be excited. "come sit down I will get your shoes on the right feet." He frowned before nodding and sitting down on the couch. He was bouncing up and down, clearly impatient with me.

I grinned before kneeling down and switched his shoes and tied his shoes quickly before grabbing his comb from his hand and trying to tame his unruly locks. It never did straighten out without gel. Once it was as neat as it would get I nodded slightly.

"Alright go get Edward's leash and we will go down to Sarah's house okay?" He nodded before going to get Edward's leash.

It was weird having a dog with an actual name. When Ethan decided to name him Edward I was not picturing the man himself coming into the picture. Hell he still might not. At least he was alive and we could find out the truth. If he wanted to know his son or not. Hopefully he would, if not Ethan would be devastated.

I lead Ethan down the street and knocked on Angela's door. Ben answered grinning. "Hello Bella…hi Ethan." He said softly before nodding. Ethan went behind my leg. "Hi.. Mister Ben." He said quietly. He was not really afraid of Ben but he preferred to keep his distance. Edward ran inside and Ethan followed quickly. "Bye Ethan!" I called rolling my eyes slightly.

"Bye Momma! Love you!" I giggled before shaking my head looking to Ben. "I'll be back in a few hours. Call me if there are any problems." He nodded once. "Alright Bella, and you know he will not be too happy to be heading home." He smirked slightly.

I nodded. "You right, see you later Ben." I nodded once before heading back home. I walked slowly, knowing I was not ready to face everything. A few months after Ethan started daycare I decided I should go to therapy. I had issues involving Ethan and my life in general, and it did help…perhaps I should call him.

I quickly abandoned the idea. I could handle this. I had an appointment in two weeks, it could wait. We had talked of Edward before so I was not completely in the dark. As I walked to the front of the house I frowned slightly. They were here already. I took a deep breath before nodding once, assuring myself that I could handle this and be strong enough for my family and for the little boy who needed me.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts before heading inside the house, seeing Esme and Carlisle on the couch, Rose and Emmett across from them. "Hi." I said softly before hanging my jacket up and sitting down.

Before I said anything Carlisle spoke.

"For the last six years a man named Garrett searched for Edward in private. He knew he had to be alive some where so he searched." His voice was soft and calm as he spoke of his son. I guessed he was trying to be strong for his wife.

"It took him six years to track him down. You see Garrett was on the mission with Edward and when the building blew up. Everyone survived except for Edward and a man named Aro were the only ones missing and there was no sign of them. So of course he was labeled MIA. Since they were the only ones missing they wanted to label the two of them A.W.O.L Garrett is the one that convinced them other wise."

Carlisle took a deep breath before continuing. "In the blast Garrett had been injured but when he was finally well which was around a year later he did research and tried to find Edward, knowing he was not dead. He found out about a year ago that the man named Aro had turned on the United states and joined the opposing army. Garrett arranged a prisoner exchange hoping to get Edward and of course he did. They captured this man Aro as well."

We all nodded not wanting to interrupt him. Knowing this had to be hard for him.

"He was admitted into a hospital run by the military and had extensive surgery on his legs and shoulder. One leg was broken many, many times over the last year and they do not know if he will regain use of it or not. The other leg was not as bad and they have more hope with that one. His shoulder was broken multiple times as well, and probably did nerve damage. He has basically been tortured for the last six years.. those are the major injuries but he also had broken ribs, lacerations and a few other things " this was when Esme broken down completely into Carlisle's chest crying hysterically.

He rubbed her back soothingly as he spoke. "They found him a little more then a month ago. I do not know why they did not contact us. In any case they called today saying he was going to be in Fork's general. He will arrive at some point today or during the night. He was put into a medically induced coma to allow his legs time to heal properly. They said once settled here they would take him of the meds slowly to wake him." By the time Carlisle finished his face was hard and his voice tight. Obviously holding in his overwhelming emotions. I took a deep breath trying to hold mine in.

"I want to see him…can I see him?" I asked looking at the pair and they both nodded. Esme rubbed hr eyes before taking my hand. "Of course dear. You're the mother to his child and I know your worried about him too." Esme said kindly and I hugged before nodding slightly. "I am glad he is alive." I said into her ear as I hugged her tighter.

She was like a mother to me. I really did not have a mother anymore. I did but I didn't. She was alive and lived in Florida with her husband, Phil Dwyer and his three kids. I spoke to my mom all of five or six times in the last three years. She never wanted me but its okay I had my dad. That's all that mattered to me now.

I held her a moment later before prying my eyes off of her and looked over to Rose who was resting her head in Emmett's massive chest. She had been close to Edward when they were children, so pretty much me and Emmett had never met the man but were so very connected to him.

"Should I tell…Ethan?" I asked softly I knew I would be spending allot of time in the hospital and I did not want him to worry.

"I don't know…he is smart I think he would understand. I am sure someone can watch him for you while your down there.." Esme said quietly as she removed a few more tears from her eyes. "I think he has a right to know." Her voice was still soft as she looked at me a moment.

I nodded."I think your right…would you like some tea?" I asked her and Carlisle with a small smile. Esme nodded once. "Yes that would be lovely." I quickly went into the kitchen and set a pot on the stove. How in the world was I going to tell Ethan his father was coming back but was in the hospital and hurt. I did not want him to experience new nightmares because of it.

I decided to call his therapist soon and ask her the best way to proceed. So while the water heated up I grabbed the cordless and called Zafrina. She was number one on speed dial. She told me to call if I needed her, no matter what time or what day. I admit to calling her more then once during the wee hours of the morning because I could not handle one of Ethan's episodes.

"hello Bella, is something wrong?" She asked immediately. I smiled a little, happy to have someone so willing to help.

"No, he is okay I just need your advice on something involving him."

"alright Bella.. What is it you need?" She asked calmly obviously not as worried now.

"Well…Ethan's biological dad was found a month ago and we were notified today. I was wondering if I should tell him, and how. Also if I should let him see him while he is hospitalized?" I asked quickly. Nervous.

"So, they found Ethan's father. Edward correct?"

"yeah."

"Well I would tell him. He has a right to know and should be told as soon as possible. If I am correct in assuming he is being brought to a hospital near bye I think you should only bring him if you think that he can handle the state of his father. If you think he looks too torn up do not bring him. It is your discretion but regardless he should be told and explained to as simply as possible how he ended up in the hospital."

I nodded a little. I had thought similarly. "Alright…" We spoke for awhile longer such as scheduling an appointment his week instead of next based on what was going on. I agreed, since Ethan would need to talk to her.

Once I hung up I went to pour five cups of tea and added what everyone liked, adding some ginger to Rosalie's knowing she was still feeling sick. Morning sickness.

I brought it out setting it in front of everyone. Emmett drank his despite the fact he preferred coffee, I had been too distracted to remember. We were all pretty silent. Once I was done I stood slowly. "I need to talk to Ethan. I'll be home soon." I quickly went out the door to speak to my son.

* * *

 **Ethan's POV**

* * *

I was happy mom had brought me to see Sarah it had been FOREVER since I had seen her. It was three whole days! I did not go to the daycare on Friday, I was sick. Mommy stayed home and took care of me. So I had not seen Sarah since Thursday! It had been too long.

Though when mommy brought me here she was not as happy as normal. I could tell something was making her sad, or upset. I just hoped it wasn't me. I did not want to leave mommy. I was a good boy.

Sarah must of noticed my mood or something because she turned to her mom.

"Mommy we are gonna play in tree house okay?" Sarah asked her mommy.

"of course dear. You go put some sneakers on and I will put these yummy cookies inside okay?" Sarah nodded taking off for her bed room. I followed quickly.

We usually played in the tree house when we had secrets to tell.

Sarah called it ' _our safe place' or 'our happy place'_ Sarah and I decided many things in that tree house.

Such as...

We loved each other

We wanted our dogs to love each other.

We wanted our dogs to have puppies.

We were going to be boyfriend and girlfriend forever.

We had our first real kiss (on the lips) here..Mom didn't know about that one...

We were going to get married.

We were going to have eight kids.

Four boys. Jackson, Joshua, Lance, and Chase.

Four girls. Daisy, Rose, May and June

Jackson and Joshua would be twins,

Daisy, Rose and Lance would be triplets.

We also decided things about my mommy and daddy Edward, along with her mommy and daddy.

We decided. Daddy Edward would come back.

We decided mommy and daddy would get married. (that's why Sarah named her dog after mommy)

We decided I wanted a little brother and she wanted one too but wouldn't ask till daddy was back.

I told Sarah about scary daddy James and mean mommy Victoria.

She promised she would protect me.

This tree house was where she made me feel safe.

Sarah was my best friend and I wanted to marry her one day!

Maybe when we are eight.

We would be old enough then right?

"Why we going to the tree house?" I asked Sarah once we were in her room and she was pulling on her sneakers. "because you're sad Ethan We talk, make you happy and then we play!" She giggled as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Maybe it was. I wrapped my arms around her kissing her cheek before nodding. "Kay."

Soon enough we were in the tree house holding hands.

We did not say anything, we just munched on Miss Angela's yummy cookies. She always made the best cookies. "So…Why you sad Ethan?" Sarah asked tilting her head before sticking a cookie between her lips, with that cute little smile.

"Mommy.. looked sad." I said slowly with a small frown not sure what to say.

"She'll be okay... grown ups always sad sometime, they get happy again." Sarah said with a matter of fact tone.

I nodded a little before looking down and picking at my cookie. "But what if Miss Bella not want me any more and wants me to go away…" I normally called mommy, mommy but sometimes I got scared and called her Miss Bella.

"Miss Bella your mommy she will not get rid of you! But if she does you live here with me okay? I keep safe." Sarah grinned wrapping her arms around me.

I smiled a little. "Alwight Sarah, mommy keep me…if mommy don't I live here." I nodded again hugging her tightly.

After that conversation we finished eating our cookies before we decided to play in the tree house awhile longer.

After who knows how long later I heard Miss Angela. "Sarah come down for a minute Miss Bella wants to go up and talk to Ethan for a few minutes."

"Alwight Mommy!" Sarah said before hugging me and kissing my cheek. "Love you! I come back after miss Bella leave." I. nodded before watching her climb down and leap into Miss Angela's arms. I also watched as Mommy climbed up, I know what Sarah said was true but Mommy looked very sad and upset. She must me getting rid of me.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

* * *

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" I asked immediately when I seen Ethan's face. He was upset.

"I'll be good Miss Bella no send me away!" He said sadly, starting to cry wildly. I quickly wrapped my arms around him. He only called me Miss Bella when he thought he was in trouble. "I will NEVER send you away Ethan, you could destroy our house and be very mean to me but I would never send you ever. You're my baby….why did you think I was sending you away?" I asked softly as I hugged him tightly.

"Y-You sad…you…seem sad, and upset…and and…" He whined hugging me again. "I stay right? Never ever leave? If I do I stay here with Sarah" He said to me, and I had a feeling he and Sarah were having secret conversations. I nodded. "Alright but your never leaving me got it?" He nodded a little.

"But you are right mommy is sad…well not sad but worried…I have something important to tell you."

Ethan looked at me expectantly waiting for an answer. I moved my arms around him a bit tighter and held him. "You know how your daddy is missing and people are trying to find him?" I paused a moment before restating it. "Daddy Edward, not James." I said knowing it could sound like James as well.

"Yeah…did they find daddy?" He asked softly looking up hopefully.

I nodded slowly, carefully, running my fingers through his bronze locks. "Yeah..they found him but he is hurt really bad and is going to be in the hospital for awhile." I said softly, sadly. They said he was stable but he was really bad.

"He is asleep and might sleep for a very long time. I am going to go see him in the hospital tomorrow while your in school okay? I will try and bring you after school if you want to go, alright?" I said softly, hoping he would understand.

He nodded a little with a small frown. "Daddy…hurt…bad? Why?" Ethan asked, worried.

"You know how James and mama Victoria hurt you?" I hated bringing it up but it was the only way the small boy would understand.

His face contorted to one of fear and leaned closer to me and I held him tighter. "Y-Yeah." He said quietly, barely a whisper.

"Well there was some bad people where your daddy was and they hurt him but his friend went and saved your daddy." I told him as I held my boy, just keeping him calm at the moment.

When I did not hear any response to what I said I continued. "He will be asleep for awhile. You will have to wait a little while before daddy will be awake. He might asleep for a long time." He nodded slowly before taking a small breath. "Okay mommy." He said softly and I hugged him.

"I have to go to the hospital really quick to help Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle. You want to stay here with Miss Angela and Sarah for dinner?" He nodded again. "Okay buddy see you in a little while." I kissed his head before climbing down.

"Love you Ethan, have fun with Sarah."

He was still in the tree house and nodded to me. "Love you mommy…"

I felt bad leaving him but Sarah always helped him out. She was very good with him at times when I could not find the right words to make him feel better. Angela had my number and I would not be far if he needed me. Sarah ran out right away. "Miss Bella? Mommy told me Ethan's daddy home, and he's hurt…is he gonna be okay? Mama bwother gots hurt and he not get better." I smiled sadly at what she said. I remember when Angela's little brother was hit by that car. I had taken Sarah for a few days so she could stay at the hospital.

"I think his daddy will get better but I do not know hunny. Just do not say anything about him not getting better to Ethan, I do not want him to get sad. His daddy is getting better now." I said kneeling down in front of her and stroked her hair gently. Angela had put her hair in pig tails.

"okay Miss Bella!" She giggled and ran up to the ladder before climbing carefully. Children were simple sometimes. I said a quick good bye to Angela and headed back home so I could head down to the hospital with Esme and Carlisle. Edward was not scheduled to arrive until around two in the morning and I was not ready to leave Ethan over night.

I brought a bag over before leaving. It contained a few things incase it took longer then expected. I knew Ethan would be alright and if something happened I could be there with in twenty minutes.

I was just coming with them for support and to help them fill out some paper work when it came to me actually going up to visit with Ethan.

It took a couple hours to get everything sorted out, thankfully Esme had all of Edward's important medical records and records in general in a box she could easily bring and sort through. I helped the best I could, mostly with Ethan's information. They said it was relevant in some way. I figured it was because it was his son.

On the drive him we spoke quietly. I was bringing them back to my place so they could get there car and drive back up to the hospital. I drove down to Angela's place and headed to the door knocking quietly.

Angela answered smiling. "Go look Sarah's bedroom." She said with a teasing little smile. "The kids had an…interesting afternoon to say the least."

* * *

 **~Ethan's POV~**

* * *

Sarah and I were talked for awhile in the tree house. I ended up crying about my father and she held me for awhile. We were then called down to dinner.

"Sarah? What is Eddie and Bella doing" I asked pointing to the two dogs. Edward was on top of Bella. It looked like they were fighting.

Sarah tilted her head. "I don't know….MOMMY! EDDIE AND BELLA IS DOING STRANGE THINGS!" She called to her mother.

When Miss Angela came outside she gasped and her face turned red like when Mommy was nervous or embarrassed about something. Mommy never told me what that meant though. Embarrassed. I wonder if Sarah knew the meaning of that word.

"Mommy what are they doing?" Sarah asked softly.

When she did not answer immediately I spoke. "Are they fighting?"

"N-No kids…um…they are..having fun…now come inside and wash your hands for dinner." She gently pushed us inside the house.

I had a feeling she was not telling the truth but Miss Angela did not lie.

Miss Angela made yummy food but Moms was better. Though I still loved her fudgy chocolate cake!

"Ethan you need a bath…your all messy, you too Sarah…" Miss Angela said and I leaned back slightly and shook my head. I did not like bathes.

"You don't have to Ethan I know you do not like baths but Sarah needs one before bed…" She sighed softly.

"I not take bath if Ethan does not have to!" Sarah said crossing her arms.

"Bubble baths are fun Ethan! Mommy can Ethan take a bath with me?" She asked staring up at her mother.

She seemed to think about it for a few moments "I will be right back." She said before leaving the room, returning a few minutes later with a small smile. . "If Ethan wants to he can." She said quietly.

Sarah then set her eyes on me. "Pwease Ethan?"

I shook my head slightly looking down.

"Sarah go get ready for your bath okay?" Sarah pouted but nodded as she made her way upstairs.

Miss Angela knelt down in front of me with a small smile. "I know you do not like baths much. You can wear your swim suit if you want. Your mommy left some of your stuff here. Along with your pajamas, she will be back before bed time, but she decided you might want to wear your pajamas.' I nodded a little.

"Alwight Miss Angela." I said smiling a little as I took my swim trunks from her. They had spider man on them. I walked to the room and changed quickly into them before Sarah could see.

When Sarah came in she grabbed my hand pulling me to the bathroom with her "We take bath!" She giggled.

Miss Angela walked in putting water into the tub with bubbles before undressing Sarah and then helped me into the tub as well.

Bath time was fun with Sarah we played with the toys and bubbles putting fake hair and beards on ourselves. It was a blast!

By the time our bath ended I was actually sad. Miss Angela washed our hair before rinsing it and helping us out of the tub. I still did not like her touching me when I was in the water but I knew she was a safe person.

I took the towel and wrapped it around myself before following them into Sarah's room. "Can you dress yourself Ethan?" Miss Angela asked handing me my footsie pajamas and some underwear. "Yeah." I nodded before going into the bathroom. I did not want Miss Angela to see me naked.

My pajamas had sponge bob on them. Once I got dressed I ran back to Sarah's room and plopped on her bed/ "Okay you too! Want to watch a movie until Ethan's mommy gets here?" We both nodded smiling.

"Good! Hmm what movie?"

"TOY STORY 3!" We both said giggling as we sat down on Sarah's bed. We sat in the middle under the pink princess covers and against the pink pillows.

"Alright alright." She turned on the tv and put in the dvd. "You okay with a nightlight Ethan or do you want the lights on?"

I bit my lip looking at Sarah. "I like them off." She answered his silent question. "Alright…l-lights off. But leave the door open!" She nodded with a small smile shutting the lights off, tuning on the nightlight before leaving the room with the door open.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

* * *

"Awww aren't they adorable." I said looking at my son who was asleep next to Sarah. They were adorable laying there together. The ending credits from their movie was playing. I let the two of them sleep. They were both wrapped around each other so adorably.

"I know the are precious. I will give you copies of the pictures. " Angela said ginning ear to ear.

"good…hey do you mind if I sleep on your couch tonight? I want to see how he handles being here over night but do not want to leave just in case…would you mind?" I asked tilting my head. I could always go and get Ethan and bring him home but he was always so hard to get to sleep if he woke up after falling asleep.

Angela nodded and smiled. "Of course…I'll get you something to wear, a pillow and a blanket…oh and the couch pulls out."

I nodded gently. Soon enough I fell asleep on the pull out sofa, my cell phone on and nearby incase Carlisle or Esme needed me, and an ear open for my little boy who was asleep upstairs.

Just like I knew would happen around four in the morning I woke with a jump. 'MOMMY!" I stood, quickly rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

When I got upstairs I heard him crying but he was holding onto a tired looking Sarah. He said quietly ."Mom." But he was a bit calmer then he normally was when he was alone.

I walked over and sat down on the edge taking the two kids into my arms. "Shhh, its aright Ethan, mommy is right here." I said gently. I was holding Sarah too because she was a little upset. Ethan had surprised her.

"Mommy?" Ethan said looking up at me with teary eyes. He quickly latched onto me, crying into my chest.

Sarah laid her head on the other side. Angela peeked inside and nodded when she seen I had a handle on it.

After holding them for about a half hour Ethan calmed down and joined Sarah in the world of sleep, she had fallen asleep about twenty minutes earlier. I laid them down sighing gently as I headed out of the room and back down to the couch. I looked at my phone and no missed calls.

I fell back asleep

In the morning I woke up and headed into the kitchen. Ethan and Sarah both at the table eating breakfast. Ethan's eyes a little red. He must have been crying again, but he seemed happy in this moment.

"Morning Ethan." I kissed his head gently.

"MOMMY!" He said jumping into my arms. I hugged him tightly. "Were you okay this morning?" The boy nodded. "Sarah woke me up…promised me you were here…I was okay…" He was unsure but alright. He was wearing some fresh clothes and was ready for school. I had packed a fresh set of clothes in case he had needed them.

"Good…is it okay if Miss Angela takes you to school today? I am going to go see your daddy today but you have school. I will pick you up though alright?" Ethan nodded and I kissed his head. "Alright I'll go get your backpack okay? Then I going to head to the hospital. You be a good boy okay?"

Again Ethan nodded. "I'll see you after school…love you baby."

"Love you mommy.." He went to sit back at the table to finish breakfast.

After dropping the backpack off with Angela I climbed into my car and headed down to the hospital. I had already called in for a few days off for a family emergency of sorts.

When I finally got to the hospital I headed to Edward Cullen's room having been told my the front desk. I knocked on the door gently.

"Come in." Carlisle said softly. I opened the door and headed inside.

"Hi Carlisle." I said quietly. I looked at Carlisle and nothing else at the moment. His eyes were red and a bit puffy. "Where is Esme?" I asked as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "She fell asleep in the extra bed…' He said in the same soft, broken voice I had heard through the door.

"How are you doing?" I asked finally.

"Aright…its hard seeing him..oh…this is Edward." He said motioning to the form in the bed. I finally released the man from my grasp and turned to face the bed.

I gasped in surprise seeing the man in the bed. His hair was short, shorter then any picture I had seen. She moved her gaze to his eyes which were closed, and then I looked down to his mouth which was covered by a oxygen mask. Carlisle had told me he had a breathing tube before being brought here. His right arm was in a cast and his left arm wrapped up as well but it was only a half cast. The one on his right arm went to his shoulder. Then his legs were in casts as well. Carlisle had also informed me he had two broken legs and they had to re-break them to put them straight. However Carlisle had told me that they were simply trying to save his legs. The doctors did not know if they would regain the same function they once had, or if they were too far gone and would have to be amputated. So far so good, they seemed to have good blood flow. Only time would tell if anything more needed to be done. His right shoulder and arm were broken but those were relatively new breaks so it did not need as intensive care. His left arm was relatively less damaged then the right and most other parts of his body.

On the plus side doctors had more hope he would recover most of the movement in his arm and still unsure of his legs, but they would not know for sure until he woke up. They planned to ease him off sedation around mid June.

I took a seat down next to the bed and ran my fingers over his hand, and in that moment I knew I would be here often.

* * *

That was how it went for the next month and a half. I brought Ethan almost a month after I had first stared coming. When Edward was looking less bruised and battered and sick. He still had his casts on but he was no longer as thin.

Thankfully Ethan did not have a bad reaction to the way his father looked. He was worried of course but his reaction was not what I was expecting.

 _Ethan POV_

 __\_

" _Ethan! We are heading to the hospital now!" I heard mom say. Stepping out of the kitchen I walked over knowing she was going to leave me here with Uncle Emmett. Biting my lip softly I spoke up._

 _"Can...Can I come? I w-wanna see daddy..." I said softly. Mommy had explained he was very hurt and needed time to heal. She had asked a week or so ago if I wanted to visit him. I had told her no. I was too scared. What if it wasn't real...I talked to Ms Zafrina yesterday though. I think I want to see him now. She told me it was okay to be scared but it might help me if I saw him. So I could believe he was actually there and alive. She told me to go when I was ready and not a moment before. Today I felt ready._

 _Mom seemed to think for a moment, biting her lip before nodding. Telling me to go grab my shoes and jacket which I did. When I came back mommy was on the phone with someone. "I'm bringing Ethan to see Edward..." She paused while whoever she spoke to responded. "Yeah.. I'm not sure either but he is a strong little boy...he will be okay." After a few more minutes she hung up spotting me behind her. "I was just telling grandma we were coming." She explained. I nodded and walked with her to the car. I hadn't seen grandma and grandpa since daddy came home...it was so weird thinking that... I still could not trust it.  
_

_As mommy drove to the hospital I sat in my booster seat playing with the hem of my shirt, then a piece of my hair that was falling in my face. I noticed my mom giving me curious looks from the mirror but I ignored it. Preparing to meet my dad. Remembering that he was still sleeping._

" _Ready?" I heard Mommy say I jumped having not realized we were already here. Looking around I slowly nodded my head and undid my seatbelt. Hopping out of the car when she opened the door. I knew she was scared and I was too...worried that this would change something...I did not know what but I was worried. I wished Sarah was here she made everything better. I was just calmer with her. It was easier for me to express myself. Ms. Zafrina helped me too but she could not be with me as much as Sarah. She helped me talk about things when I couldn't or was too scared to talked to mommy. She had told me no matter what I said she couldn't tell mommy. Unless it would get me hurt, but she said it was a safe place to talk about things that scared you. It was hard but I did feel better after talking every week._

 _As we stood outside a door with the numbers 102 on the door and the name Edward Cullen on the little plate I stepped back, biting my lip a little. Looking up at Mommy after a moment. "I'll go inside...ill send grandma out so you can relax for a minute okay. Come inside when your ready." Nodding a little I watched as she disapred inside sending out Grandma Esme. She gave me a gentle smile. "He's still asleep...but when he wakes up...he will be so happy to see you...that he has a little boy who loves him so much. I know your nervous and that's okay. Now you can say you met him first." She said with a small laugh as she slowly sunk into a chair by the door. Nodding once more not understanding everything she said I rocked by and forth...wondering why I couldn't go inside...I wanted to...I knew there was no reason to be afraid...but I could not help it._

 _Taking a deep breath I slowly opened the door and walked inside the room._

 _He had three casts on...one on each leg and his arm. He looked...so broken. I remember my broken arm...it had hurt allot...I wondered if daddy hurt. Mommy told me no...but how did they know if he was sleeping! I walked closer, looking up at his face...he looked different from his picture...older...and his hair was different._

 _Even though he was different I knew who it was..._

 _I was scared he would take me away from mommy._

 _He was my daddy after all he could right? Mommy said everything would be fine that I wasn't going anywhere and daddy was simply another person to love me like grandma Esme and grandpa Carlise. Though me and Sarah wanted mommy and my daddy to get married...mommy didn't know that yet though..._

" _Daddy?" I said quietly climbing on a mommy's lap to get a closer look at him..._

 _He was my daddy...he was back...and not dead...Mean James was wrong..._

 _Daddy was here...I could see him breathing..._

 _I smiled looking at Mommy. "Daddy here..." I felt better knowing that._

I brought him a few times a week after that day, and when I didn't he was at DayCare with Angela or school with me. The first time he saw his father it was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders and he seemed to be a bit more free after that moment. It was amazing to see. It wasn't a big difference but it was simply the way he carried himself.

School had ended two days ago and it was now Ethan's sixth birthday, and it was Edwards twenty-seventh. We decided to have a little cake in the room. Maybe Edward would wake up…he had been off sedation for about a week. Doctors were a little worried he was still asleep but It was all a waiting game to see when he would wake.

So here in a hospital room we sat around a little table with a cake on it that read, "Happy Birthday Edward and Ethan." It was also the triplets third birthday but Alice and Jasper were out of town for some vacation.

So Me, Ethan, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, and my dad stood in the room singing happy birthday to the two birthday boys. Ethan blew out the candles before running over to the bed. "Happy Birthday Daddy" He then went back to get some cake.

Not too long later I fell asleep with my head on Edward's bed, near his left arm. Ethan was curled against my side.

I don't know how long I was asleep but I felt something move, and at first I thought it was Ethan but I could tell it wasn't. Carefully I looked up toward Edward and gasped softly. My gaze was met with his emerald green orbs.

"Edward…' I breathed out smiling at the man.

He had a shocked and confused look on his face.

"Edward…" Esme said.

"Edward." Followed Carlisle.

Then a little tired voice from next to me spoke.

"Daddy…"

Though the mans eyes did not remain open long for they quickly closed again. It was probably all very shocking. That did not stop us from calling in a doctor.

He would wake up again.

He was alive.

Now I was even more worried.

Would he even want his son? Or would he abandon the boy.

Well she was going to find out because when she looked up again a few hours later, when everyone was out of the room he was awake and staring at her.

Ethan had gone home with Angela, he had spent the night a few times and was okay, usually, and Esme and Carlisle went to get something to eat at a small restaurant.

"Edward.." I said again.

He looked at me in the eye and looked toward the water pitcher.

"Thirsty?" He moved his head in a slight nod.

I poured him some water and moved the oxygen mask and helped him lift his head before putting the cup to his lips. he drank it down greedily. Then he spoke, his voice rough and obviously under used.

"who...are..you...?"

I took a small breath before answering, figuring this probably wasn't the best way to answer...however it would get us to the point much faster.

"I am the mother to your child. My name is Bella."

* * *

 **Okay there you go…**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Ummmmmmm yeah…**

 **sorry for the cliffy... I shall update as soon as I can! : )**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **I will obviously come out with more Edwards POV later with lots more detail from his past but that will come in time**

 **Hopefully I can update soon, if not I am sorry!**

 **Okay so… Review…if you still reading!**

 **Thank you in advanced for the reviews**

 **See you next time**!


	9. Chapter 9: Edward Comes Home Part 3

**Thank you all for the reviews, I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone! EXCEPT Ethan, the triplets, doggy Edward, doggy Bella and anything that comes from their fun! Haha**

 **Chapter 9: Edward Comes home Part 3**

* * *

Edwards POV

"I am the mother to your child...My name is Bella." I heard the woman before me speak. Her words shocked me for some reason. I could not believe that this woman who I had no idea who she was...was stating something so unbelievable. This beautiful brown haired, brown eyed woman. Her hair was currently pulled back and was a bit of a mess to be honest, and she looked a bit tired as well...but she had such a refreshing vibe about her. I could not tell what it was...my mind was foggy and I was rather...unsure... to me this could be a dream...

There was no way that this was reality I was going to wake up and be back in Aro's peoples dungeon. I did not even know exactly why he insisted on keeping me for as long as he did. I just think he enjoyed torturing me. He could of killed me a long time ago. That man had been such an evil man and I could not understand exactly why that was. However perhaps if I were really free... and I could truly continue my life... perhaps I would find out what those reasons were.

Back to my current reality I could remember waking up and seeing this woman before...and a little boy...but...the fact was I still believe it all to be a dream, waking and sleeping in my dreams well it wasn't that far removed from reality. Realizing I still hadn't spoke I spoke the first things that came to my mind...the woman and my son...even though realistically I knew this was not Victoria.

"A-Aaron? Vicky?"

The woman's face contorted a bit. It seemed almost as if in anger...but I could not really place the emotion that was coming across her face. I could not place it. Then I heard her soft voice explain the thing that I had been questioning. "Yeah…he was Victoria's son. His name is not Aaron though, his name is Ethan and he just turned six yesterday."

Huh...that was not what I was expecting to come out of her mouth. I opened my mouth to respond but I could not really get the words out of my mouth. Nothing came out and I did not know why...Then she spoke once again. "I should get your doctor..." Then she stood and took a step away. Realizing I did not want her to go my hand reacted before I could actually articulate the thought. Then finally I said, "No...Stay." I know my voice was not particularly strong but hopefully she understood that I was not really ready for her to move away from me, that we still had to talk.

After a moment she moved to sit back down and I released a small relieved breath at her movement. "Alright..." She said after a moment, her deep chocolate brown eyes meeting mine. Finally I found the words I had been trying to find. "How...you...he died..." I'm sure I looked rather confused as I tried to explain what I had believed for so long.

"You knew about him? Did you think he died?"

Nodding after a moment, I finally responded. "Vic...toria...called...said he died...doctor...um...James? Said it too..." I'm sure the way I was talking made me sound stupid of unsure, when in reality I remembered that day like it was yesterday...however I could not get my thoughts out in a way that I was happy about. It frustrated me beyond belief that I could not say what I wanted to say.

The look on her...Bella's face changed back to that look of anger and a bit of sadness...yes that was the other emotion that had been showing on her face when I mentioned Victoria earlier. She then spoke, her voice rushing through with what she wanted to get out. It was hard for her to keep up but I defiantly got the gist of it."James….he is..damn it he is a bastard, he and Victoria were married. Three years ago I met your son and Victoria..she had slapped him and he had an obviously broken arm. I took him and called the cops. She was arrested but James is still on the run. They both hurt him allot" It took be a few moments to finally comprehend everything that she had said. Basically...Victoria lied to me about Aaron...Ethan...that he hadn't died and that he had survived. James wasn't really a doctor he was simply her husband and he told me they had died so I would believe him...then proceeded to abuse my babyboy for almost three years before this beautiful angel of a woman saved him. Looking at her I finally spoke, finding my voice quickly. "Bastards..." After another minute I spoke again.

"Can...I...see him?" I asked knowing I probably sounded nervous or still a bit upset, but I did want to see him and really realize this wasn't a dream...I still was not sure. It seemed so unbelievable to me that she would be here and this was a reality.

"He is not here right now. He is sleeping over his friend's house tonight…I was going to up there to stay with him as well. Unless you want me to stay here? He will be brought here tomorrow…" Was her response. I felt a bit disappointing that he was not here but I figured being in a hospital everyday all day...wait why was I assuming SHE was here everyday all day. A small smile came to my lips as I felt her finger moving along my hand, so with the knowledge my son would be here tomorrow I spoke what I wished.

"Stay

The next few minutes were a bit of a blur, between Bella calling my mom and dad, which was rather hard for me to handle.

"M-Mon..." I said quietly when the phone was brought to my ear for me. A small smile coming to my lips. My mothers response was everything I expected it to be and if I had been holding the phone I would have pulled it away from my ear. Her scream caused me to wince slightly. Nothing had changed it seemed. It seems my dad realized why my mom had screamed because his response to her voice was. "Esme! I'm sure he does not want to hear your screaming." A smiled a little at that. Even though he said that I could tell he was feeling just as much as she was...just not screaming to express it. "Hey son...good to have you back." Dad said. I responded with a simple. "Hi dad."

After a few more minutes Bella hung up promising they were on there way. Yawning softly I could feel sleep coming to me again...and I was not ready to succumb to that. I just couldn't. Not yet. As the doctor walked into the room I sighed putting my head back.

As the door to my hospital room opened I looked over. I really had not taken my eyes off of Bella the whole time I was awake. Like she was my link to this reality. "Well...Good to see you awake. It has been awhile." He mused I simply looked at him for a moment. What did he mean by that? "I'll explain a bit after I look you over...Miss Swan?" Huh...so her name was Bella Swan? I wonder if Bella was short for something..."Would you give us a few moments?" My mouth moved before my brain could. "No...I...I want her here." I needed somebody with me.

The doctor sighed softly but nodded in agreement. Then the questions began.

"What's your full name?"

"Edward...Anthony...Cullen." The words took me longer to find then they really should have.

"Good. How old are you Edward and do you know how long you were away?" The doctor made it sound like some kind of vacation I had been away on.

"Twenty-six...or twenty-seven...HE" I spat the last word with a bit of anger. "Said I would be home by my twenty-seventh birthday...so...six years..."

"Today is your birthday...so you're twenty-seven today...very good..." After that he lowered the bed once more, so I was laying flat staring at the white ceiling. "Are you in any pain?"

Shaking my head slightly I responded. "No...I...I feel kind of numb...actually" I murmured softly. Thinking about it everything felt very...heavy and I did not enjoy that feeling at all. Looking to my right I noticed for the first time the cast on my arm...which probably meant my legs were in the same condition I supposed.

"You're on some heavy duty pain medication so it is pretty normal." He responded calmly. Looking back at the ceiling he poked my right foot, I could barely feel it. "Can you feel this?" He asked. I nodded in response. "Where am I touching Edward." Sighing I responded. Eyes to the ceiling. "Foot...right." He proceeded to do this with every other limb. Great-fully I could feel all of them. However my right foot was by far the weakest response. Compared to him he poked my left foot, which was almost painful my right foot barely felt like a tickle. However it was something I supposed. He then started explaining that I had been in a coma for a couple of months now while my body started healing and recovering from the trauma.

Before he could get into too much detail my mom burst into the room running full speed to me. "Edward!" Her voice was full of relief and just plain happiness. I had that I worried them as much as I had. I barely heard the doctor tell everyone that I needed rest, which suddenly I felt even more exhausted then I had been before. I felt my bed move up just enough so my mom could hug me and I smiled softly to Bella who had been the cause. My hand still grasping hers.

As my dad walked in my eyes met his and I felt even worse for worrying my family...what had the last six years been like for them. Dad walked over patting me on the shoulder. Not much was said but as Bella pulled her hand away I squeezed harder. Soon enough my mom and dad were heading home. I knew I had not been good conversation right now. I was simply too exuasted and my head was full of new information. I did however whisper a quick goodbye and I love you to my parents. When they were gone Bella turned out the lights, laid down my bed and as I lay there looking into her eyes I felt darkness consume me once again. 

Bella's POV"

I had moved his bed earlier into a slightly seated position so he could at least look at me better and drink his water. Doctors had said it would be fine to do so. As looked at me with a slightly confused expression as if trying to decide exactly what he had been told. When I opened my mother to explain myself knowing it was not the best way to introduce myself, he started speaking.

"A-Aaron? Vicky?" Was what he responded with.

I frowned hearing Victoria's name. So maybe he did know he had a son, I nodded. "Yeah…he was Victoria's son. His name is not Aaron though, his name is Ethan and he just turned six yesterday."

He frowned as he opened and shut his mouth a few times obviously unsure of what he was being told. "I should get your doctor." I said quietly before standing slowly.

His fingers gripped my hand which was still on his. I was surprised when he did this."No…stay."

Well at least his left hand moved. I sat down slowly before looking into his eyes. "Alright…"

"How…you…he died." He said and I frowned a bit trying to figure out the meaning.

"You knew about him? Did you think he died?"

He nodded his head slowly. "Vick…toria… called ...said he died…doctor, James…said it too." His speech was slow and unsure, clearly trying to articulate his thoughts in such a way I could understand them.

"James….he is..damn it he is a bastard, he and Vitoria were married. Three years ago I met your son and Victoria..she had slapped him and he had an obviously broken arm. I took him and called the cops. She was arrested but James is still on the run. They both hurt him allot" I said in a rush not sure if he caught it all, or if it was something he wanted to know. Again I knew I should of found a doctor or at least called Carlisle and ask if it was okay that I told him this so soon.

A scowl came to his face as he looked at me, ""Bastards." His voice was a bit stronger when he said that word. "Can…I…see him?" He asked softly, his voice still rough.

"He is not here right now. He is sleeping over his friend's house tonight…I was going to up there to stay with him as well. Unless you want me to stay here? He will be brought here tomorrow…" I said quietly running my fingers over his hand.

"Stay…" I nodded again with a small smile.

"I am going to call your parents alright? I have to buzz a doctor as well. They told me if you woke up again to call them, your parents and your doctor." I said in the same gentle voice. He nodded again. I could tell he was exhausted, his eyes were drooping. He was fighting it. I picked up the hospital phone and called Carlisle and Esme.

"Hello?" Esme said into the phone, her mood a little better since she had seen her sons' eyes this morning.

"Hi Esme…are you guys on your way back yet?" I asked her.

"Yeah around four minutes away, why?"

"Oh well…Edward woke up. I wanted to tell you," I said to her as I leaned against the chair. "He is awake!" She said loudly. I could almost see her jumping in her seat. "Here…"

I held the phone against Edward's ear. "Your mom, say hi." I told him and he nodded slightly.

"M-Mom." His voice was rough, quiet, but very emotional.

I could almost hear her scream through the phone, and I saw Edward wince at the loudness.

A few moments later. "Hi, Dad." He said quietly as well.

I soon talked to them and then hung up before pushing the buzzer for a nurse and told her to send a doctor in.

Not too long later, Edward's doctor walked into the room, smiling, when he seen him awake. "Well good to see you awake, it's been awhile."

Edward looked at him confused.

"I'll explain after I look you over. "Miss Swan? Would you give us a few moments?" Edward spoke before I had a chance. "No...I w-want her here." He said sternly.

The doctor sighed but nodded before looking down at Edward. "Are you in any pain?"

"What's your full name?"

"Edward...Anthony...Cullen."

"Good. How old are you Edward and do you know how long you were away?" The doctor simply seemed to be going through a list of questions. As if checking how much he knew or remembered about his time away. My eyes however did not leave his as he continued looking at the ceiling answering the questions in an almost monotone voice except when he found some emotion in what he said.

"Twenty-six...or twenty-seven...HE" He had spoken that word with such anger before continuing with what he was saying. "Said I would be home by my twenty-seventh birthday...so...six years..."

"Today is your birthday...so you're twenty-seven today...very good..." After that he lowered the bed once more, so Edward was laying flat."Are you in any pain?"

Shaking his head slightly seemingly unsure of how he was responding. As if he was unsure of exactly how he had been feeling. "No...I...I feel kind of numb...actually" His voice quiet as he spoke.

"You're on some heavy duty pain medications...so that is normal." The doctor responded after a moment to his statement. I watched as the doctor took out some almost needle like thing and proceeded to poke Edward's foot before asking. "Can you feel this?" He asked. Edward nodded in response. "Where am I touching Edward." Sighing he finally responded. Eyes to the ceiling. That went on with the other foot and then his right arm. He then began explaining what had happened and how he had been in a coma and such. All information I had heard before so I watched his face as he took in the information. Before much was said Esme burst into the room. "Edward." She ran over and kissed his cheek.

"A few minutes then Edward will need to sleep." The doctor commanded before leaving the room.

I nodded. Carlisle walked in as well, tears in his eyes as he walked to his son as well. I felt like I was intruding on an intimate family moment but Edward still had his fingers wrapped around mine, as if trying to keep me here. My suspicions were proven when I tried to remove my hand, whenever I tried he grasped mine tighter.

After the tears dried, I told Esme and Carlisle they should head home, that I would stay here tonight with him. They reluctantly agreed knowing he would be there the next day. He did not say anything else. Edward just watched me until he fell asleep. I smiled slightly and soon enough I fell asleep as well.

I only awoke when Esme rested her hand on my shoulder the next morning. "Wake up Bella…you should head home and get changed and showered and get Ethan ready." I yawned quietly looking at him again. "Aright…call me if he wakes up…okay?"

Esme nodded with a small smile. "Of course hunny," I smiled again before standing slowly and stretching. 

I really did not need to leave, but I knew I should go check on Ethan. I hugged Esme and Carlisle before making sure they were alright, and then I went home, showered and changed into some fresh clothes. I then went to Angela's house. "How was he last night?" I asked after saying hello.

"He woke up twice…but Sarah seemed to calm him down before he got too bad." He was doing better then. I walked into the kitchen and grinned when Ethan ran to me.

"Mommy!" He said as excited as always.

"Hi baby, you sleep okay last night?" He nodded and held onto my leg. I bent down and picked him up, kissing his head.

"Your daddy woke up…he wants to see you. Want to go and see him?" Of course he nodded excitedly, but then he looked a little shy. "Um…did he really want to see me?" I nodded. "Yeah..I told him I would bring you this morning…he woke up last night. You going to bring him the gift you made for his birthday today?"

Ethan thought a moment then nodded slowly. "But what if he doesn't like it?" I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. "He will love it, now go finish your breakfast okay? Grandma Esme will call when your daddy wakes up."

Ethan nodded and ran to the table to finish.

"Hey Angela…how are the puppies and Bella doing?" It sounded so strange calling a dog by my name!

Oh…after Bella and Edward's little play time a couple months ago she had given birth to six healthy puppies. Ethan and Sarah's wish had come true, they got their dogs to fall in love and have babies.

"There good, still haven't opened their eyes, well a few of them have, and a couple are starting to try and walk." She said nodding a bit before rolling her eyes. "When all this cools down you get the puppies!" She teased me. I shook my head. "No way! I'll give one to Edward when he gets out though."

She rolled her eyes again before going back into the kitchen. I just laughed quietly before going to sit next to Ethan and watched him eat. I had eaten a bagel before coming over. Around ten minutes later my phone vibrated and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Bella? Its me Esme…Edward woke up and is wondering where you were…said something about it not wanting it to be a hallucination or something like that…" I let out a small, somewhat nervous giggle. Glad that he was asking for me...us...and also just the fact he used the word hallucination for some reason. I should of expected that honestly. He had woken up last night and all this was laid on him in a matter of an hour. Not much time at all. "Alright…I am coming. Ethan is done eating. "

"Alright, take your time, they took him for a test, should be back within the hour."

Oh okay, that would give me a little bit to get Ethan ready and into a proper jacket, instead of what I was going to do. I was going to just throw him in the car and run off to the hospital. I shook my head at the thought.

"Alright Esme…I will be there soon."

"Okay hun."

I hung up after a few more moments and sighed gently. After I had gotten home, when I was all alone, I finally thought of what I had felt when Edward had woken up. I felt some type of electrical shock when he grabbed my hand. Not the physical kind that involves static shock, the emotional kind that made me all tingly inside.

Sighing mentally, I shook my head and turned back to my son as he ate the last bite of breakfast. "Want to head home and get cleaned up before going to see your daddy? We can go get your present for him as well," I said before ruffling my sons hair gently. I just hoped Edward would not be disappointed when he seen his son. Yes, I knew this was a horrible way to think about the man, but I could not help but let my mind wander to everything that could possibly go wrong when the two of them met for the first time.

Of course Ethan nodded enthusiastically and went to say good bye to his girlfriend before running back to me, wanting me to pick him up. Of course I did. I could tell he was excited, he had been waiting months, but he was also very nervous and scared. His excitement would not last us through the time between getting ready and getting to the hospital. I was sure of it. He was going to start thinking about it and then he was going to start getting scared. He was definitely better about many of his struggles but this was one I knew would be hard. Meeting new people...especially men...always had an effect on him. I was confident once he got in there and relaxed he would quickly warm up to his father.

"Bye Angela! Sorry for the trouble last night! I'll see you on Monday when I drop Ethan off at the day care," I informed her, and she nodded before waving. Yeah I did not work in the summers, but Ethan's therapist said it was good for him to go during the summer and socialize with other children. So I brought him for half days so he could play with his friends and Sarah.

"Okay, see you Monday Ethan."

Ethan waved to Angela before snuggling into my shoulder. He was still somewhat small for his age, so it was not difficult to carry him for short periods of time. I decided I would relish in that small fact for now. It would not be long before he was too big for me to carry. His father was tall and Victoria was as well so I was sure he would hit a growth spurt any day now. For now he was still my little boy.

I headed home, I did not saying anything I was just holding him and rubbing his back gently. Once we were home I brought Ethan to the bathroom and washed him gently. I did not give him a bath; I just washed his face and hands, which he could do himself but I felt right now he needed just someone there, offering silent comfort to the boy.

"Go get your gift bud; I am going to go talk to Uncle Emmett." The small boy nodded and went to his room.

"EMMETT," I called, hoping to hear a response. I had not seen him when I came in before. He had been upset recently.

"In the kitchen Bella!"

As I walked down the stairs toward the kitchen, I let my mind wander to the different things that had happened in the past day and a half. I could only come to the conclusion Ethan would probably need a therapy session soon. He had been doing so good lately, especially with seeing his father who was in critical condition.

After getting into the kitchen I knew my brother was upset. So I asked what I had known would be bothering him, Rosalie.

"How is Rosalie Emmett?"

"She retreated into herself again, being bitter…she was okay yesterday…Well not completely but she was better then she has been. I am worried about her Bella, I do not know what to say. I can not tell her it will be okay when I do not even know."

I slowly climbed into my monster of a brothers lap and wrapped my arms around him when he put his head on my shoulder.

"I know Emmett. It will take time, but she will be okay eventually. You'll be okay too" I said gently as I rubbed his back. I really did not know what to say. Around a week or two after we found out about Edward, Rosalie fell down the steps and into a table and lost the baby. She refused any treatment after the paramedics arrived and told her she was likely suffering from a miscarriage. She locked herself in her room for three days before Emmett broke the door down and went inside. He needed to make sure she was really okay, even if he himself wasn't.

"It's just…The baby wasn't planned but was already so loved…" Emmett said softly. I nodded and kissed his cheek. I truly worried about the two. Rosalie still had not been checked by an actual doctor, which she had to be checked soon to make sure she was, in a physical aspect at least, okay. "I know Emmett…I know. You should go upstairs and check on her. I have to go see Edward. He woke up last night and wanted to see Ethan. Go spend some time with Rose…watch some movies…or something. I will be back soon." I hugged him tightly after he agreed. The first time I had ever seen Emmett cry,(as an adult that is, when he was a child he was some what of a cry baby) was when he found out about the baby. He broke down and cried. All I could do was hold him, and tell him I was there for him.

After watching Emmett climb the stairs, I headed into the living room and toward the front door where I could see Ethan standing by the door, holding the bag the contained the two small gifts he had made him.

He was still very quiet so I knew something was wrong. It was not the normal quiet I was used to. Normally if I asked him a question he would snap out of his little mood, but when I spoke to him today he still had the same look as he answered.

I knelt down in front of him, kissing his head gently. "You ready to go Ethan?" He nodded his head. I could tell however it was more of a hesitant nod instead of his more enthusiastic one when he first found out. He had clearly been thinking too much about this. Which I had expected.

"Do you want to go?" Again he nodded but not immediately, only after a few moments.

"Okay, answer me with your words Ethan. Whats wrong and do you want to go see your daddy?" I knew once I got him talking he would let out what he was feeling. If he could simply not talk then he did not have to tell me what he was really feeling. After awhile I came up with the system of getting him to talk instead of simply nodding.

He nodded but then remembered what I had said. Slowly but surely he started talking. "Y-Yeah…I want to see him but…what, what if he does not like me? What if he wants me to go away? And what if he yells like daddy James? What if he does not like what I have for him? I, I am scared mommy. " By the end of his statement his eyes were starting to tear. I wrapped my arms around him and spoke to him in a gentle voice.

"Shh, its alright baby, he will like you, and he won't yell, and he will like what you made him, and he will be nice okay? He wants to see you. He asked about you last night and even this morning Grandma Esme called because he wanted to see you. Is there anything that will make you feel better?" Ethan nodded again, slowly.

"Words," I reminded him.

"I want Sarah, can Sarah come mommy?"

I sighed quietly and thought about it. I knew he should not rely on Sarah all the time, and there have been many a time I told him no, but this time...I understood. "Let me call Miss Angela and ask her okay?" Ethan nodded his head and rubbed his eyes.

After a relatively short phone call, Angela agreed to allow Angela to come. She had gone with Ethan that first day he had seen Edward, and she had seen Angela's brother in the hospital before he died, plus Edward did not look that bad by the time I brought Ethan to see him.

"She said Sarah can come, alright?"

Finally I got a smile from my boy. "Yes Mommy!"

I rolled my eyes and got him strapped into his booster seat before climbing into the driver's seat. First I drove to Angela's house to pick up Sarah. It did not take long since they only live like a minute and a half away by car. "Angela? I can have Sarah sleep over tonight so you and Ben can have some alone time for once. Since Ethan is always over there, I figure I can take Sarah for the night."

Angela gave me a grateful look. "Oh that would be lovely! Thank you Bella, I have a bag packed for when she goes on sleep overs, let me just grab it for you okay?" I nodded and a few minutes later I was off, two chattering kids in the back seat. I could still see the nervousness in Ethan's eyes but at least he was smiling again.

It took only about fifteen minutes to get to the hospital, and when we arrived at the hospital Ethan once again looked petrified.

I helped both of them out of the vehicle and onto the concrete parking lot. I took one of their small hands into mine and headed toward the large glass doors of the hospital. As we headed to Edward's Ethan started moving slower, more cautiously. I decided to let him have a little break before going inside. So when we got to the hospital room I could see Edward in the bed, surprisingly sitting up more then he had been and awake.

"Sarah? Ethan? I am going to have you wait in the hallway with Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle while I talk to Ethan's daddy for a few minutes okay?" Ethan seemed grateful he did not have to go in right away and Sarah just nodded.

I sat them in the chairs outside the room before opening the door slightly. "Carlisle? Esme? Do you mind sitting out here with Ethan and Sarah for a few minutes?" I know he needed to relax and as much as he liked having me around I felt like he needed a few moments alone. It had to be on his terms when he came in. His grandparents would understand this and simply keep an eye on them while Ethan talked to Sarah and prepared himself for what was happening.

They nodded slowly, hugging Edward before going into the hall. "Thank you, Ethan is very nervous. I just want him to calm down a bit." Of course they both nodded in understanding and headed into the hall without another question.

Edward watched me with a curious expression, curious and confused.. "Your back…" He said softly, his voice no longer as rough but I knew it was quiet because of similar reasons.

"I told you I would be. Ethan is in the hall way. He is scared. Oh don't be surprised when he brings in a girl with him. She is his, hmm…girlfriend. She helps him."

"okay."

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay."

"Jeez! I see were Ethan gets it! Rosalie was right." I shook my head. Like father like son. One worded answers or no answer at all when they were nervous or lying. He looked at me, confused once again. "Your son, Ethan, was quiet and nervous all morning. When he is nervous, scared, or lying he will not speak or answer in one word, like you just did."

"Oh."

"There you go again." I groaned running my fingers through my hair. I reached my hand out and ran it against his cheek gently. "You look a bit better. Are you in any pain?" I asked quietly, I got a shake of the head but thankfully he answered as well. "Not really. They said they are slowly taking me off of the pain medication so they can get me on lower doses. They also want to feed me some type of food today…apple sauce or something. I don't know." He said quietly.

I nodded slowly. I was surprised they were already lowering his doses. I thought they would wait a bit longer. Though they had told me it was extremely powerful and they did not want him on it too long. The food thing Carlisle told me about. They want to slowly give him some non-solid foods and get his body used to it. It seems he was extremely malnourished. He had gained some weight while he was asleep, and his body was looking a bit better but he did need real food to survive I guess.

"That's good. How were your tests?"

He shrugged. "Good…I guess…they said they are going to take the casts off soon. Also they want me to start…physical therapy in a week or two." Though it was something he should be excited about he did not seem very happy about it. It was very overwhelming I was sure but I understood why he was feeling the way he was. This was allot of things happening at once.

"That's great. You will be able to move around more freely. So why do you seem, I don't know nervous about it?"

He looked at me, confused. I instantly knew why. "Your son acts the same way. The look in your eyes, everything is the same."

"I see…I don't want to know what I can't do." He nearly growled. He was upset about what limitations he might have. "There is nothing you can't do without a little work, so you just have to do what you have to do to get your life back. Sure you might not be a soldier but you can live your life, you have a son and you have a future now. Got it?" Even if he ended up unable to walk he would still be here and alive. He would adapt and learn to live with the situation he had been handed but he would definitely live with it.

Edward let out a small laugh and then he said teasingly. "Yes Miss Bella!" I groaned again. "What?" I glared a moment. "Your son called me that for months before he started calling me mommy." I said quietly then he nodded in understanding.

"I have to ask but are you going to take him when you're better? I will let you know right now if you try to take him from me I will fight tooth and nail because he is my son. I know he is yours too, do not get me wrong but I will fight to have that boy in my life. I legally adopted him, but your back now and could take him if you wanted." I frowned slightly.

"I could never. He does not even know me. He is nervous at just the idea of meeting me! Plus I am in no condition to raise a child right now. I do wish to be in his life like any father would be though. I have not stopped thinking of how old he would be if he survived. The man…he would tell me on my every birthday how old I was. I would automatically think of him."

I slowly moved forward and wrapped my arms around him. I was grateful. That had been my one worry with Edward coming home. That he would want to take him away from me. I stilled worried that at some point the other would change his mind. I just hopped it would not happen. I was also glad that he wanted to be apart of his life. Be his father, the man he could look up to and admire. He seemed shocked as wrapped my arms around him as gently as I could. However he relaxed a bit in my grasp as well.

Then I spoke again, I asked something I had no idea of why I asked such a thing but I did, "When you get out of here, do you want to stay with me, my brother and Ethan, oh and Rosalie too? " I gasped softly at what I said. It simply was out of no where I took a small breath before quickly adding. "I mean your parents live a bit further from the hospital, and it might be easier and um… you could be closer to Ethan.. if you wanted." He let out a small laugh before nodding slowly. "I'll…think about it. I do not want to be a burden…"

"You wouldn't be." I insisted with a small smile. It was true, he wouldn't be. "A-as much as I want you there so it will be easier on everyone...I also want you there for Ethan. He always spoke of you and wanted you to be around. I know it will be an adjustment but...I feel like it will be good for everyone involved." Again Edward nodded. "Alright," Was all he said. Though I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was happy with the decision he had made.

"I have to warn you of something first. He might not come running to you and hugging you. He might not even touch you. Because of what he went through he does not trust men easily and took my brother Emmett awhile to be able to touch him and even longer for Ethan to be truly comfortable with it. It was even longer with your dad and mine because we did not see them every day." I explained this carefully to him because I did not want him to feel hurt by any reaction Ethan might have. Again all I got was a nod but he seemed to understand most of it.

. I looked at the clock. It had been about fifteen minutes. Ethan should be okay by now. Well as good as he could be. "You ready to meet your son?"

His face blanched and looked worried. "I will tell you what I told him. He will like you so stop worrying. Do you want anything first?" Edward nodded and pointed to the water. I brought it over. "Can you hold it?" I asked and he nodded reaching out with his good hand and took the cup. His hand shook slightly but he seemed okay with holding it.

When Edward finished it he nodded his head. I knew immediately what he was saying so I looked toward the door. "Esme? Can you send the kids in when he is ready?" I called loud enough for her to hear. A few moments later the door opened and Sarah walked in almost dragging Ethan behind her.

I was sitting in the chair next to Edward so when I spoke to Ethan he ran right toward me. "Come on over Ethan." I held my arms out to him. He immediately launched himself onto my lap, putting his face in my chest. I sighed softly knowing this would be his reaction, but it was alright.

To my surprise Sarah walked over to the bed and carefully climbed up on the side I sat. I helped her the best I could and told her to be careful, of course she was.

"Hi Mister Edward! I am Sarah…Ethan's girlfriend. We are going to get married and have eight babies. So that makes you my future husband's daddy! So I like you." Edward stared at her incredulously before grinning a bit. "It is nice to meet you Miss Sarah but where is this boyfriend of yours? I have not seen him yet." I smiled a bit. He seemed to be good with children. At least at the moment he seemed perfect with Sarah.

"Ethan is scared. He thinks you will be mean like his daddy James and Momma Victoria." She nodded her head in the most determined way. I know Ethan confided in her about his bio mom and James and I was sure he did not tell her everything but enough so she understood. "You're not mean like them right? Your nice right?" Of course Edward nodded. "I think I am nice, I would never hurt Ethan or anyone else."

"Good! ETHAN! He says he is nice so say hi to your daddy."

Sarah said as she leaned over tugging on his arm. Slowly but surely he poked his head through my hair and looked at Edward. "Go ahead Ethan. Sarah likes him, so he is a nice person okay?" It was a roundabout way of things but he nodded and turned him my lap a bit more and moved his hand to wave. Edward waved back

This was how their conversation went, starting with Edward.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You're Ethan."

"You're daddy."

"Yeah,"

"Yeah,"

I groaned quietly. They were identical in more than just looks! I was going to speak up but Sarah did instead.

"Ethan! Give you daddy the present you made him." She smiled at Ethan, then she patted the spot next to her on the bed. She was kneeling on the edge of the bed, so she was not hurting Edward.

He nodded but did not go on the bed; instead he set the bag down onto the bed, looking down playing with his fingers. Edward looked at me, then at the gift on the bed. I gave an approving nod before speaking. "He made it for you in class with the other first graders. He made one for me too, and he wanted me to help him when we got home to make one for you too. Oh and then there is something else in there he made after you were brought to the hospital. Right buddy?"

Ethan nodded his head again but did not speak.

Edward smiled slightly and nodded his head. "Thank you Ethan." He said quietly. Every time he said his sons name his eyes flashed regret but he quickly covered it up.

Edward opened the bag and pulled out the first thing Ethan had made. It was a photograph frame with a picture of Ethan inside. The frame was made of popsicle sticks with different colored macaroni around on the sticks. He had used Edward's favorite colors; I should know he made me ask Esme. In the photo Ethan was sitting on a big red cushion with a black background. A huge smile on his little lips and because Ethan had insisted, when the picture was taken, I had my arms wrapped around his waist, my head on his shoulder smiling as well. Ethan had insisted on this photo, and the main reason was because he wanted his daddy to have a picture of his mommy because they would get married one day. Yeah, logic of a small child with the help of his girlfriend who insisted the same thing along with the fact she was going to marry Ethan and have lots of babies. They had names and everything picked out! I never knew children could be so detailed.

Edward set it down in his lap running his fingers over the picture of Ethan's face and then mine. His eyes were tearing up as he looked over at Ethan. I motioned for him to flip it over. He did. On the back in child chicken scratch was Ethan's hand writing. It read 'daddy come home soon, love you." I had helped him spell the words but he had written it.

Again the large man looked speechless. "Ethan, I think your daddy likes the picture."

"Really?" He asked quietly.

"Yup,"

Slowly Ethan looked up at him again. "Do you, like it?" His voice was nervous, but he was a little surer of himself.

"I love it Ethan, thank you." He smiled a crooked smile and that was when I realized this was the first true smile he had given all day. I should of known from the photos that those other smiles were forced and strained. Heck with just common sense I should of known it would be hard for him to smile.

I smiled gently as I looked down at Ethan who smiled as well. "Can you tell him what else you made for him Ethan?"

"Unkie Emmy...Uncle Emmett helped me make a CD." He said quietly. I continued for him. "He learned to play the piano soon after he started living with me. I heard it was good for children who had been hurt to have some type of outlet and I choose music since he seemed to like looking at the pianos and what not. Then I come to find out his father played when he was a little older. He is rather good at it too." I teased softly as I ruffled the small boy's hair. Edward had a small but proud smile on his lips. It did not take a genius to realize this is something he would have wanted to pass on to his child.

"Can you put it on for me?" Edward asked holding it out to me. I nodded and went to get the CD player I had brought guessing he would want to hear it.

I sat Ethan down on the chair by himself before putting the CD inside the player and pushed the play button. I could tell Ethan wanted to get out of the chair and hide but he stayed put because Sarah climbed down into the chair next to him.

After a few moments of silence there was Emmett's booming voice.

"Here is Ethan plating Clair de lune written by Debussy."

"Not written Unkie Emmy! COMPOSED!"  
"Sorry Ethan, here is Ethan Cullen playing Clair de lune COMPOSED by Debussy."

I rolled by eyes. Emmett could have edited that out.

Then I heard the soft and gentle melody of my sons playing. According to Emmett he played three times before he was satisfied. He had missed a note or two and he thought it was horrible. Ethan was a perfectionist.

Edward's eyes were closed but his head was nodding to the sound. It was probably the first music he had heard in six years. I walked over to Ethan slowly and knelt down next to him.

"Ethan? I think your daddy would like it if you gave him a hug. He has not had allot of hugs, I promise he won't hurt you. I am right here."

Ethan nibbled on his bottom lip slightly. "Will I….Will I hurt HIM. It hurt when I had broken arm. I don't want to hurt him." He said looking at me with wide, frightened eyes.

"No you will not hurt it, he is getting the casts off soon. Though he will need a little while before he can walk or be completely better, but the casts are coming off and you will not hurt him. Would you be okay with giving him a hug?"

He nodded a little. "He is good daddy. Not mean daddy James. He not hurt me. Mommy promise, and Sarah promise, grandma and grandpa promise, so he okay, you stay, kay?"

I nodded. "Of course buddy," I said, so with his agreement I gently lifted the boy onto the bed and sat him next to Edward. He felt the weight of the bed and opened his eyes slightly. I motioned for him to not move. He understood and let his eyes close again.

Very carefully Ethan leaned against Edward's chest and put one arm around him gently. "Daddy," He said quietly. His eyes were closed and he visibly shook. He still feared men no matter who they were. I was actually surprised he had agreed to give him a hug.

Edward opened his eyes and silently asked me a question which I nodded to. His good arm came up and wrapped around my the small boy. They sat like that for a while but Sarah started getting jealous and climbed onto the bed as well and slipped into Edward's arms as well. Smiling softly I pulled out my phone to snap a few pictures. The first couple were with just Edward and Ethan and then a couple of Sarah inserting herself into the photo.

This was the moment I knew my son would have a father, a real one. What I didn't know was what might happen in the future.

I was worried about so many things but now one of those worries were off the table. I would no longer worry if my son would be hurt by a man who he did not know. I do not mean hurt physically but mentally. This could of gone horribly if he had been someone like James or simply was not prepared to have a child.

There were still my worries of James and where he was in the world.

But the worry on my mind at the moment was what would happen if Edward agreed to come and stay with us. Life just got much more complicated but I could not be any happier at the moment.

* * *

 **Okay there you go, chapter nine**

 **Took me a bit longer then I wanted but hopefully it is okay!**

 **Please review!**

 **:)**


End file.
